Breaking the Icy Lake
by Celisnowy
Summary: Hotaru have been trying to convince her parents to allow her to take the Hunter Exam, although her older brother, Kuro, tries to convince them otherwise. When she finally manages to change her father's mind, after mentioning Inari's name, she ends up meeting three people that standed out in the boat that will take her to the exam site. One step was taken but many are ahead of her.
1. Setting off from the Nest

The beast turned around and looked at me. Damn. It rushed toward me and I dashed just in time. Thankfully, it hit a tree and fainted right away. Some of the other participants were already leaving the forest. 'That was close…' I thought. Oh! Sorry. I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Yukikami Hyouhime, although most people call me Hotaru. But I'll start from the beginning, so you can understand.

"You, useless brat, can barely manage to use ten and yet you say you want to become a hunter? No kidding!" Kuroryuu aniki said while shooting me a disapproving look. I've been trying to convince our parents to allow me to enter the hunter exam for one year and a half already. Sadly, Kuro ani is trying to convince them otherwise. He says I'm too inexperienced and naïve to be a hunter. It's easy for him to say so. He passed the exam in his second try with 14 years old, the youngest person to do so, not to mention that he passed in his second time there. Tsukiyomi otou-sama says he's a true prodigy. Amaterasu okaa-sama allows him to do whatever he wants.

Our whole family is made out of the finest blacklist hunters. Well, that is, excluding me and Taji-chan. "Please! Give me a chance! Kuro is-" "Kuro-SAN, for you" Kuro ani interrupted me. 'It's not like the deserves that honorific, anyways' I thought bitterly. "Kuro-SAN is just afraid that I'll pass it in a younger age than he did!" I pouted and occasionally sent him irritated glares. We were in our summer house's living room. Tsukiyomi otou-san shifted uncomfortably in the sofa and both Kuro ani and I turned to face him. "It is true that you have conditions to pass the exa-" "Obviously! It's not like deities like us wouldn't be able to do something humans-" I started to talk eloquently. "Enough! You will not interrupt me." he said, a threatening aura around him. "You should also be more modest." he added more softly, this time. "To be honest, that's not one of my strongest abilities…" I muttered under my breath with a sigh. "What was that?" Kuro ani spoke in mockingly.

"As I was saying before I got so rudely interrupted…" Tsukiyomi otou-san narrowed his eyes at me "you, my dear, possess the capacity to pass the exam with your actual strength." My heart fluttered and made backflips upon hearing those words. "However…" he lifted a finger "I'm not sure if you're able to handle the responsibilities it comes with. As well as the harsh life blacklist hunters deal with." and my heart sunk while hearing that. I trailed off 'There's always a but-wait. His worried with what comes after the exam? What if I bargain my entry at the exam in exchange of 2 years of work for him…? That should do!" I lifted my head and opened my mouth when Kuro ani cut my train of thoughts. "What a rare sight. Koorihime is thinking instead of babbling around senseless things." His smirk was really irritating me! When I was younger and was learning how to read, I read my own name as Koorihime because I didn't know it was my name and that's another possible way of reading it. Since then, Kuro ani makes fun of me because of it. 'Whatever…' I focused back on otou-san.

"Tsukiyomi otou-san, what if I do the same Inari ani did?" I suggested. He seemed to think for a while. Yukikami Inari aniki was also a god. A powerful and known entity even among those who weren't deities, like humans. And he was my older brother. He was the oldest between all of our siblings and by far the most respected. He was the heir and future head of the family. When otou-san decide to retreat to the god city, a place in spirits' dimension where deities, powerful spirits and minor gods go to relax for some centuries, much like retiring, he will take over the charge of head of the family.

"Fair enough. I believe we have a deal." Tsukiyomi spoke up. "Yes, I total-excuse me!?" Kuro ani gasped. Now it was my turn to smirk. I was like a feminine version of Inari ani. When he was about 18 years old, he was allowed to do the hunter exam. With the condition he would bring Hakuja's head, the serpent god who disobeyed our father. So did he. "Whose head do I have to bring?" I asked, still with the smirk plastered all over my face. My family took the role of blacklist hunters when they came to Earth. It was convenient. You have much more freedom this way. Otou-san and okaa-san are two of the five most important gods that keep reality the way it is. When Inari was born, many gods tried to kidnap him or use him to threaten our parents. Therefore, they fled from the spirits' dimension and stabilized home in here. Then they had three more children. Kuro ani was born two decades after they arrived here. Five years later, I was born. Last year, Tajimamori was born, when I was 11 years old, Kuro ani was 16 and Inari was 37. After a while, some minor deities joined them because of our parent's influence and we like to say they are our uncles.

"Namazu's." Tsukiyomi otou-san smiled. I smiled along and took a glance at Kuro ani. He seemed too shocked to notice anything that was happening. Namazu is a cat-fish spirit that ran from the spirit's dimension and has been causing a lot of trouble here for a few centuries. It causes earthquakes and things like that. Last time I heard of it, they said he settled into this island called Whale Island or something. "His head is yours, otou-san." I turned around, leaving a stunned Kuro ani, and left the living room. After I walked up the stairs, I gave one more glance towards Kuro ani, who was beginning to regain his senses, entered my room and closed the door as loud as I could behind me. "You dare!" I heard his shout faintly behind the door but all I could think of was: 'I'm doing the hunter exam!'.

I already had my bow and arrows packed. Today, after yesterday's chat with otou-san and Kuro ani, I was leaving the summerhouse to apply to the hunter's exam. I kissed okaa-san in her cheek and we touched our foreheads, held hands with Taji-chan for a minute or two (he didn't like anyone touching his face or his back excepting okaa-san), hugged otou-san and shook hands with him. Also, I stayed a while in the roof with Kuro ani, not really talking. We just enjoyed the time together. Two or three years ago we were inseparable and best buds, but about three years ago he started to stay weeks away from home and I confronted him, saying he broke our promise but he just dismissed me and started to stay even more time away. He now comes home once in a few months and stay for a week or less.

When I was seven, Inari suddenly left the house to "find his own path and unravel this world's secrets". Kuro ani and I were left heartbroken. Our parents knew this would happen eventually but we didn't and we felt betrayed and taken aside. When we recovered from the shock, we made a promise we would never abandon each other.

When the clock hit 2 o'clock, I departed from the house accompanied by my messenger and guardian spirit Yori bakeneko. My shikigamis were bakenekos, although I can only summon Yori and Yuu. They are able to take form on most felines but they seem to like the form of snow leopards. Kuro ani's shikigamis are inugamis while Inari's are kitsunes.

I kept walking until I reached the port, in a bay about two miles from home. By the time I arrived there, it was almost midnight and my eyelids were starting to get heavy. I don't really have the same metabolism as humans but from living like one of them, I got used to theirs habits. The shape of a boat was visible in the darkness and dim lights seemed to seep from its tiny windows. I headed over to it and an old man using a badge with the hunter's association was smoking a pipe in front of the boat 'This must be the one…" I deduced.

"E-excuse-me… can I join you? I want to enter in the hunter exam…" I trailed off and looked down in embarrassment. He would probably laugh of me. To my surprise, he said "Com' in, com' in. What a surprise… you're the second kid sayin' this to me today. And I haven't seen one trying to do the hunter's exam since your brother came here." and that last part startled me. 'Kuro ani? Now, that's a real surprise. This means that this man probably has a strong connection with the hunter's association, if he takes the participants since a long time. I should be careful around him.' I took a note to myself.

"I wonder… I see a lot of people are in your boat. You can't take all the participants and there are about half of the average number of applicants in there. You probably have a role in selecting, right?" I looked at his face from the corner of my eye while I entered the small ship. "Huh? Sharp are you? Seems like we caught a big fish, 'ere." I blushed at the compliment. "Enough of talk. We're departing in five minutes. You can rest in one of those cabins at the end of this corridor." He pointed at some wooden doors, barely visible because of the precarious illumination. "Thank you, oji-san." I thanked him giving a small smile.

I walked until I reached the second door. There, many people seemed flustered, annoyed or enraged. There was only three people who weren't upset or angry. One of them was laying peacefully (snoring) in a hammock. He had dark short hair and was wearing a blue suit. The other was lying against the boat's wall sitting comfortably on some sort of cloth. This one was blond and his hair's tips brushed against his shoulders. He was wearing eastern-like blue and white clothes with golden details. 'He's handsome…' The last one looked about my age and was carrying a fish rod 'What a peculiar weapon. And he looks friendly.' he was wearing a green outfit with some orange details. He was wearing a jacket along with high boots and shorts. I closed the distance between us and took his hands in mine. He looked surprised for a moment but as soon as it appeared, it was replaced but a kind and innocent smile.

"You look interesting! Do you want to be my friend?" I said before I could think twice. 'Oh my. I might have scared him, suddenly acting creepy towards a stranger. I wanted to befriend him so badly. Kuro ani said the more allies you make, the easier. That boy seemed to be friendly and I wanted someone of my age to talk to, so it only seemed natural to me that we should be friends…' a sigh left my lips without my consent. 'One more potential friendship lost.' I released his hand and started walking away, so I wouldn't have to face him any longer and I could go to the other room.

Then, without warning and out of the blue, he stood up from where he was sitting and held my hand. With his eyes sparkling and a huge smile, he answered "Sure! Sorry, you just caught me off guard, so I was surprised when you said you wanted to be friends." he closed his eyes and his smile widened 'he's so cute! And kind, also…' I didn't answer, just blushed and smiled back. He opened his eyes and saw me smiling.

Little did I know that the biggest, if not the most important, journey of my life had already began by the time I laid my eyes on those three people. And lots of adventures were waiting for us.


	2. The Ship

"So, what's your name, mysterious friend? I'm Gon, by the way! Gon Freecss. You can call me Gon." He smiled and extended his hand. I took his hand and shook it, while saying "I'm… Hotaru. There's no need for honorifics." then I looked at the floor, blushing 'That was the first name I could think of. Couldn't I have thought something prettier?' I scowled. "Only Hotaru? That's a beautiful name!" Gon giggled at the weird introduction. "T-thanks. I also like your name." I sputtered. 'Why am I stuttering? I'm not touched by this human, am I?'. I couldn't give anyone my true name for it would reveal our true identity. My parents already lectured me about the matter before. If we were to stay in the human world, we had to hide most of our powers and take an alias. Inari ani's is Takehiko, my parents are simply known as the Nishihara couple while Kuro ani's is Akaitenshi.

Gon raised up his pinky. 'What is he doing...?' I asked myself. As if he had read my thoughts, he exclaimed "Let's do a pinky swear!" 'A pinky swear…' I tilted my head in confusion. "You don't know what a pinky swear is?" Gon asked surprised, widening his eyes. I shook my head fiercely 'What's the matter in not knowing what this stupid promise is?' I mentally pouted. Gon drew your attention by bursting into a laughing fit. "W-What?" I asked, a small blush adorning my features.

"It's a promise you can't break!" He answered after drying some tears with the sleeve of his jacket. "O-oh. Is that so?" 'Is there any side effects to breaking this promise? This could be dangerous… Whatever. I can fix it later no matter what it is.' I shrugged the thought off and raised my own right pinky. "I'll be Hotaru's friend! No matter what!" Gon vowed giving me butterflies in my stomach. "I'll be Gon's trustful friend, forever." I promised. We linked our pinkies and shook them. Suddenly, a memory of your mother rushed into your mind. She kneeled in front of you and said, holding both of your arms, that humans' promises and words are vain, empty, while a god's word was powerful and could change things. Specially vows.

'Gon's different.' I thought, determination rushing through my veins. "UWAAAAAAAA!" Gon's eyes shined and a huge smile was plastered over his face while he stood there, dumbfounded. I jumped out of surprise and asked "Gon? What's wrong? Why are you looking at Yori?" "What kind of cat is that? It's huge!" he pointed at a clearly unhappy Yori. "It's a snow leopard. They aren't cats, but felines. That's why they're similar. I'm Kurapika." I opened my mouth to introduce myself to the blond boy I took notice of previously. "There's no need to introduce yourself. I've heard the conversation." the blond boy spoke up 'Was he eavesdropping? So rude! I guess looks aren't everything, after all. Besides, he looks the same age as Kuro ani.' he looked into my eyes and his harsh expression softened. 'Alright. Looks might mean something. And those grayish eyes seem… desperate? No. It's more like he'd do anything to reach his objective. Even if it implicates pain. Is he conscious of that? Looks so.' I drifted off.

"Kurapika! I thought you were sleeping!" Gon cut off my thoughts. 'Huh? They seem to know each other. I should try to gather more information. Eavesdrop back wouldn't hurt anyone. It's not like this Kurapika deserves respect, anyways.' I remained silent as I listened to their conversation. "I was before someone came in rattling about being friends with you." He glared daggers at me. After gulping, I bowed "I'm truly sorry! It wasn't my purpose to do so. I beg your pardon." I sincerely apologized. I didn't think anyone would wake up or be bothered by my 'friendly' outburst. He seemed taken aback "That's fine. Now, now, raise your head and let's have a fresh begging. I was rude so a parcel of guilt is mine. It's a pleasure to meet you, Hotaru-san." Gon smiled at us and raised his arms "Isn't it great to make new friends? At Whale Island there aren't any children so you're the first friends I have that aren't adults. And then there's Leorio, also." The guy in the blue suit shot up and screamed "I'm a teenager!" before falling into his hammock again, drooling. "Well, that was odd." I commented. Both Kurapika and Gon started rolling in the floor, laughing until their lungs were desperately asking for air. 'So Gon's from Whale Island…? Well, that might help me a lot.' I grinned. When Inari spent time with both Kuro ani and I, he told us how he turned into a hunter. In one of those rare opportunities, he told us he met a special human that helped him through many things.

"It's my pleasure to meet you, Kurapika-san." I gave him a shy smile. He seemed to blush at this. Gon took notice of this and spoke up "Oh! That's right! Hotaru's cute." and beamed at me. I blushed so hardly that I was probably looking like a tomato.

I don't think I'm cute or anything above average. It's true, my flawless pale porcelain-like skin was always motive of jokes or admiration back at home, among my family and "uncles". But my snow white long hair is weird and entangles easily, once is curly. The fact its length is a little bit past my waist doesn't help either. Besides, my deep purple eyes are unnatural looking and to top it all, when I use my goddess powers, they glow an aqua, almost teal, like color. To say the very least, it is gross. What remembers me that I haven't explained about god's powers.

All gods have all kinds of powers. What varies is their intensity and affinity. The intensity varies according to a god's soul. Main gods are stronger and have more power than minor gods or spirits. That's decided when they are created once its a soul thing and souls don't change or disappear. The affinity is something way more complex and personal. In other words, it depends on the god. Sounds a little bit familiar? Some say nen is a shadow or reflection of this power in this dimension. That's why its so similar. Actually, it's a manifestation of the spirits' dimension into this dimension, once all dimensions and worlds are 'reflections' or space-time wrinkles of the spirit's plan. The only difference is the curse each world took. Some are more lookalike spirits' dimension while others have turned into something almost completely different from the other worlds. Nen, from this world, is the inheritance from spirits' dimension.

"T-Thank you." I answered looking down. It was the first time someone has directly complimented me. 'Maybe I really am just like Inari ani. Maybe Gon's my precious friend who will be by my side… well, only time can tell.' I wondered off. "Indeed." Kurapika added, nodding, a serene expression taking over his face. 'The anger and hatred is almost completely gone… but I can still feel it there. Scary.' I grimaced slightly, imperceptibly. "Thank you, Kurapika-san." I looked down, trying to hide my shyness and pretending I didn't know anything about Kurapika's odd aura.

"No need to be so formal. You can call me Kurapika. Also… did the captain tell you anything?" Kurapika side glanced at me, curiosity taking the best of him. "Uh… not really? He did say some stuff but nothing of significance." I stated, also curious now that Kurapika brought the subject on. "And the same goes for me. Please call me Hotaru." I quickly added 'Now that I think about it… Hotaru might not be so bad. At least people don't think it's a weird name.' "I see… anyways, I guess you still have one day left. We will arrive at the exam site the day after tomorrow, early at morning." He answered, not really clarifying much.

As if someone summoned him, the Captain, who I met previously at the entrance of the ship, appeared at door with perfect timing. "You see, kid here's pretty sharp. She's passed if you're curious 'bout it." He said, probably having heard the final parts of our conversation. "I knew it!" I exclaimed and put a first into the air, in a victorious pose. Gon appeared unsurprised and pulled you into a hug and muttered "While I knew Hotaru could do it!" after we pulled apart. Kurapika decided to ignore the scene unraveling in front of him while the Captain just laughed heartedly.

"Rest for now. It's already late and you're going to face real challenges in a couple of days." he told us as he left room. By now, the angry or upset people I had seem were now sleeping or chatting quietly, already laid down. I, too, found a comfortable sitting position, resting my back against the wall and using Yori's body to support and warm me. I took my bow off me (I wear it around me, resting the upper part of the metal support over my shoulder blade and with the string around my chest) as well as my quiver and put them down, next to Yori. My backpack didn't have many things so I used it as a pillow while Yori leaned against my side, preparing to sleep.

Kurapika returned to the position he was before he pronounced himself and closed his eyes. Gon went to the other side of Yori and placed his backpack next to him. Yori growled lightly at the closeness but I just dismissed his worries by patting him softly at the head. He seemed to calm down at the gesture. Gon took his fishing rod off and left it next to him, on the floor, with the handle close to his hand. He then sat down with stretched legs and proceeded to rest his head against the wall, mimicking me.

"Good night, Gon, Hotaru." Kurapika said eyes still closed. Yawning, Gon added "Night, everyone." I closed my eyes and replied "Sweet dreams." drifting off to sleep ever so peacefully.

Light reached my eyes through my eyelids, waking me up. I groaned and shifted my body still stiff and aching all over because of the way I slept. The top of my head hit something in the middle of the movement and shot my eyes open.

There, sitting in front of me, was the guy in the blue suit and with spiky raven short hair whose name I assumed was Leorio, given last night's conversation. He was holding his head and muttering "Ow. Ouch. It hurts, idiot. Ugh." under his breath. 'So this is the 'teenager'? This is getting stranger by the minute… whatever. I should solve the problems at hand. What should I do?' I shrugged with myself.

"Yo, Hotaru. That Kurapika brat and Gon already told me everything. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Leorio, the brightest future doctor you will ever find!" he grinned and put his hands on his hips, regaining the composure. "Eh?" I tilted my head. No response, he just froze there, apparently. I shook my head at his egocentrism and impressive confidence and replied "Nice to meet you, too. You can call me Hotaru. May I call you Leorio?" I asked, carefully, trying not to offend the man. "If that's what a lady like you wish, I guess I can't refuse." Leorio replied and gave me a not so charming bow as he almost hit his forehead to the ground. I giggled. He was probably curious about me after my recently made friends told him about me.

I noticed Yori was nowhere to be seem. So was Gon and Kurapika. 'What's going on…?' I furrowed my eyebrows. "If you're wondering about the guys, they're at the deck. Should we head there?" Leorio drew my attention. I made a mental note 'He's nicer than he looks like.' and nodded at him. He nodded back "I'm going ahead of you. Just climb the stairs opposite to the doors, at the corridor outside." with that, he left the room.

Now that the room was almost empty, excepting for a few people still sleeping, I could see the light that woke me up earlier entering through a small window in the wall opposite to the one I was laying against at.

I tied my black combat boots tighter, adjusted my dark gray armor like waistcoat (it was actually a waistcoat Amaterasu okaa-sama gave me that had many plastic sheets attached to it), put my bow and quiver on and stroked invisible wrinkles in my black shorts. To be honest, my black T-shirt was a little sweaty but I didn't feel like changing it.

Running the path Leorio instructed, I was stunned by seeing Gon and Yori chasing each other, the sun shining in their lighten up faces filled with joy. Yori has never ever obeyed or followed someone but me before. Yet here he was, chasing Gon around like some super-sized kitty, eagerly rasping his claws into the light wooded deck. Kurapika and Leorio were to the side, discussing over something or, better saying, Kurapika replied emotionlessly to Leorio's shouts.

Gon noticed my figure approaching them and waved, greeting me with a warm "Good morning!" I stood there, expression blank, for a few moments before snapping out of it and waved back, approaching. "Good morning, Gon, Kurapika. Hello there, again, Leorio." I greeted back once I got next to them, leaning against the guardrail. Kurapika gave me a short nod acknowledging my presence. Leorio gave me a thumbs up with a slight grin and proceeded to scold Kurapika over something like his name. Not like it interested me, anyways.

Gon walked closer and mimicked me, standing to my right. Yori followed him suit and sat between us. I raised an eyebrow at him and he just stared back for a second before licking his paws 'What?!' I was horrified. Gon started, beaming a smile "Yori is so cheering!" and continued, without waiting for an answer, he continued on "I can't believe I'm so close to participating the Hunter Exam. Hopefully, I'll find my father…" and looked up to the skies, thoughtful. "Well, if this helps anything, I'm helping you in your task. I'm also curious as to what kind of father he is." I smiled at him, even though he couldn't see it.

Gon raised his head a little more and was now hanging off the guardrail, looking at the morning light shining on the ocean. I, too, leaned on the guardrail and stared at the ocean. Everything was upside down yet it felt… right 'Is life like this? Right all along but only the way we look at it changes how we feel towards life? Is handling life straight forward the right choice? Who knows…' I continued thinking and after a while I was sweaty and feeling like I could fry an egg on top of my waistcoat. "Ugh. It's so hot! Wasn't the ocean supposed to make the heat milder?" I asked to no one in specific.

After getting no answers, I straightened myself up and looked around. Surprisingly, nobody was there, even Yori. The sun was high up in the sky and I guessed it was around midday. I went downstairs again and smelled grilled fish. 'Woah… it's been so long since I last ate fish that my mouth is even watering! And it smells so good…' I followed the scent and ended up in another corridor, this one leading to a pair of thick wooden doors that were open. From inside, the sound of laughing and chattering could be heard. I entered the room to find it was actually a dining hall, now serving lunch for all civilians and crew.

I spotted a known green jacket in a table and walked to it, dodging a few people sitting down or grabbing food. I walked up behind Gon, putting a finger over my lips to silently warn Kurapika and Leorio not to tell Gon I was there, since they were sitting across Gon, on the other side of the table.

Just as I was about to scare life out of Gon, he said "Sorry for not calling you Hotaru, you seemed to be in deep thoughts so I guessed it would be better if we did not interrupt you." I waved him off. I didn't mind at all. "Also, since it was hot, we took Yori along and fed him." he pointed to beneath the table. I crouched down and saw Yori there, sleeping peacefully 'Lazy bakeneko. Humph. And we will need to talk latter.' "Don't worry, Gon, and thanks, I really needed to organize my thoughts." I smiled kindly. This brought a blush to his cheeks and he gave me a close-eyed smile back.

"I'm not really hungry since I had a feast back at home. Man, I was so full!" I patted my belly in a very unladylike manner. I was usually the perfect damsel and mistress but sometimes I didn't feel like being a perfect lady and acted like the rudest of all grumpy people in the world. Kurapika chuckled at my actions, Gon laughed and Leorio looked rather unpleasant with my rudeness. "I'll go back to the deck, if you want me." I told them and called "Yori" menacingly. Yori was really pissing me off since this morning. Yori woke up and slowly followed me to the deck.

As we reached there (I had to carry Yori upstairs) the sun was still high up on the sky. The sunrays gleamed upon my white hair, giving it a surreal aura as if my already unnatural appearance wasn't enough. Inari ani has the same characteristics as me-although his hair is shoulder length-and yet all these features didn't make him look creepy and weird, like me, but mysterious and charming.

Yori sat on the hot wood, apparently bored and as if the heat wasn't nothing. "You know why I called you here." I commented, sitting opposite to him. He looked into my eyes and broke eye contact to lick his back. "Don't you dare forget your place. Keep my words. You will never, ever, see any of them again if you keep ignoring your mistress and patron goddess like this." I snapped, the irritation I've been burring starting to show in the surface. Yori stopped his 'bath' and looked into my eyes, as if he could see through my very soul. He said "Do not fool yourself into thinking that only because you are a main goddess, daughter of two of the five existence gods, you are allowed to do anything you want to." and started looking irritated, also.

"I've never said such a thing! First of all, I don't know why you're acting like this. Yesterday you were normal and now you're sticking to Gon while ignoring me! I am your mistress, he isn't your master. I haven't done anything wrong therefore there's no reason for me to accept you acting all insubordinate towards me. Now, tell me what's wrong." my eyes softened at the last part. It's the first time I ever fought with him and I didn't know what to do. He's always been obedient and trustful. Now, all of a sudden, he's acting strangely not to mention disrespecting me. He's perfectly aware that I can force him into doing anything into turning on my goddess powers and using mere words. 'What the hell is happening…?' I was filled with worry.

"The problem, mistress-" he spit the word "is you." I was shocked 'Such insolence!'. Once I recovered from it, I growled "Couldn't you be more specific?" giving a fake smile. Yori looked down in embarrassment as if realizing something. His eyes shifted to the side, now gazing the ocean "You were all over those humans and forgot me." he admitted. I blinked a few times 'What's the matter with that?' I stubbornly snapped back "So?" fighting the urge to stick my tongue at the snow leopard. He looked in my eyes, hurt and regret filling his "I am your faithful servant. You should not be putting this world's beings above me. I am wiser and more powerful than any of them." he pouted. I bet that if snow leopards could blush, he would have done so. I tilted my head to the side, utterly confused "What?" Yori grunted in annoyance and clarified "I am jealous of the attention mistress has been giving them… pushing me aside in the process. So I thought that if I pretended to be mad at you and ignored you, you would turn your attention back at me… it has partially worked." he chuckled half-heartedly.

My eyes widened "You were just jealous…? What a stupid thing to do!" I hit the back of his head but the following gesture paralyzed him. I gave him a bone crushing hug, crying into his silky fur "Y-you idiot! You leaved-d me wo-worried… I t-thought for a mo-m-moment that you were n-never coming back to me!" I sobbed so hard I was trembling. After a while he relaxed and encircled my shaking form with his tail and whispered into my ear "My actions were unforgivable. I let my emotions take over me. Please, I beg your forgiveness, mistress." and he left a small tear roll down his fur and fall on my shoulder blade. I pull us apart, still firmly holding his form, making him tense up. I cupped his head and said, tenderly "You have my forgiveness. Just never give me a fright like that again, alright? If you want attention, just tell me so when the opportunity comes. You know I love you so much." I smiled, tears still traveling down my cheeks. He looked down and replied "Y-yes, mistress. I l-love you too. I am so ashamed, now." staring my knees and his front paws.

"Who are you talking to, Hotaru?" an all too familiar voice asked. "G-Gon? Oh I'm just having a one sided nice chat with Yori. You see, it calms my nerves down." I gave a nervous laugh. Humans couldn't know the existence of spirits or the balance of this world would be lost, causing war and lots of other problems. Gon, thankfully, accepted the excuse without a second thought "Oh! I do that, too. With the animals in Whale Island that live in the forest." he smiled at the memory. "Now that everything is fine, let's spend our last day here, eh?" as I said that, I felt Yori purr under my hands.

Kurapika and Leorio met us there and we spent the rest of the day talking away. Gon was sat facing me and Yori rested his head on my lap as I caressed him until the sun set off into the horizon. We went to the dining hall again, to grab some food. We carried the food back to the deck and star gazed. Kurapika told me how they were approved by the captain to apply to the Hunter Exam, Leorio showed us his suitcase, Gon taught us the basics of how to use a fishing rod and I explained how to correctly prepare a bow. We slept at the deck, after having nice chats and bidding good night.

We woke up and were sitting at the bow if the ship, expectantly searching for the Hunter Exam site. After 2 hours since the sun grew light, we spotted a big and colorful piece of land.

"Welcome to the Hunter Exam site!" a hoarse voice startled us. We all turned to the captain and grinned. 'Only more 1 hour…' I looked at Gon, who seemed as anxious as me, if not more as he dully swaged his fishing rod.

'The adventure is only beginning…!'


	3. Never-ending tasks

Once we disembarked, the Captain told us the place was called Zaban City. He also informed that the dock we were at was Dolle Harbor. We were deciding on to where we should head to when Captain pulled Gon to the side and behind some boxes. Apparently, they were having some sort of chat but I didn't pay a second though. Yori was hungry and I couldn't feed him using my powers so I was trying to solve this problem.

Being a major goddess, I could do anything, in short words. Thing is, if humans were to discover this secret, mayhem would take place and we would never ever have peace here again. My parents and their siblings, the gods that keep reality as it is and preserve the concept of existence itself, agreed on not destroying any dimension as it would be too troublesome and unfair. So they avoided chaos in them to make things easier. Besides, I like this world.

The bad side is that I can't use my powers. As my body is the 'channel' my power manifests and my power is too great, some of it must 'escape' or, better saying, spill over. This happens in the form of light, electromagnetic spectrum, that makes my eyes glow aqua. That would give the existence of spirits and entities away.

So, in order to never have to use them, Kuro ani taught me how to use nen. Instead of using spirit power, we use nen, 'humans' style'. It's something that uses your corporeal energy. Some like to call it life energy. To be honest, it sucks. It might be of great help (and believe me when I say that without it I would be doomed into boredom and depression in this world) but it still have its limitations. For example, I can't summon proper food. Which is why I'm having trouble at feeding Yori.

It's true that a conjurer might be able to do that but I still can only use ten. Not to mention I don't know what kind of aura I possess. To sum up, I can't feed Yori and he's almost talking to ask for food. That wouldn't be good. Gon's already suspicious there's something wrong.

I spotted a small food booth ahead of us, a few meters away, and smiled. Kurapika and Leorio were having a staring contest. Or, well, sort of. I walked to the booth and ordered some raw meat. The old looking lady behind the counter looked puzzled but I could care less. Yori was unbearable, rolling in the ground and growling at every passing pigeon. She gave me some meat that were about to be cooked and I paid her some Jenny and gave it to Yori right away, he was waiting beside me, impatiently. He ate the meat within seconds and asked for more, scratching my leg with his paws. I bought some more and gave to him.

Once he was satisfied, we returned to where Gon, Kurapika and Leorio were waiting. When we reached them, Gon spoke up "Hey. What was you doing?" and tilted his head innocently. I simply shrugged "Feeding Yori. Turned out it was simpler than I thought." And they nodded. Gon spoke again "Captain told me we should head to that big tree over that hill in order to get to the Hunter Exam site." Leorio argued "The participants were told the Exam would be held at Zaban City… and according to this map, it's exactly the opposite direction!" Kurapika added "He has a point… moreover, there's a bus that heads directly to there." And fell silent again.

We stood there pondering on what to do when Gon said "I'm taking the tree path." only to Leorio to contest, eyes closed, and warn "I don't trust that old rag. I'm taking the bus." he paused and slightly opened one eyelid and looked over at Kurapika "What are you doing, Kurapika?" both Gon and Leorio asked at the same time. Because Kurapika was still thinking, I answered even though the question wasn't directed at me "I'm following Gon." I'm more attached to Gon and he's my friend so I'd follow him even if he said he would swim to get to the exam site. Kurapika nodded his head and said "Yeah, me too. I'll take the captain's path. That seems the wisest thing to do. Not to mention I'm curious as to what Gon will do." Leorio shook his head and was stumbling towards the bus stop while we were heading to the tree.

"Wait! I'll go with you guys." Leorio set off running to catch up with us and gave a nervous laugh. Gon's mood seemed to have brightened "Leorio! That's good! Now we can be together." And resumed his walk. We followed suit in a comfortable silence. Everybody had a lot on their minds. I, myself, had some questions 'What is this exam going to be like? Kuro ani and Inari ani told me how their exams were but they were completely different! I bet mine will be different from both, also.' and with that I didn't notice we reached a small deserted town. Or so it seemed for untrained people.

Leorio broke the silence "There's nobody around here." voice filled with amusement. Gon simply side glanced and plainly replied "There's plenty of them." tension filled the air and was so thick you could cut it with a knife. As if on cue, masked people appeared in front of us and blocked the passage. A stage with and old woman sat on it appeared, also, and she cleared her throat "In order to pass, you must answer this quiz." she continued on "I'll post a riddle requiring you to choose between two possible answers and you must give the answer within five seconds." as soon as those words escaped her mouth, we were taken aback. There had to the some kind of trap in this test. Kurapika asked "And what if we refuse to partake the quiz?" the old woman answered "You will be instantly disqualified from this Hunter Exam." as if it were nothing and part of the routine. Leorio seemed to be angered by this and fumed with anger.

A guy, who had overheard Gon's talk with Captain and have been following us since then (not that I hadn't noticed, just decided to ignore), stepped out of the bushes in the path we were walking in and volunteered himself to answer the quiz. The old woman gave him a question about a fire, a lover and his mother (something along these lines) and he answered with ease. They let him pass the stage and continue to walk in the street. Kurapika looked at me and from his face I could tell he had planned something. Gon looked dumbfounded and Leorio was still unconformed.

Kurapika was the first one to take an attitude, I wasn't really willing to help as this wasn't the Exam and was boring, "We will take the quiz." he said confidently. The woman asked us a similar question to the one she asked the guy and we were all deep in though. We stayed like that and the woman announced the time was up. Leorio, blind by rage, grabbed a stick out of nowhere and attempted to attack the lady. Unwilling to let a poor little woman to be attacked by a childish self-proclaimed teenager, I help him to stop him and Kurapika explained how we answered the right question. Silence.

Some door appeared between the wooden constructions that were encircling us to reveal a new path. Gon said goodbye to the masked people and we all entered the doors. Once in, we saw ourselves at the forest in a beaten track. We kept walking in this track (and Leorio kept complaining and asking how long would it take) until we reached a clearing. The giant tree we've seen earlier stood monumentally before us and a log hut was next to it. There was a sign placed next to us to meet the navigators at the hut.

While we were approaching the hut, a blood curling scream was heard and from inside the hut, two Kirikos fleed from the house, holding a woman in her early 20's hostage. Gon immediately started pursuing them while Leorio rushed inside the house to aid a young man, laid on the wooden floor bleeding. Leorio opened his suitcase and reassured the man while treating his wounds. Kurapika babbled something 'Ugh, so typical.' and ran off.

Leorio turned to me and asked for help. I shook my head in response and answered "This is just another test. Do you really think that a couple would stablish in the middle of a forest with threatening Kirikos? Please, amuse me even further." I rolled my eyes 'It's the third time, it seems, and he still hadn't learnt his lesson? There's a limit to how naïve one can be.' He noticed this and just returned to treat the man's wound, mumbling how everyone thought of him as an idiot.

Once the ruffling of bandages, a sick worried atmosphere took over. Everyone was dead silent. After what seemed like hours, Gon and Kurapika returned with the woman and the Kirikos following close behind. At the sight, Leorio was agape whilst I jumped and asked how it went. The Kirikos then explained how Gon had extraordinary sensorial abilities and agility, Kurapika was clever and brilliant and Leorio aided a wounded man without thinking twice. Because of that, they all passed the test.

When they turned to me, the older male Kiriko asked for a private moment with me. We walked to the woods and once our of ear shot, he asked "Did Akaitenshi tell you anything?" I tilted my head, pretending to be confused "Don't play fool. I know he's your brother." he pressed on 'Kuro ani knew about this task…? Could he possibly be involved in the Exam this year? No. That can't possibly be. He's too lazy and arrogant to take such a job.' I waved the possibility off "No, he didn't. He's even against my presence here. If anything, he would try to difficult my Exam." I answered and laughed humorlessly. The Kiriko nodded and we returned to the tree where everybody were waiting for our regress.

As we reached the group, the woman navigator asked her father "Did she pass?" and the Kiriko nodded and smiled at me. I smiled back and the atmosphere lightened considerably. "Eh?! She bloody did nothing! Nothing! Why did she pass?" Leorio questioned 'Bastard! I should be the one saying that! He only did unnecessary things!' I stuck my tongue out at him and everybody laughed, even Leorio, at how childish I was being. I, too, smiled and after we had calmed down, the older female Kiriko explained "She noticed this was a test right away. Not to mention her family is known" Leorio's mouth hung open at this "and she certainly will be a marvelous hunter if her parents, the famous Nishihara couple," now it was Kurapika and Gon's turn to have their jaws dropped "allowed her to attend the Exam." she finished.

"What?!" Leorio exclaimed and I was irritated by now so I retorted "Is that the only thing you can say? How articulate." with the last sarcastic touch. Leorio just blushed at my mean comment and turned his head. Next, the Kirikos took us to the real Hunter Exam site, flying.

'I thought I knew Kuro ani like the palm of my hand. Has things really changed that much in three years? The deeper I enter into the Hunter world, the less I feel I know him. And the more I find out.' and we claimed the sky in its morning glory, dawn sunrays cutting through the deep blue sky. The same color as Kuro ani's eyes, the black night sky color being his shoulder length soft hair.

'_What am I going to do?'_

**Author's note**:

-I forgot to do this earlier but know that I don't own Hunter x Hunter. Nor do I own its characters. I only own the idea and the characters I created (like Hotaru and Kuroryuu) and my only right is over them. Besides, I'm not selling this or anything. It's just a fanfiction published online;

-This is my second fanfiction so I'd be really grateful if someone spoke their mind. I don't mind people correcting my grammar. Actually, that would be of great help since I'm Brazilian and there's probably a mountain of spelling and grammar mistakes. Also, please don't curse me, I do my very best to follow the plotline and to keep a certain quality in what I write. Not that my best is good. It's awful. But since I'm aware of that, my feelings would be grateful if anyone reminded them of this fact. I promise I'll try to improve my writing skills;

-I don't know why I put this as a third topic but, seriously, it'd be really helpful if someone commented something;

-You can find my first fanfiction ever in my page, here at , called "The Three Sins";

-Yeah, I know I suck at titles and these sorts. You can ask me anything (excepting why I'm so awful at writing because I'm not sure myself. I've been learning English from a young age and this wasn't supposed to happen. It's probably due to my lack of talent or my school that think that students don't have a life outside its grounds.);

-Thank you for reading this. I love you.


	4. The wait and may the Hunter Exam begin

Once we arrived Zaban City, we all looked around us, amazed by the many stores and trading spots. The small delicate cafés and the high buildings that defied the sky as if asking for a challenge. The burning sun made most people in the streets to seek shelter in the stores and under parasols. The buzzing sound of people chatting and the faint ruffling of expensive clothes gave the impression the place was posh and swanky.

We all stood uncomfortably as we felt we didn't fit into the place. Only Gon was spinning around to get a better view of everything, without a worry. The young male navigator then instructed us to enter a simple café, nothing special to it.

Once we were in, he ordered something to the waiter and told us to enter the backroom. Suddenly, the room started moving and we felt it was going down. "Eh? What about the food?" Gon pouted. I chuckled lightly at his obliviousness and density. Kurapika just closed his eyes, as if he was tired, and explained "Gon, that was actually a password. He didn't order anything. And this is a lifter, if you didn't notice." with a lot of patience. Leorio snorted and tried to cover his laugh biting his lip and covering his mouth. Kurapika continued on "And I bet Leorio didn't know either." Leorio stopped laughing right away and shouted to Kurapika he should be more respectful. Kurapika just sighed.

Then, Leorio said something about what hunters take pride on (apparently irritating Kurapika in the process) and Kurapika and Leorio started arguing over it. Gon and I just watched with half of our attention, as it was begging to be something usual.

Once the elevator was put to a halt, the doors opened to reveal a dark tunnel with a lot of different, to say the least, people talking, resting sit or standing quietly close to the curved walls. Kurapika and Leorio immediately stopped arguing and a strange green frog/beam like thing gave us bottoms with identification numbers on it. Leorio got #403, Kurapika #404, Gon #405 while I got #406. "Make sure to wear this at all times and to not loose it." the Bean thing explained and walked away.

Gon tried talking to the other participants but he was returned with silence and a few glares 'How friendly… wait.' I felt two nen users and used ten right away. Things were getting dangerous. Kuro ani told me when he returned from the exam that nobody was a nen user when he applied. That was 3 years ago. Things couldn't have changed that much. Moreover, nen users were rare. Less than 0.5% of the global population could use it. Why would two users be here?

A head snapped to my direction. Looking at the person whose head turned, I could see he was creepy. The long face had a rough and square like chin. Small pink eyes along with a discrete devilish smile made him look amused. His hair was up in a violet Mohican. Eyebrows slightly raised. What scared me the most, tough, were the pins. Chills ran down my spine without my consent. Many yellow colored pins were piercing his skin. Everywhere. From his ears to his neck. He was also very tall and rather slender yet well embodied. His green clothes were adequate for physical exercises with pins also in it. He eyed me up and down, evaluating me.

Nen users, when paying attention, could feel other users, unless they're using zetsu. I had to show those users I wasn't some lucky person who accidentally and naturally developed nen (and would eventually become their prey). I had to show I was conscious of this power and could control it. Well, almost it. Otherwise they would find it out sooner or later and I wouldn't have been able to cause an impression.

The way the man barely moved and his eyes followed my every move unnerved me. He wouldn't stop shaking and trembling for some unknown reason, his emotions almost unreadable. I couldn't take my eyes off him. Thankfully, I broke eye contact when someone spoke up "Haven't seem you guys around before." we looked up to be greeted by a fat short man, probably in his early 40's, waving to us. Kurapika eyed him suspiciously, Leorio's face was blank, Gon waited for the man to continue while I asked "Are you addressing to us?" the man nodded, a grave expression playing on his face 'I don't like this guy… everybody was so cold to Gon just a few moments ago and now he's acting like a guide? Don't joke.' I narrowed my eyes. He was wearing blue and white clothes and a heavy looking bag hang by his side. He was sitting on a pipe in the tunnel.

"Yo!" he closed his eyes and attempted to make a friendly smile. Gon naively questioned "You can tell we're new?" 'Ugh! Gon!' I looked mortified at my friend. How could someone be so naïve? "Well, more or less." he answered, jumping from the pipe and landing in a gawky way.

I snorted. With a closer inspection, one could see his ridiculously huge nose, thick bush-like eyebrows and his fail try of having a military haircut. He kept smiling "After all, this will be my thirty-fifth attempt." and that was the last thing I needed to burst out laughing. For a split second he grimaced and glared daggers to me before quickly putting his smile back on 'And why do I always have to be right? This old rag is rotten. How disgusting.' so I stopped laughing and started circling him as if he was a rabbit and I was a hawk, about to dive and sink my beak deep into his flesh. He tensed and started shuddering in fear. Yori, seeing my intentions, started encircling him, also, leaving him no escape route. I winked to Yori and he started laughing at my meanness, which sounded like a low growl to outsiders.

Gon gave a light laugh "H-Hotaru" he managed to say between laughs, drying a tear with his index finger "I-I think y-" he laughed harder but continued "you're scaring him!" and he fell to the ground, rolling with tears rolling down his cheeks that were red with laugh. I grinned at the guy and stopped beside Kurapika, who was paying more attention to the tunnel than to the guy. The man gulped and continued on, recomposing himself and putting another smile, this time less convincing "Well, you could say I'm an Exam veteran." And gestured to himself.

We looked at each other, I was still trying to hold my laugher back and Gon was still giggling now and then. Leorio commented "This isn't something to brag about…" and gave a questioning look to the man. "Indeed." Kurapika agreed. The man continued "If you have any doubts, feel free to ask me." and turned to Gon. I quickly glanced again to the pin Guy and he was still staring me 'Yikes! I guess my plan didn't work. Instead of taking their interest away, I seemed to have drawn the interest of that nen user.' and I furrowed my eyebrows.

My attention went back to the talk Gon and the man were having "My name is Tonpa." the guy extended his hand to Gon to shake "I'm Gon." and Gon took his hand and shook it. I sighed, slightly irritated and nervous. Tonpa being an awful liar and that pinned man were taking out of serious.

Gon looked at Leorio and then Kurapika "These are Leorio and Kurapika." they nodded, acknowledging themselves and then Tonpa faked another smile and asked "And who is this lovely girl.", hatred evident in his voice as he spit the words. Gon didn't notice this and introduced me "This is Hotaru. And the Snow Cat next to her is Yori." "Ah…" he gave me a disdain look. "Snow Leopard, Gon." Kurapika corrected Gon "Yeah, right, Snow Leopard." And put his hand behind his head, embarrassed. Yori glared Tonpa and a growl left his jaw.

Tonpa smiled and said "Hey there, little cute cat." and extended his head to pat Yori when the latter one lightly bit his hand. Tonpa hissed in pain and grimaced. I looked over to the pinned man and he was lowly chuckling 'Meh, he might just be interested, not really targeting me.' And looked back at Tonpa, his hand with small red punctures and bruises. He looked up at me (I, even thought, am 12, I was taller than him) and complained "Aren't you going to say sorry or scold your cat?!" I shrugged "No? He didn't do anything wrong." and Tonpa muttered to himself "Little brat…" as I smiled disdainfully.

As Tonpa introduced other people, I looked at the other nen user apart from the pin man. His back was turned toward me so I couldn't look at his face but I was able to see his outfit and the back of his hair. He was tall and well-toned. His fuchsia hair was pulled back elegantly and even from there I could tell he was formidable. I blushed slightly as I saw him shifting and stretching, showing more of those muscles 'H-He's…' I was almost drooling despise the fact he was clearly older, maybe in his late 20's.

Tonpa continued introducing other applicants when someone crashed slightly at the mysterious nen user. Suddenly, the man who crashed screamed on top of his lungs in pain and small yet beautiful scarlet flowers floated in the air, apparently coming from the man's dissolving arms. His arms were disappearing into thin air, no blood and no cut.

The nen user turned around with an irritated look plastered on his face, with a small distasteful and ironic smile plastered on his face "Oh, how peculiar…" and an almost imperceptible twitch in his eye could be seen. His golden eyes were predator like and glowed with rage and annoyance. On his face, a pink star was painted on his right cheek while an light teal tear shaped painting rested on his left cheek, under his gorgeous golden eye. He kept on "his arms seem to have become into flower petals." and grinned maliciously and viciously. I flinched at the sight 'A-a human?! How can someone inflict such a thing over something so small…? Has he not heard about morals?' I widened my eyes upon realizing my little ten trick might have not been that smart 'He's someone not to be messed with. A-and I had to enter his hideout! Damn!' I muttered some profanities as I recovered my movements.

The nen user's deep voice added "No smoke or mirrors here." and opened his arms as an acrobat thanking the public and presenting himself "Do take care. When you bump into someone, you really should apologize." with that, Gon gasped, Kurapika held his breath, Leorio looked absolutely horrified and most of the participants took a step away and grimaced to mask their evident fear.

Tonpa, too, dropped the façade and sourly commented "That psychopath is back again." at this, Kurapika looked interested "Again? Does that mean he took last year's exam?" directing his question at Tonpa who didn't answer but said "Number 44, Hisoka, the magician." I looked back at the nen user 'Hisoka, huh? I should be extra careful around him.' I took a mental note. I poked Yori to draw his attention and gestured to Hisoka. Yori nodded, meaning he understood we were to be careful with the man. Tonpa continued "Last year, he was a virtual lock to pass the test, until he all but killed an examiner he didn't like." Leorio jumped with the comment "A-And they're still allowing him to retake the exam this year?!" an annoyance look over his face.

Tonpa was still looking at Hisoka "Of course. Every year, the examiners and the test content change, and the examiners are the ones who choose the new content." he paused "The devil himself could pass if that were the examiner's determination. That's just how the Hunter Exam works. Anyway, no one likes him. You should stay away, too." Leorio spoke up our thoughts "He looks dangerous. That much is for sure." and Gon nodded.

After a while of a comfortable silence, Tonpa spoke again "Oh, right…" he pulled four soda cans from his bag "a little something to mark our acquaintance. How about it?" and he handed us the cans. Leorio thanked him "Oh, appreciated." as I threw the can at the floor and finally had the last bit of patience taken away "This guy is messing with us. He's up to something. We shouldn't trust him." and crossed my arms.

Kurapika inspected the can but said "I don't see anything wrong with this. I see your point, Hotaru, but this might be alright." and opened the can. Gon, on the other hand, looked slightly taken aback and defended that bastard Tonpa "You shouldn't accuse Tonpa, that's not nice, Hotaru." and also opened the can. Leorio raised an eyebrow at me and mimicked their actions. I grunted in annoyance and saw the pin man's grin turned into a full on smile. A creepy one that made me want to hide myself somewhere.

Leorio turned to Tonpa "As it happened, I was thirsty…" and took a big gulp from the can 'Dude, no…' I mentally face palmed. Something caught my attention I hear pieces from a conversation "…Tonpa…." "Rookie crusher…" and gasped. I turned to my friends but thankfully, Gon was spiting the juice, forming a small waterfall from his mouth, and said, juice still falling, "Tonpa-san, this juice must have expired." with an looking apologetically to said man. Kurapika, the brightest in the group immediately dropped the can and looked at me, nodding. He realized I was right and we silently exchanged a plan of distancing ourselves from Tonpa.

Leorio, hearing what Gon said and linking it with what I stated previously, spit the juice in a jet and questioned Tonpa "Seriously? That was close!" while he cleaned his mouth with the ends of his sleeves. Tonpa nervously laughed and scratched the back of his head "H-Huh? That's strange." after a brief pause, he bowed slightly and joined his hands in front of him "I'm really sorry! I didn't realize the juice was bad." Gon looked uncomfortable and replied "It's Ok. There's no need to apologize." I looked at him "Gon!" and raised my hands in frustration.

Tonpa took the chance and said "I'm sorry again. See you around." and fled. I was now angry at how Gon was being tricked and influenced "Gon, you shouldn't have let this go." and smacked the back of his head lightly. Kurapika shook his head "No. He was right. From what it seems, this guy might have strong and influential connections. That is, if we pressed Tonpa, we could have gained lots of enemies we don't need." and put a hand over my shoulder "Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine." at his reassuring words, I relaxed slightly and smiled "Thanks, Kurapika." he smiled back.

Kurapika and Leorio were chatting while Gon heard as I turned my attention back to the pin user. His eyes were still fixed on me. 'Man, this is almost turning into an obsession.' I wondered as I approached his form. He stood still excepting for his shaking and his expression returned to being blank, all signs of amusement were now completely gone as if they were never there.

"Hello. I'm Hotaru. You are…?" I started, talking slowly and clearly to avoid any chance of irritating him. I carefully kept a meter distance between us. He took a step in my direction, closing the distance and making only a small layer of air separate us. He opened his mouth, lips trembling slightly, and whispered, so only I could hear "I'm Illumi. But for now I'm Gittarackur. It's nice to meet you." and he took a step back, returning to his original spot.

"I see…" I was curious as to why he was hiding his name but let it go, not wanting to start some sort of conflict "So… nice to meet you too. See you." I quickly slipped away and just as I was returning to Gon and the others, the end of the tunnel rumbled and opened, revealing the rest of the tunnel. Long and dark.

A strange looking man was standing in the middle of it, eyes closed. His hair was of a light purple and he had an enviable mustache. His formal attire and impeccable suit made you want to respect him. He shot his eyes open, light blue eyes, and announced the beginning of the Hunter Exam and its first phase.

While he explained, I returned back to Kurapika's side. He questioned, whispering, "Where were you?" and I whispered back "Getting some answers." Kurapika didn't insist in the matter as we listened closely to the instructions.

Once the examiner, who presented himself as Satotz, ended the explanation, we started running through the tunnel. Gon went to my side and we were running together "Ne, Hotaru." he started "Yes?" I side glanced at him "What the Kirikos said made me think…" I was silent, waiting for him to continue "If you're the daughter of the Nishihara couple, those famous blacklist hunters, does that make you Nishihara Hotaru? Is that why you've hidden your family name?" he tilted his head. I wondered on what I should answer for a second before replying "Yeah. You assumed rightly. The answer to both questions is yes." and with that we stayed in silence for a while. Not an awkward one but a contemplative.

We ran for what seemed hours, Satotz guiding us. Many participants were falling behind or have already given up.

'For real?!' I thought, exasperated. Little did I know a white haired boy, same age as Gon and I, was observing me, just like Gittarackur.

**Author's note**:

Thank you, Liz, for the kind review. I'm truly glad and happy. You made my day. I hope you like this one, too, although it's a bit boring.


	5. Don't set hopes too high

Running.

Panting.

Running.

Gasping for air.

Running.

I felt like my mind turned off. The intense physical exercise was taking me to my limits. I found out the worst way possible that my endurance was nearly nothing. It doesn't mean I was weak. Quite the opposite. I could make a bear fly through the sky with one sidekick. I could run faster than a hawk dives for its prey. I could do many things. But I couldn't stand running for more than an hour and a half. I mean, I did keep up to Gon, who didn't break a single drop of sweat, might I add, but I was starting to feel the effects of my tiredness. Yori looked concerned at me "Do you want me to carry you?" he whispered so Gon couldn't hear. I shook my head. This was something I had to do alone or my pride would be hurt.

We were running for about two hours. In my mind, a day could have passed by. At the beginning, Leorio and Kurapika were having a civilized chat as Gon and I discussed about our ambitions. I told him about how my whole family was made out of blacklist hunters and how I was longing to turn into one to put my boredom to an end and prove my value. I didn't mention I wanted to track Inari ani down. He dropped by when he wanted to and was really hard to find when he didn't want to, which is one hundred percent of the time. 'Maybe having a hunter license might help me.' I trailed off in the middle of our talk, like I did so many times before.

Gon told me more details of how he grew up with his aunt, Mito-san, and had to prove his capacity of taking the exam so she would allow him to do take it like I did. Right, I had to prove my value but aren't these similar? He described how Mito-san, who seems like a great person from what Gon told me, feels like a mother to him. And how his days went by in Whale Island, taking walks aimlessly in the forest, fishing and seeing the anglers pass by.

After one hour or so, I've already started to pant now and then, nothing to worry about. Now, after one more hour, things were getting complicated. I looked back with some effort and, to my relief, Leorio wasn't in a better shape, either. He was sweating more than I. Not to mention he was losing coordination little by little. It wouldn't take long until he crashed, unconscious, or collapsed.

'Focus! You have greater dilemmas to deal with at hand.' I shook my head, like doing this could free my mind from these speculations and reflections. I looked to my right. Gon was wondering off as if he was taking a walk at a park or taking a break for lunch. Not even a single sweat broke from him. Neither was his face red with fatigue.

I was now regretting all the time spent having all those lie in and night kitchen visits. Hyouhime, my true name and how I was known back at home, wasn't known for training, exercises and determination. I was kindly nicknamed 'Still as Ice Princess'. My routine was composed of getting Yori to do all my chores, humming while reading, eating and sleeping (as well as my morning routine of brushing my teeth and going to the bathroom). All of that never leaving my room. In the rare occasions I did get out of the lazy routine, I was trying to annoy Kuro ani, having sparing fights with invisible opponents in the yard or shooting arrows in the forest behind my house with my bow. That's why when either of these three things happened, people would joke 'I was getting worried. It isn't natural to create roots, you know.' or 'Did the air conditioning break? I'm glad to see it broke you free from the ice prison that stops you from leaving that room.' and even 'Nice to see you again. Where did you go this time? The Dark Continent?' most of these comments and remarks were made by the minor gods that live with me or my own family. Even Taji-chan has learnt to mumble something like 'Kooririme nee' and I already have an idea of who taught him so.

Truth is, I wasn't exactly the most active person. Being who I am meant my body had to be stronger than most of the civilians, so it can support my power when activated. But what truly held me from training regularly and leaving my room was Inari ani and Kuro ani. Before Inari left, I remember that the days were eventful and happy. Every day was a new adventure to live. Once he vanished, Kuro ani tried his best to keep the cheerfulness in the house. I almost forgot that sadness that filled both of us. Almost. Kuro ani started disappearing after he passed the exam. We would sleep on the roof after star gazing and the next morning I would wake up all alone. 'Where did Kuro ani go?' I would question okaa-sama. 'I don't know. Weren't you together?' she would reply 'Why don't you ask your father?' 'I already did. Tsukiyomi otou-sama said the same thing.' I would answer and look down. That's approximately when Kuro ani and I started to fight and to estrange. Truth be said, Kuro ani still regularly visits us unlike Inari ani (whose last visit was when Taji-chan was born and the one before was when Kuro ani got his hunter license). But he still broke his promise.

Leorio and I were growing more tired and irritated. I would wince in pain due to abdominal lactic acid and Leorio would act all grumpy and complain about every single thing. Leorio's patience was blown up when a white haired boy passed by in a skateboard. His messy white hair, same tone as mine, flowing softly due to inertia and electric blue eyes with long eyelashes carelessly resting on everything but his way. His navy blue turtleneck shirt was partially covered by a baggy light purple T-shirt (an almost white tone) and a pair of long baggy purple gray shorts accompanied them. To top it off, he was wearing strange purple trainers with white lines forming a curvy pattern.

Leorio's forehead wrinkled in annoyance when his eyes laid on the boy. I could almost hear his thoughts 'He's probably indignant because that boy is using a skateboard to keep up with the phase one examiner Satotz-san' I nodded to nobody in specific, agreeing with myself. With the movement, I could see a couple more of people dropping exhausted on the floor, meaning they dropped out.

Leorio grimaced "Hey! Wait up kid!" he was directing to the boy "You should show more respect to the Hunter Exam!" the boy looked back at Leorio and put a questioning look on his face "What do you mean?" with no further emotion tinging his voice. Leorio's eyes widened with the irritation that had already built up and the extra he was receiving now 'This can be nothing but troublesome…' "Why are you using a skateboard?! That's cheating!" he shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the boy. The boy looked down at the skateboard and then back at Leorio "Why?" with genuine confusion Leorio's hands turned into fists "This is an endurance test!" and tried to persuade the boy he was wrong, failing miserably.

"No, it's not." a familiar voice butted in from behind. Leorio turned agape to Gon, the one who defended the unknown boy, "Gon, what are you saying?" the boy looked mildly surprised and I can say I was, too. Gon shortened his pace to reach us "The examiner only told us to follow him." I pondered for a few seconds "Yeah. Gon's right. I don't reckon Satotz-san sating we couldn't use any means to follow him." and slowed down to run next to Leorio who, in return, questioned "Whose side are you two on?!" while the mysterious boy used his skateboard to swiftly slide to Gon's side while I slowed to Gon's other side.

The boy spoke up "Hey, how old are you?" as he peeked at both Gon and I. We answered in unison "We're twelve years old." with blank faces. The boy laughed and bent, holding his belly where his stomach was, almost loosing balance in the process "Are you twins? Because it doesn't look so." Gon tilted his head, not getting what was so funny and bluntly replied "In fact, we aren't. But I feel like we could be although we've only known each other since 4 days ago." 'Appearance doesn't mean anything. While Inari ani and I both have white wavy hair and dark violet eyes, almost deep purple, Kuro ani and Taji-chan have raven straight hair and dark blue eyes. And we're all siblings.' I stayed quiet, tough, against my wish of speaking that aloud. Gon and I really felt like we've always known each other.

After the boy calmed down and regained his previous composure, he seemed to think for a second and exclaimed, out of the blue, to no one in specific "Guess I'll run, too." and made a skateboard move to flip it into his hand and land, running. Gon looked amazed, if not awe-stuck, by this and I only rolled my eyes 'Show-off'. I didn't want to but I had to admit it was pretty neat and Gon's reaction made me jealous. Only I, and I alone, could impress Gon.

Gon didn't notice my roll of eyes and complimented the boy "Cool!" the latter one only side glanced at Gon and I and introduced himself "I'm Killua." 'Straight to the point… yeah, I should get used to being horrific at judging people. It's not the first time I think someone is untrustworthy and they turn out to be nicer than I could have imagined.' Gon smiled "I'm Gon!" he gestured over me "This is Hotaru, my friend." I waved carefully; this boy wasn't a weakling like he appeared to be. He nodded, at me, showing we were now acquaintances. He stared me for a couple of seconds and seemed to dismiss whatever he was thinking of. I raised an eyebrow questioningly and he clarified "There's something in you that reminded me slightly of my brother. But it must be my imagination." I simply replied with an "Oh… I see." and looked forward 'Probably nen or something.' I wondered.

We kept running, an awkward silence between us. I noticed I didn't feel tired anymore, probably because of the mind distraction Killua provided us. Suddenly, Gon stopped dead on his tracks and looked back. Both Killua and I stopped to wait for Gon. That's when I saw Leorio. He had stopped and was panting hardly, both hands on his knees to support him. Killua and I exchanged glances, a silent message passing between us. "He'll have another chance next year. We should get going." I pointed out. Not that I disliked Leorio. His determination was admirable and besides his obsession over money, he was a nice person. But I wouldn't be humiliated by Kuro ani because of him. Not in a million years. Killua joined me "Forget him. Let's get going." and looked impatiently over to Gon, a couple of feet behind us.

Gon stood there, still as if we hadn't talked to him at all. Killua arched an eyebrow and looked at me. I shrugged and he gave me a small smile. My cheeks were dusted pink at the vision but I smiled back nonetheless. We heard a faint "Screw that…" coming from Leorio. I tilted my head 'Eh?' just for Leorio to start running madly at our direction and to shout on top of his lungs "I'm going to become a hunter!" shooting past us. My hair moved when he passed by, grazing my arm.

As Killua and I resumed to run to catch up to the others participants, Gon smiled triumphantly and used his fishing rod to get Leorio's suitcase he forgot behind. With Leorio's sudden burst of energy, I myself felt more light and motivated. Killua looked amazed by Gon's abilities with the fishing rod "Cool!" he exclaimed. I chuckled at the boys attitudes towards each other. Hearing the sound, Killua looked to the other side, avoiding my gaze, and pouted, a slight blush adorning his cheeks.

We ran faster to reach the other applicants and Satotz-san. As we were beginning to climb some (actually, what seemed endless) stairs, we caught up to them and ran next to Kurapika. Gon breaks the silence "Tell me, Hotaru." I remained silent for him to go on "Are your true name Nishihara Hotaru? I mean, your parents are the Nishihara couple so that must be your family name, right?" I nodded for an answer. What he said did make sense and tell him otherwise would bring up suspicion. Then he turn to Kurapika "Is your family also famous? Is that why you didn't tell us your family name?" Kurapika slightly tensed 'Uh oh. A sore and aching wound and Gon had to enter the mined camp.' I mentally face palmed. Kurapika shook his head "Indeed, my family was famous." "Was?" 'Gon! Tact! Use your tact!' I mentally gauged. Thankfully, Kurapika just took a deep breath and continued on "I'm a Kurta." Killua looked slightly interested but both Gon and I exchanged glances, not understanding at all.

Seeing our reactions, Kurapika explained "The Kurta clan was known for wielding eyes than turn a supposedly incomparable burning red when furious or with heightened emotions. That's why…" his hands in fists, knuckles white, trembled "the Phantom Troupe killed them to sell those eyes." he looked down, rage, hurt and fury evident in his voice 'So that's why he has this aura.' "And I'll become a blacklist hunter to hunt them down." by the end of this sentence, Gon looked impressed, I closed my eyes, trying to imagine what it would be like to be in his place, Killua was admiring Gon's fishing rod and Leorio, who I hadn't noticed, closed his eyes and, for the first time, wisely said "What will you do after you complete your revenge?" and opened one eyelid to look at Kurapika.

Kurapika didn't answer and we all fell silent. With the concentration I managed to get from the silence, I felt a pair of eyes on me, observing. I looked forward and close to the wall, running next to Hisoka, was Gittarackur. His small eyes staring intently at me. I sneered, having caught him and not knowing what to do. 'He's keeping one eye one me… Ugh! If only I had Inari's powers and didn't use ten that time!' I regretted. After we made eye contact, He slows down and falls behind, out of my vision. Hisoka looked at his partner curiously until he saw Gittarackur was looking at me. Following his eyes, Hisoka's own eyes rested on me. 'Shit! Now the two most dangerous people here know my presence! I hope I won't be forced to take extreme measures.' I gulped and Hisoka smiled, knowingly.

Thankfully, the examiner drew our attentions saying "We reached the eighty kilometers mark. It's now time to pick up the pace a bit." looking behind, almost mockingly. Upon hearing those words, my heart sank and the tiredness from earlier seemed to resume its way on torturing me. 'Argh! Why can't I have a little bit of peace, once?' I bitterly thought.

When I searched for Gittarackur, he was nowhere to be seen. So I searched for Hisoka and quickly spotted him ahead, his fuchsia hair giving him away like a lighthouse. To my relief, he wasn't looking at me anymore and, instead, was playing with some game cards, making them fly from one hand to the other, skillfully.

Killua broke the silence that came with Satotz-san's statement "Gon, Hotaru, wanna race to see who finishes first?" smiling. I smirked "Yes. That is, only if you're prepared to lose." Gon laughed as if I told him the funniest joke ever and added "Sure. The looser has to pay dinner." Killua's smile widened "Okay, bring it on!" and we all slowed slightly.

In unison, we made a count of three "Ready… Three… Two… One… Go!" and we shot past the other participants, running. I remembered I was tired but the feeling was now a faint memory. Competitions do wonders to someone like me. When we passed past Kurapika and Leorio, who seemed to be having a serious talk, Gon said "See you!" while Killua made fun out of Leorio I just waved, feeling great for having endured this much. It turned out I had more endurance than I imagined, it was just a psychological matter.

As we kept running up the stairs, Killua remarked "I'm impressed you can keep up to me." I laughed at his confidence and lack of humility and Gon asked "Really?" for that, Killua added "Or perhaps everyone else is just too slow." I shook my head disapprovingly. I, too, was impressed they could keep up with me. But that didn't mean others were inferior. Apparently trying to change my pretty good opinion on him, Killua complained "Man, the Hunter Exam is going to be a breeze." with that, I scoffed 'Can someone be more arrogant?' and grimaced.

The white haired boy kept on "That's no fun." for Killua's sake, Gon interrupted "Hey, why do you want to become a Hunter?" and looked at Killua and then at me. I said "It's a family thing and they started this because of the benefits of being a hunter." Then Killua also answered "Hm… I'm not really interested in becoming a hunter. I heard the exam was supposed to be really hard, so I came to have fun." 'Fair enough.' I dismissed the sensation he was going to say something more serious. "But this is disappointing." He finished. I stayed silent. I didn't have the right to say much because I felt tired at some point.

"What about you?" Killua curiously wondered out loud. Gon was deep in thoughts for a moment "Well, my dad was a hunter, so I want to become a hunter, like he did. To be honest, I don't have idea of what he is like." Killua opened his mouth to make fun of Gon but before he could do so, I shot him a glare, warning not to do so. I wouldn't let anybody break Gon's dream.

Then, we saw the end of tunnel, a bright light blinding us. We shot our heads up to the light's direction and someone made an obvious remark "Look! That's the end of the tunnel!" 'Duh.' to my amusement. Gon, Killua and I looked at one another, smiled and sped up to the tunnel's end.

When we reached the end, together with Satotz-san, we shouted "Goal!", Satotz-san's head following our bodies as we jumped past him. "Yay! I won!" Gon put his fist into the air. Killua put his hands on his hips "What? I was faster…" I snorted "Boys, please. I was clearly the one who won." watching all this with an emotion deprived face, Satotz-san remained there.

"Hey, who was faster?" we turned to poor Satotz-san. He seemed to snap out of a trance and quickly answered "I believe you crossed the finish line simultaneously." as Gon and Killua bickered over paying dinner, Satotz-san turned to me "Can I have a word?" I nodded.

While we were waiting for the other participants to come, Satotz pulled me to the side, out of earshot and turned to face me "You remind me of someone I admire a lot." I tilted my head in confusion 'So…?'. I must admit it was pretty hard not to laugh seeing his moustache move along with his mouth as he talked. He continued "Do you have any relation to Takehiko-san? You're just like him." I paused 'Takehiko… wait! That's Inari ani's human name.' I spoke "Yes, he's my brother." and waited for him to continue. He wouldn't call me here just to kill his curiosity. No, he wouldn't do that.

He seemed to think for a moment "Then, do you see him frequently? The Time Prince." he asked. I knew Inari ani was kind of a legend among hunters. And that he was also very secretive and never revealed himself unless he would take the reward for a criminal. Inari ani was basically a ghost with a strong sense of justice. Because of his power, he was nicknamed Time Prince among hunters, the gorgeous blacklist hunter who could change the passage of time in determined area. He's a specialist nen user. He can change the flow of time is specifics areas within a radius from his body. Of course, if he used his god powers, there would be no limits to his power. Time is his specialty in terms of god powers. He is also proficient in making carpets, according to Tsukiyomi otou-sama. Not that it was useful nor a remarkable god power.

I looked down, resentment filling me, "No. He visits home every once in a while. The last gap between his visits was of two years." Satotz-san looked more than happy 'Huh?' "Well, that's more than enough. Then, I'll propose an exchange. You shall guarantee my meeting with him within the next 4 years. You see, I'm a huge fan of him." he said. I was surprised, to say the least. My eyebrows were raised and my bow was almost falling off my shoulder. Even Yori moved his ears in the direction of Satotz-san. Then something occurred me "And how will this benefit me? You said it was an exchange." I narrowed my eyes. He laughed at my reaction, making me pout, "Hotaru-chan, right? You can ask me three favors that don't directly risk my life. Seems fair, right?" he smiled tentatively.

Almost all the participants were now in the middle of the fog. Some curious eyes looking over at us. I sighed and held my hand out "I believe we have a deal." he smirked and shook my hand "We should exchange numbers, for contact." I nodded and we held our phones out, his touchscreen smartphone and my simpler smartphone. Before we did anything else, he seemed to remember something important "Hotaru-chan, please don't use nen again. I'm afraid Hisoka, the magician, and as you already know a dangerous man, has taken interest in you. He's eager to fight worthy opponents and that means you're probably at the top of the list of applicants he wants to fight with, as a nen user. Using more nen could call more unwanted attention. Akaitenshi-kun asked me to tell you this." I nodded 'Kuro ani… what are you thinking of?' and gave him my word I wouldn't use it unless it was necessary.

Through infrared, we exchanged our contacts and returned to the crowd that formed. I took my place next to Kurapika while Satotz-san stood in front of the crowd and called their attention, explaining we had to pass the forest we were at, with thick fog covering most of the landscape and to be careful as the animals that resided here were experts at deceiving, especially at the Numere Wetlands. Guess what? We had to pass through that Wetland. Yay.

Just as he finished warning us and started to say that was the way to the place second phase was taking place, some guy appeared holding a strange ape-like thing that strangely enough resembled Satotz-san 'Now I get what he meant with that speech.' and shouted that we were fooled and that Satotz-san was a fraud. Like hell we would be. He bloody knew a lot about hunters and my brothers, it was obvious he was the real examiner.

Before I could defend Satotz-san, that was beginning to be doubted by Leorio and some weird bald guy with a black thigh fighting attire 'And his eyelashes are bigger than mine! How unfair!', Hisoka threw cards at the guy holding the ape thing and Satotz-san. The guy fell dead on the spot while Satotz-san skillfully stopped the cards between his fingers. "Now everything is sorted out, isn't it? A real hunter could have easily dodged those cards." Hisoka clarified, an amused expression covering his handsome features and adding a dangerous aura to him.

Satotz-san seemed slightly taken aback by this and threatened Hisoka. Should Hisoka ever try to attack an examiner again he would be instantly disqualified. Hisoka dismissed his threat and turned to me. I flinched and then tried to hide behind Kurapika, only to find he was going to where Gon, Killua and Leorio were talking. Hisoka closed the distance between us and smiled at me. I gulped and searched for Satotz-san, to try asking help. Meeting Satotz-san's eyes, he silently warned me not to do anything stupid and mouthed 'I can't do anything if he doesn't attack you, sorry.' he seemed really sorry for this and looked at me apologetically.

My gaze returned to Hisoka, who now took a strand of my hair into his hands and was playing with it, making a small braid with it. I widened my eyes and he noticed this. He licked his lips, lustful, and commented "I see you're special little girl~ mind telling me your name? I'm Hisoka." I gawked in horror. What should I do? He made a 'tsc' noise and said "That's rude. I'll ask you again. What's your name?" and he approached his ear to my mouth. I suppressed the urge to scream in his ear and flee. I muttered fearful "H-Hotaru. Ni-nice to-to meet y-you." And shivered in fear. I was a poor defenseless cat with paws attached to my back in the hands of a monstrous (and handsome) bear seeking fun.

He approached his mouth to my ear and spoke in a deep and husky voice "I can barely hold myself~ I hope we can fight soon." I could hear the smirk in his voice "We will meet again Hotaru~" with that, he distanced himself from me and I fell on my knees as my wobbling legs couldn't support me anymore. I saw Hisoka joining Gittarackur and following Satotz-san, now rather far from my spot. Gon and the others were also following Satotz-san, thinking I was in he middle of the fog, close to Satotz-san due to our earlier chat.

'_What have I gotten into?'_

**Author's note**:

Sorry for the long chapter. I'm planning something for the near future. See you next week.


	6. Mist

After a few seconds that felt like hours, I noticed Satotz-San was nowhere to be seem. 'Looks like I'll have to use one of my last resources...' I sighted and looked down at Yori "Can you still smell him?" he put his nose high in the air, sniffed a couple of times and nodded "Good. Are you feeling tired?" he looked around, sniffed the air again searching for people nearby and answered "No, mistress. I am in condition of carrying you. But we should be quick; I'm almost loosing Satotz-sama's scent." I climbed over him (he was pretty big and I'm kind of light, not to mention he's no normal Snow Leopard) and wrapped my arms around his neck, the soft fur tickling my face.

Yori sped through the mist and soon enough I could see some of the slower participants trying to keep up to Satotz-san. Ahead, I heard some shouts and exclamations, which wasn't a good sign. Clinging to Yori, I whispered in his ear "Take me to Gon, unless he's in the middle of this mess." Yori nodded and whispered back "Gon-kun is distancing himself from it, actually… hm… so is Kurapika-san and Leorio-san." and ran further into the forest 'Gon-kun? I didn't know Yori was that close to Gon. And to imagine he was complaining about humans just a while ago' I chuckled. I waved the thought off as Yori stopped, meaning we were close to them, so I slid off Yori. We jogged silently.

Yori halted to look back at me. I nodded reassuringly. We should proceed like this. Riding Yori would rise suspicion and confusion. It would be better if I walked with my own legs from here to avoid curious stares from other participants.

I spotted Killua amidst the foggy path. I had a bad feeling something was wrong with them. I arrived to where they were, a few feet away from a clearing, just in time to find the shocked Kurapika and horrified Leorio behind bushes and a frozen Hisoka with a card in his hand 'Why is he holdin-' I gasped silently. Around him, many corpses lay unmoving, with blood poodles forming around them, and forming a circle display being Hisoka the center. A further corpse, still bleeding slightly, could be seen, in the frontier between the forest and the clearing 'Fresh kill... really, what is my problem with troublesome people? Why do I have to be around the most fearsome people ever? Ugh.' of course I didn't shout at the sight. First of all, it would give my location right away. Secondly, it wasn't the first time I've seen death. And most certainly it wasn't going to be the last.

I, then, remembered when Kuro ani tried to teach me the basics about nen. The only technique I've dominated was ten, but I did start learning zetsu and its theory. Now looked like the perfect time to try zetsu. Otherwise I might have become a certain clown's toy, also taking Kurapika and Leorio to hell with me.  
I managed to use zetsu. I didn't stop nen from leaking me completely but it was way better than before, much less noticeable. One would have to use some effort to spot me.

I approached the bushes Kurapika and Leorio were in and looked to Yori, Gon was nowhere to be seem. I kneeled down behind the boys and mouthed over to Yori "Where's Gon?" and Yori sat and held up a paw as if saying for me to wait. I huffed and patted softly Kurapika's shoulder blade. He brusquely turned around to face me and visibly sighed in relief when he saw me.

Kurapika then hit Leorio with his elbow, Leorio hissing slightly, and gestured over me. Leorio nodded to me and greeted me with a single wave of his hand. I returned the salute. We all turned to Hisoka. Doing this, I saw a branch over us shaking softly and furrowed my eyebrows.

In a single movement, I was raised from my feet and hang by my armored waistcoat. I flinched and Yori growled loudly. I looked behind and didn't see much, apart from a yellow pin sticking out of someone's ear 'Gittarackur!' my eyes widened.

At the blink of an eye, both Kurapika and Leorio jumped from their spots behind the bushes to enter in the clearing, away from me and already in a defensive stance. "Hotaru! When I say so, contort your body." Kurapika told me then turned to Leorio and whispered something in his ear. Leorio nodded and Kurapika soon raised his hand, quickly snapping twice. At the signal, Kurapika sped over to my right while Leorio sped to my left side. Kurapika tried to kick Gittarackur but said man dodged. Thankfully, he lost his firm grip on me. Kurapika shouted "Now!" and didn't need to say another word. I twisted my upper body and shrugged with all my might. I was dropped to the floor but before I could hit it, Leorio caught me in his arms and we both fell less painfully on the ground than it would have been had he not caught me. It's true I whimpered a bit and Leorio complained saying I wasn't gracious but I couldn't imagine a better success. Somehow, he managed to catch my form in his arms and not fall.

Gittarackur didn't make an attempt to move, what confused me. Instead, Hisoka laughed darkly and approached us before I could even figure out what was happening. He seemed to have teleported, when he actually just used pure sheer speed, next to me, on the opposite side of Leorio. As if on cue, Leorio gasped and in a foolish yet brave attempt, grabbed a nearby stick and held it towards Hisoka.

Gittarackur slowly walked up to us, in that strange shivering manner, and held the stick between his fingers. With a loud 'crack' sound, he snapped the thick stick with his index and middle finger as if it was a twig, which happened to be on his way. Leorio gawked and took some steps back, getting closer to Kurapika 'He was doing so well! What happened to my knight in a shiny armor?' I ended the thought with sarcasm.

Hisoka smiled at this and turned to me. I froze on my spot, searching for any kind of escape route. A path between the woods, leading back to where the others participants were, was tempting but the corpse out of the circle of bodies was in the way. Not to mention he seemed to have tried to head to the same direction in his final moments. I looked at my surroundings.

I could see from the corner of my eye Kurapika and Leorio some feet to my right back diagonal, Kurapika in deep thought, coldly evaluating the situation, and Leorio almost freaking out, searching desperately for some sort of stick thicker than the previous one on the ground. He was also probably looking for anything that could be used as a weapon. Gittarackur stood silently on my left diagonal, facing me and still trembling. And finally, there was Hisoka. He was standing right in front of me, his figure towering over me menacingly, and an amused discrete smile on his face. His hands were holding a card deck and shuffling it.

A silent scream left my throat as I saw him holding the cards. From what I've seen, it was rather easy to deduce cards were his main weapon. And they were as deadly as the best of swords. I was losing my cool. No scape; I can't use my power near so many people; Yori knew he couldn't fight both Gittarackur and Hisoka (and he couldn't communicate with Kurapika and Leorio, as it would reveal too many things); my friends seemed almost as desperate as me, Kurapika having started sweating and holding a rock in his hands; Gittarackur watching my movements and Hisoka blocking and shattering any kind of hope. I looked to the sky. 'If this will be my end in this world, at least I want to die seeing something as beautiful as the sky. Not this twisted and misty forest… Gon, I hope you find your father.' I saw Hisoka adding nen to the cards, using intensification. Gulping, I closed my eyes, waiting for the fatal blow.

It never came. After some seconds, I opened my eyes and saw Hisoka stuffing the cards into my backpack's pocket. I stood there for a few moments, dumbfounded. Kurapika and Leorio, I could see, were also confused. Noticing the confusion, the clown-like man answered our silent questions "Hotaru-chan, you still have much to improve, I can tell. I admit you impressed me having as much talent as you have in such a young age, but until you're fully matured into a true fighter, I can't kill you~ just… not yet." he game me one close eyed smile "Therefore, you should stay with those cards. You'll know how to find me and that you're ready to face me when you discover what's between that deck. I will wait until then, dear~" and gestured to the now packed cards.

I saw a red shadow hitting Hisoka across the face and then heard a soft 'thud'. I inspected the red thing that now laid on the soft grass 'A fishing rod!' I looked up, beaming at the end of the string at the far corner of the clearing, leading to the one whose attack hit Hisoka. Gon stood there, panting and with a firm grip on the fishing rod.

In the glimpse of an eye, Hisoka stood in front of Gon and held him by his neck. Gon had both of his hands wrapped around Hisoka's hand on his neck in a lame attempt to stop the choking. Hisoka's face wrinkled in disdain, obviously enjoying the scene "Ah~! Such a pained face!" and held Gon higher.

I couldn't take this anymore. One thing was messing with me. But nobody can hurt Gon. He's my precious friend! I dashed towards Hisoka, Yori following me. I looked back expecting Gittarackur following me but, to my surprise and astonishment, found both Kurapika and Leorio holding him back. When I was about 5 meters from Gon and Hisoka, I grabbed my bow and took an arrow from my quiver.

I pointed the arrow at Hisoka's cheek. He wouldn't be able to use Gon as a hostage nor a shield from this distance. Hisoka then chuckled as if we were taking a nice walk in a park and said "No need for such a thing… I won't kill your friend." he dropped Gon on the floor, the poor boy was almost passing out "And you can try all you want but you still are mine~" I wrinkled my nose in disgust, still pointing the deadly arrow to his cheek. He kept on "Don't make that face… I'm getting excited." and he threw his head back "No matter what you do, you'll still be mine. It's not like I would let such a preciosity leave my hands~" this was it. I sneered "I'm nobody's! I belong to me and me only! What makes you think I'm yours?" and bended my bow, preparing to flash an arrow deep into his skull.

He snickered and stepped on Gon's face "You can't escape from me. You're in a thigh leash, making you mine." I winced and released my arrow at him, aiming his forehead, while shouting "And what do you plan doing with a twelve years old girl?" Hisoka easily dodged the arrow as I prepared another. At least he stepped off Gon, who was regaining color. He fully turned to me "I won't fight you, for now. Once you reach fighting supremacy, we shall battle. The loser has to obey the winner. That means that in a couple of years, we will fight and I shall make you my bride." I stared, horrified, at him. I also heard Leorio gasping from where he and Kurapika were fighting Gittarackur. Hisoka proceeded as if we never interrupted him "I can tell you're the only one who meets my standards and is capable of giving birth to real fighters and warriors, that will have our genes." I almost fainted hearing that 'What the fuck? Is he insane?! He can't simply go saying these stuff! Ew!" and held the will of sticking my tongue out in disgust.

Gon stretched a hand out and firmly held Hisoka's ankle. He growled "Hisoka, don't you dare ever laying a finger on her." and held the man's ankle more fiercely. Hisoka just snapped out of his grip and nodded to Gittarackur. Both waved and, before I could understand what was going on, disappeared in the middle of the mist, likely heading to where Satotz-san was.

We waited to create a gap between them and us and then Kurapika and Leorio approached Gon and I. Kurapika was the first one to break the shocked atmosphere "Are you okay?" I looked at him, eyes still a bit wide, and answered "Yeah… I guess so. At least, I'm physically fine." shivering at the last part.

None of us knew where Satotz-san was, with all the mist and the forest's tricks everywhere. I asked to Yori if he could smell Satotz-san and he walked in the same direction Hisoka and Gittarackur headed to. We followed him hesitantly, Leorio carrying Gon as my dear friend was still dizzy.

With Yori guiding us, we soon enough reached Satotz-san and the second phase location. We stood in front of large and thick doors that bordered the forest and the supposed Second Phase. At least that's what Satotz-san said.

'One thing after the other. What new surprises await for me behind these doors?' I sighed 'At least I have Gon and the others. As long as we stay together, I have nothing to fear.' I smiled.

**Author's note**:

-Shin'a, it's very motivating to see that you love this story! Also, I bet Hotaru is blushing (and deep inside she's jumping from happiness) because of your comment. I plan on continuing it and also writing more stories with the Yukikami (Hotaru's family);

-Liz, I should be the one thanking you! And your reassuring words inspired me into making a future (extra) long chapter that will show Hotaru's brothers' perspectives on the adventure going on :D;

-Just in case, I'll do it again. I do not own any rights over Hunter x Hunter. All rights belong to Yoshihiro Togashi and Weekly Shounen Jump. I only own my (literally gods-excepting Yori) characters. I have no interest on selling this or intention to do so;

-Thank you for reading this!


	7. Cooking is harder than it seems like

As we waited for the gates to open, I sat on the soft grass that encircled the area. We agreed on sticking together, considering the events that succeeded just hours before. I looked up. Kurapika was fidgeting, still slightly nervous. This wasn't like him at all. At least not from what I managed to know from him. Leorio was cleaning some bruises he won using the first aid kit he carried in his suitcase. Gon was pacing from one side to another, clearly frustrated and agitated. He peeked at me and I gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled weakly and started to pace once again. Satotz-san was close to the huge doors and once our eyes meet, he grimaced apologetically, eyebrows raised in guilt. I mouthed over to him "Don't worry. It's fine." and gave him a thumbs up. He chuckled.

Thankfully, Killua soon approached us and commented "I can't believe you actually got here… I thought you were done for." his defiant and curious look relieved the tension in the air just a bit 'Maybe we just need something to take our minds out of what happened.' I consented with myself 'Yeah. That should be it.' and smiled at Killua, who blushed slightly.

Gon smiled and explained "Yori helped us tracking Satotz-san down." Killua raised an eyebrow, disbelief evident in his tone "This thing?" and pointed a finger at Yori, who I could tell tried his best to ignore the gesture. Killua didn't notice Yori's discomfort and proceeded "That is a weird cat." hearing that, I felt Yori shuffle faintly under my fingers. He was laying down next to me, his head on his paws. I giggled at Yori's reaction and Killua's comment "What did you expect? He's a predator, after all." and patted Yori on the head. Killua looked to the other direction, stubbornly "H-He's still a cat." and his cheeks were now a deep red.

We all laughed at this and after a few moments, even Killua joined us, even though his laugh wasn't nearly as loud as ours. Feeling calmer now, I dared to glance over where I felt Hisoka and Gittarackur's nens. Gittarackur was staring fixatedly at me, his usual trembling still there. Hisoka was next to him, body leaning against a tree, smiling at us, eyes closed. I furrowed my eyebrows 'Creepy… Why is he smiling…?' as if on cue, he opened his eyes, just a little bit, and stole a glance at me. Chills ran down my spine and his smiled widened 'He's so weird! Drop the smile, already!' I mentally shouted at him.

Looking over to where I was staring at, Gon's laugh faltered. He clenched his teeth and clutched the sides of his shorts. I swiftly turned back to them and laughed along Leorio, who was visibly trying hard not to roll on the ground, trying to ease the situation. Killua and Kurapika obviously took notice of Gon's actions and my reaction. Kurapika's gaze dropped to the ground and Killua tilted his head in confusion. Leorio's laugh and grin then slowly died and his face followed Gon's gaze. His expression turned stern and serious as he spoke softly "Ah." Killua was evidently even more curious.

Leorio took the initiative and begun "You see that guy?" and pointed over to Hisoka, whose smile didn't falter once. Killua nodded "Hisoka. What about him?" Leorio continued "He's totally sick. He and his friend attacked us and said some stuff abou-" he was interrupted when Kurapika elbowed him in the ribs. Killua narrowed his eyes in suspicion but didn't push on the subject and almost instantly replied "Is that so?" as Leorio massaged where Kurapika hit him hissed. He turned to Kurapika to complain but was, once again, interrupted.

This time, it wasn't someone from our group. Satotz-san spoke, his voice reverbing through the woods "Excellent work, everyone. Phase two of the exam will occur here, in the Biska Forest Park. So, I shall take my leave." my heart dropped. I have taken a liking to him. He added "Best of luck to all of you." and quickly glanced over me before walking away, in that strange manner of his.

Once he left our line of vision, vanishing amidst the trees, the gates slid to the sides, revealing a huge mansion and in front of it, many counters with cooking equipment. They were even equipped with barbeques. A murmur spread within the crowd of participants, confusion filling the air.

A voice rang "Will all applicants who passed the First Phase please enter?" we all looked over at the mansion's balcony; a young woman was sitting there, on a sofa placed to face the gates, with crossed legs and relaxed posture. Her eyes were of a bright green and her hair was of an aqua color, just like my eyes when I activate my goddess powers, tied up in five top knots. Her figure was lean and rangy, along with well-endowed breasts. She was wearing a black mesh shirt (and very revealing, also) with a bikini top under it, daisy duke shorts and high heeled styled boots of a wine red color. Behind her, a huge man in his early 30s' was standing. He had short black hair, thick eyebrows (visible from the large distance I was from them) and a large potbelly. He was wearing a yellow v-neck shirt that couldn't totally cover his belly and moss green pants. He was barefooted.

The woman smiled and said "Welcome. I'm Menchi, the Second Phase examiner." the massive (and hulky) man behind her introduced himself "And I'm Buhara, the other examiner." a loud growl could be heard across the large garden we were in 'Don't tell me this came from that examiner! That's what I call hunger.' I laughed inwardly. The examiners exchanged some words and then Menchi announced "Phase Two will involve…" the tension in the air rose "cooking!" she exclaimed.

Many in the crowd of participants gasped or repeated her "Cooking?" some said and there was even a guy that complained "We're here to take the Hunter Exam!" she answered sating that our task is to make a dish that attends their palate and that they're gourmet hunters. The guy laughed and Menchi looked slightly irritated. I noticed Hisoka was emanating bloodlust 'This could get problematic…' I thought as I looked at his smiling face. He certainly wasn't smiling because he was happy. I gulped and tried to break the tension, so thick one could run a knife through it. I spoke up, words scraping my throat, "Why not? Cooking could be necessary in extreme situations. You wouldn't want to be stuck lost at a forest with no notion of cooking, I guarantee." there was an awkward silence for a while.

Suddenly, many started laughing, including the guy who complained before, although others looked ashamed for laughing earlier. Menchi shouted, asking for silence and smiled over at me. I sheepishly smiled back. Thankfully, Hisoka seemed to have calmed down a bit, regaining his composure. A relieved sigh left my lips.

Menchi looked over at Buhara and nodded. The gigantic man said "The required ingredient is pork. You're free to use meat from any species of Biska Forest pigs. You must use the cooking facilities here to prepare the pork. And you only pass if we both find it delicious." Menchi added "And we will evaluate more than just the taste. Don't underestimate the intricacies of cooking. Got it? When we've both eaten our fill, the exam will end." Buhara finished "Then the Second Phase…" he slapped his exposed belly, making a huge noise, "begins now!" as soon as he did that, all the participants left the place in a hurry, going back to the forest.

Only Hisoka and Gittarackur were calmly walking to the forest. Even Kurapika and Killua were running to it. I walked behind them, with no hurry at all. After a few seconds, I looked back at Gittarackur and Hisoka. Gittarackur was still gazing fixatedly at me. Hisoka smiled "Back there, that was nice of you~ It would have been troublesome to kill those hunters. Want to be allies?" I paused on my tracks and though 'It could be beneficial… but I don't want to work with this sicko… but then, again, I certainly don't want him as an enemy.' I answered "That would be good. But don't you think of making me your plaything. Yori can do much more than tracking people down." a threat evident in my speech. Hisoka looked amused and Gittarackur lowered his head. The clown grinned "Looks like the cat has claws~ darling, I wouldn't do such a thing… but you have my word, nonetheless~!" I pretended to ignore that last part, despise the fact that the comment freaked me out inside.

I didn't give him a second chance to make some sort of shameless or funny remark and jogged, soon catching up with Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio. They turned to me and smiled, Kurapika slightly relieved and both Gon and Killua content with my arrival. Leorio muttered "How troublesome." and I pouted at that "I'm not the only one here!" and he looked furious "What's that supposed to mean?!" but before he could continue, Gon spotted something and slid down the hill we were on.

Killua followed suit and screamed "Yahoooo!" before colliding into Gon. Unfortunately, not only him but also the rest of us also followed him. In other words, when I, the last one, hit them, we fell in front of some pigs chewing bones. Enormous pigs.

Kurapika stuttered "D-don't te-tell me… they're carnivorous?!" lucky as we are, the pig turned at us and shrieked, curling our bloods. Leorio was running desperately before I could even stand up. Thankfully, Gon grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. We all ran up the hill, to where the other applicants were, being followed by a drove of pigs. Many of they didn't leave the way and were hit by the pigs.

Kurapika shouted over the sound of stumbling and ferocious cloven hoofs "We should take separated ways to mislead them!" and we all took separated ways. I ran until only one pig was behind me. Unfortunately, I was isolated and wouldn't be able to call for help. I made a closed curve and the pig hit a tree.

The beast turned and looked at me. 'Damn!'. It rushed towards me and I dodged just in time. Incapable of changing its course, the monstrous pig hit a tree and a branch fell over its head with the impact. Luckily, it fainted, making a relief breath leave my mouth. 'That was close…' I looked back at the pig. He was certainly heavy and I was obviously far from the mansion where the Second Phase was taking place.

I looked down and poked the Snow Leopard "Yori? You think you can help me carry… What's wrong?" I frowned. Yori was staring intently at some trees ahead of us, his eyes fixed on the trees. I narrowed my eyes. Whoever it was, they were good at hiding their presence. I was completely sure Yori and I were alone. That is, apart from the pig.

I bit my lip in suspicion and then called out "Step out of there, already! There's no use in hiding!" and from behind the trees, a silhouette appeared. Protected by the shadows that the dense forest gave, it was hard to tell whether they were a man or a woman. I entered into an attacking stance and took my bow off my shoulder and into my hands "Reveal yourself! And if you want the pig, go get one yourself." Yori placed himself between us, in a protective manner 'Yori…' I was flattered by how my shikigami always looked out for me.

The person chuckled. A way too familiar chuckle. An amused masculine voice spoke, ignoring my order, "Need any help with that pig? Oh… and I didn't know you talked to that cat of yours. That's interesting." the man stepped out of the shadows.

Hisoka had his arms crossed and I could see the shape of another huge pig behind him. I raised an eyebrow "Why so suddenly? Aren't you too busy with that," I pointed over the pig behind him "already?" and Yori arched his back in a predatory way. Hisoka replied, grinning, "Aren't we allies? Moreover, we are far from the mansion and you wouldn't be able to carry that back in time. As for your other question, no, I'm not too busy with this fairly light pig." he took some steps to get my pig and slumped it over his shoulder, as if it was a bag. What really bothered me, though, was why he was hiding his presence and the reason he was there.

I decided to play his 'allies' game "Indeed. Thank you for your help. But why are you here?" I smiled sarcastically. He moaned in pleasure 'Weirdo.' and laughed "Yes, this venom dripping from your voice~ and your cold, analytical, observations! Ah~!" I looked disconcerted at the delirious man.

After he calmed down, he placed his own pig over his other shoulder and looked at me "Shall we~?" he didn't wait for a reply and set of heading to the mansion. I followed him, Yori still between us. I didn't put my bow back at my back and Hisoka noticed this "No need for weapons~ and if you fought against me, you would like to have both hands." this took me off guard he continued "And I was there because I knew you would need help if your little friend Gon wasn't with you. Am I not a marvelous ally?" he sang. I rolled my eyes.

We soon arrived back at the gates and he gave me my pig. While he went to where Gittarackur was 'I guess creeps like to gather or something… ugh.', I carried my pig and placed it on the counter next to Kurapika's and behind Gon's and Killua's. Leorio was in front of them.

Kurapika leaned close to me and whispered "From what I've seen, the girl, Menchi, won't even taste your food unless it's decent looking." I nodded, thankful and prepared things to cook the pig. While the barbeque was heating, I cleaned the pig until only fine looking slices of the noblest parts were left.

I have never cooked before but watched the minor gods at my house do so, during my many 'visits' to the kitchen. So far, my work was pretty good. I then chopped some colorful and light vegetables and fruits such as tomatoes, apples, a pineapple, zucchinis, peaches and beetroots to contrast with the strong flavor of the pig.

I put some of them to cook in a fridge and peeled others. I cooked the pig meat and prepared the plate. The dish had to be perfect. I set the vegetables in a way they looked like swans (and tempered them with oregano) and the meat, now nicely cooked, in the center. I put the fruits over the meat as the sauce.

I took my eyes off my work and availed the situation. My friends were reproved. Apparently, Kurapika did a good looking dish but didn't pass either 'They must be very exigent.' I shivered in fear I would be reproved, too. I took the plate in my hands and walked up to the balcony, legs threatening to crumble down.

The walk seemed long and painful. My lungs were failing with anxiety and I was cold sweating. I placed the plate in front of Menchi and Buhara, on a short table. She looked over, her eyes twinkled and shined "I knew you were going to do it!" she smiled and took a fork to try my food.

The seconds that followed that are blurry in my mind but I clearly remember they seemed to last decades. Then, she exclaimed, ripping me off my daze "That's what a real dish is like, you bunch of morons, useless applicants and old rags!" Buhara didn't wait a second and put all the food I prepared in his mouth. Both Menchi and Buhara smiled and showed me their approving signs, raising them up. I smiled wildly but protests soon reached my ears.

Some of the applicants were saying that she only approved me because I defended her earlier and some were saying she pity me because I was small, cute and defenseless. I tilted my head 'How can they be so sure? Have these humans ever fought me? Have they ever experienced a true god's wrath? What makes them think I have ever needed help to pass?!' I grit my teeth. I couldn't use my powers but a little bit would serve them well.

For all's sakes, Kurapika spoke up before I did a huge mistake, guided by boiling rage and blind fury. He ran to the balcony and turned to face the people complaining "If you have something against it, than Hotaru can make this one more time as well as you. Then you can compare the dishes and say something about the matter." I blushed 'H-He's defending m-me?' and to my lucky, otherwise someone might have been able to see my pink dusted cheeks, Menchi said "Well said, kid. But I'm afraid I can't allow that. I have a deadline to do this Phase." she shouted to the mumbling crowd before her "I'm satisfied! I'm afraid this girl, participant #406 is the only one who passed this year's exam! Good luck next year?" and she was prepared herself to enter the mansion, being close followed by Buhara.

"That being said, it would be excessive to have a two phase Hunter Exam!" a voice broke out of nowhere and interrupted everyone's actions. Then, the sound of propellers could be hear. We all looked up and there, high in the sky, was a huge airship coming towards us.

I narrowed my eyes, trying to get a better vision as the sun was making it difficult to see the airship clearly. I only saw something falling from the airship and about to land… and so did it, with a loud crash and kicking up dust.

When the dust settled down, a few seconds later, a figure could be distinguished amidst the mess and the sound of wooden shoes hitting the now broken soil was heard by all in the place. The person who landed was actually a really old looking man.

He had big earlobes, long white eyebrows, a beard with its tip of a light gray, and the little quantity of white hair left tied up in a high ponytail. He wore white clothes with blue hemlines. His droopy dark brown eyes showed wise and life experience.

Menchi walked down the stairs that lead to the balcony and said, a serious and stern face taking place of her previous grin, "The chairman of the Selection Committee. He's in charge of the Hunter Exam… Chairman Netero." They chatted and Menchi admitted that her pride was hurt when that guy from before insulted gourmet hunters and made the phase more difficult than necessary.

After apologizing for the inconvenience and saying she's aware it would be impossible to find another examiner in time, chairman Netero proposed redoing the phase but she'll have to participate in the test she's going to give people there.

Brightening a bit, she asked for the use of the airship to take us somewhere called Mountain Split-in-Half or something along these lines. Once we arrived at the place, she instructed us to get a Spider Eagle egg. She demonstrated it by jumping off the ravine, holding into some webs, releasing the web, grabbing an egg in the way being pushed up by an updraft and landing softly where we were.

Many people gave up but the bravest ones jumped and grabbed onto the spider webs. Gon was the first one to jump, being shortly followed by Killua, Kurapika and Leorio. I, on the other hand, went to the edge and gulped. Some people didn't wait for the air gush and jumped with a bad timing. This bad timing rendered their lives.

Gon and the others, thanks to Gon, managed to successfully grab an egg and return. I was trying to gather courage when Yori nuzzled against my leg. I looked down. He lifted a paw and discretely pointed over to Gon's egg. I furrowed my eyebrows "Can you do it? You know I can do it, too, right?" he simply walked over to the edge, waited for the opportunity and jumped. I gasped.

Sure, spirits could return to a dimension even after their bodies were destroyed but that didn't mean I wasn't worried with Yori. He always helps me and if his body was destroyed here, I would have to wait an eternity until he gathered enough energy to get out of the void. Moreover, death was painful nonetheless.

The void is the space between dimensions where souls go after losing their bodies. Most souls didn't have enough power to bore into another dimension after they fall into the void. Spirits and deities, however, were special because after gathering enough energy, they could enter a dimension.

I felt like my heart stopped beating. My eyes were wide and my bottom lip was trembling with the fear I was feeling. Everything could go wrong. Yori could miss the timing. Another participant could try to beat him or worse. He could get seriously injured when landing. He could break the egg and its content could blind him momentarily…

My jaw dropped in horror. Along with the whistle of the wind, Yori and other participants were shot up and were falling towards the beaten earth platform we were in. The gush of wind was stronger than the previous ones so they were falling from a higher altitude. I tried to predict where Yori would be falling so I could hold him before the impact and, hopefully, soften the fall.

I was running in circles, more or less close to his shadow projected on the ground, with my arms stretched out to hold the feline. Yori had his legs recoiled to try to control the fall and his mouth wide opened, the egg carefully placed between his sharp fangs. I grimaced. I wasn't sure I would be able to hold him.

A blast of wind pushed him away from my arms and tried running after him. Unfortunately, I tripped over a bad located rock and fell face first. I didn't try to raise from the ground. I stayed there, starting to sob uncontrollably in frustration and sorrow. 'I'm so useless, helpless, and weak! What should I do?!' I cringed.

I heard a light chuckle "Are you looking for this, sweetie~?" the voice sang playfully. I rolled onto my back, my face aching and full of scratches, and opened my eyes. There, like some sort of heavenly mirage, was Hisoka with a grin plastered onto his face. The best part however, was Yori. He was in Hisoka's arms, paws in the air and still holding the unscathed egg in his mouth. I madly smiled and widened my eyes. That certainly was the most pleasant surprise I've ever had!

"Y-Yori!" I said, my voice cracking at the end and all horsy. Don't blame me, I was sobbing seconds earlier. I jumped onto my feet and got Yori into my own arms. Yori was heavy. Thus, I placed him onto his feet but while I still had him in my arms, I felt him purring reassuringly. I buried my face into his fluffy chest, the fur grazing my neck, and sobbed, relieved. My arms were firmly wrapped around Yori's neck and I squeezed him 'I'll have to scold him later! But thankfully he's safe and sound!'

After a minute or so, I released him and looked up at Hisoka, from my kneeling position. Hisoka had crossed his arms and was still smiling "Thank you for saving him!" I told him with teary eyes. He waved me off "That's what allies are for~ But I'm afraid you're not doing your part, are you?" I gulped 'D-Don't tell me…?!' he continued "Don't worry. Once we finish this exam, I'll instruct you on how to repay me. I'll just assign you with a simple task… see you soon, Hotaru-chan~" and he walked off.

Gon and Killua came running soon after that. Gon warned me "Hotaru, you have to deliver the egg to Menchi-san. Do you want me to deliver yours?" I shook my head "Don't worry, Yori can do that." I detached the bottom from my shirt with the number 406 from my shirt and fixed it on Yori's back with the help of some bandages wrapped around him.

Once Yori left us, Killua tilted his head "Are you alright? Your eyes are a bit swollen and you're slightly pale." I blushed in embarrassment and my gaze fell to the ground. Killua laughed "Well, forget about the pale thing. Problem solved!" and gave me a thumbs up as he bended over his stomach.

Gon was unaltered "Were you talking to Hisoka…?" he begun. I froze. He pressed on "I saw him walking off from here... you can tell us anything, okay?" I relaxed a bit. I told him "He saved Yori from a nasty landing…" and laughed obviously not finding it funny. He nodded and let the subject drop "So… shall we?" I felt my forehead wrinkle in confusion. Killua, now drying some tears from his eyes after laughing, commented "You're going to have a lot of wrinkles that way, you know?" and burst once again laughing. I pouted in annoyance.

Gon just giggled at this and clarified "Everybody who got the eggs should form a line to get them. Looks like them boiled them! And…" he sniffled the air "it smells deliciously!" and took my hand in his and dragged me to the end of an already long line. Killua followed us shortly.

Kurapika and Leorio met us in the line, accompanied by Yori, without the egg. I thanked the Snow Leopard with nod and made a 'humph' sound, after getting my bottom back. I was still mad at how reckless he acted, despise the fact that he helped me, a lot.

Once we all got our eggs, after showing our bottoms, we ate it. It was absurdly good! Never did I imagine that boiled eggs could be so good! Kurapika as well complimented its taste "I can see why they're called dream eggs." while we all ate the eggs happily.

Gon interrupted our daydreams "Hey, Todo-san." and we all turned to see who he called for. It was the guy from before that insulted gourmet hunters. I wondered off 'So his name is Todo…? How does Gon know this?' and Gon kept talking despise my attention being somewhere else "Would you like a bite?" and I snapped out of my thoughts. I furrowed my eyebrows "Seriously, Gon? You're too kind for your own wellbeing, you know." and glared daggers at the fat 'Todo' guy.

Todo gulped and opened his mouth to refuse. Surprisingly, Gon shoved a piece of his egg into his mouth and the guy's eyes widened and he choked a bit. However, he managed to chew the parcel that didn't go down his throat and he raised his eyebrows "It's delicious…" he said more to himself.

Menchi approached us "Now you've discovered the joy some things bring… and it's that joy that us, gourmet hunters, are after and risk our lives for!" the guy bowed in respect at her words and promised to return the next year.

After we all ate our eggs, we embarked the airship, having passed this phase or not. On the ramp that lead to inside the huge airship, I smacked the back of Yori's head. He hissed in pain and accusingly glared me. I snuffed and pouted, upset with his actions "Don't ever do that again! This is an order from Hyouhime!" and narrowed my eyes. He nodded and lowered his head. He knew I was serious about it if I used my real name. That meant it was an serious order. I, to get my revenge, kneeled down on my right knee and blew my nose into his fur. He jumped in disgust and I laughed.

Killua, who had already embarked the airship, saw this and rolled onto the ground, laughing. Gon also saw this and held in his laugher, biting his bottom lip and choking randomly to mask his laugher. Kurapika and Leorio had entered the airship long ago and lost the scene.

I got to my feet and resumed the walk to the entrance. Before I set foot into the airship, Gon and Killua waiting for me, Yori licked the hemline of my t-shirt sticking out of my waistcoat, leaving it soaked with drool. I grimaced in disgust "Yuck!" I shouted. Both Gon and Killua laughed hooted and Yori kept walking into the airship as if it wasn't nothing and shouted "This won't pass unpunished!" my battle cry made Gon, Killua and Yori run for their safeties and I sped off, pursuing them among the labyrinth that were the airship's corridors.

'_I seriously need a break!'_

**Author's note**:

-Shin'a, I'm honored that you liked the previous chapter! I'll try to include more Hisoka scenes! I also like him very much :D and Hotaru sent her greetings for you (deep inside I know she adores you). Also, I totally understand how you feel. English isn't my native language either and I know how hard it can be to gather the courage to say or type something in the language.

-Liz, I tried to make Yori more noticeable in this chapter, as you said he's your favorite character… I hope you like this chapter :)

-Next chapter, thanks to Liz's and Shin'a's incentive (thank you :D), I'll do some sort of flashback. It will be Kuroryuu's memory and to be honest it's pretty lame so far.

-Thank you for reading this!

-Oh! And I forgot to mention I intend on making more stories with the Yukikami inserted into other animes' universes, set into the story as dimensions or twin dimensions. I might give more details later (I can believe I just evilly laughed in my room-I'm alone at home so my neighbors will think I'm crazy or something) if I feel like doing so.


	8. Kuroryuu

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The other examiners were talking but it didn't interest me, leaving me bored. A memory popped up in my mind and I revived it inside my head… an old, merry memory.

_ "Long, long ago, everything was chaos. Light would fund with matter and matter would take no form. From the chaos, five patterns emerged. They grew and put order into the chaos. Soon enough, the five first souls were born at the same time. They organized the chaos into a universe. They could turn chaos into anything of their liking. They created… all things._

_ They divided their universe into two parts. A small one that contained a lot of dense mass and the other part revolved the smaller one like a blanket. This parcel is infinite and barely had any energy or matter there. Later on, they named this part void and the other one arghom._

_ They lived happily for many eons. They discovered that with their will, they could produce small and weak souls that inhabited matter with low density and after a while would slip into the void. They were highly amused by this. They discovered death and at the same time life. After a while, these small souls would gather the little energy existing in the void and return to arghom._

_ Then, they proceeded to find a way to refer to something without needing the thing itself. A way to completely ripe the remaining chaos. They invented words. The words held so much power that chaos no longer existed and was long forgotten._

_ They named each other, as proof of their bonds. They were the first family and, indeed, their souls are almost identical. The first pattern ever was named Leucetius. The second was named Tsukiyomi. The third, Amaterasu-"_

_ I interrupted Tsukiyomi otou-sama "Aren't those last two you and okaa-sama?" and he chuckled softly "Yes, my beloved son. Now, let me finish, will you?" Hyouhime, who was slouched on the sofa, head on my lap, shuffled slightly "Yeah, Kuro onii-san! Otou-sama didn't finish what he was saying!" I gave her a deadpanned look "Aren't you doing the same?" and she giggled and jumped from the sofa, landing on the carpet and almost hitting otou-sama in the process, who was sitting in an armchair._

_ I laughed and jumped, landing next to her. She started running and I chased her around the room, the soft light from the fireplace warming us. We were tripping over our feet and rolling on the carpet, in my case to keep up with her and in hers to run from me. Otou-sama beamed at us. He patiently waited for us to get tired and I sat on the soft carpet, leaning against otou-sama's legs, admiring the blizzard outside through the tall window on the opposite side of the fireplace. The night was cold so we lit the fireplace. Hyouhime collapsed on my stretched legs and I grunted "Hey!" but she was already sleeping and snoring loudly 'Not fair…' I mentally scowled._

_ We were in our main house, located at the outskirts of Yorknew city. We lived in the border between the city's lush green grass and the almighty and merciless desert. Our parents chose that place because it was close to the city and its conveniences, like the airport, but far enough to be silent and private._

_ I smirked darkly and stretched my hands out at Hyouhime. She lazily opened an eye and, seeing my coming hands, gleefully shrieked and tried to free herself from my grasp. Before she could do so, I tickled her and she started hooting loudly and curled up in a useless attempt to protect herself from my tickling attack._

_ I also laughed at how she was holding her aching belly with a hand and cleaning laughing tears with the other. Otou-sama laughed heartedly and pulled us to his lap. His armchair was close to the fireplace and we were being warmed up by the crackling fireplace._

_ After a few minutes, we calmed down and Hyouhime was playing with the shirt of my pajama, trying to knot the fabric with her small hands and snuggling in my chest 'I can't believe she's already six… and I am eleven…' I sighed. Tsukiyomi cleared his throat and continued._

_ "As I was saying, the soul originated by the third pattern is your mother, Amaterasu. The fourth is Cyhyraeth, your aunt, who visited us when you, Kuroryuu, was born." I nodded. Otou-sama has mentioned it before. She found my parent's hideout and, when I was born, came here to give her blessings. I don't like her, though, because she didn't do the same with Hyouhime. Otou-sama kept on with his narrative._

_ "The last one, the fifth one, was named Susanoo._

_They lived happily for many and many years, too many to count, and everyday they created something new. They created plants for the spirits created out of their will to inhabit, instead of the cold matter with light density. They created stars and planets in arghom to decorate the sky, which had a black color. The place was beautiful._

_However, one of them turned unhappy. The soul was feeling cast out. The rest of the souls were always together and organizing arghom as they saw fit. They agreed on everything and were satisfied with the way things were going. However, the soul didn't want to be like them. This soul didn't want things to be like that. He thought things could be different. More vibrant, more eventful, more colorful and more complex as well. Susanoo had divergent ideas and hid it for a long time, building up resentment until he reached the breaking point._

_After a while, being put into the same universe as the other four was unbearable for this soul. He argued with the others and they dismissed his worries and wishes saying 'The world we created is nice. It's already perfect this way.' and the other four didn't mention the subject again. He tried to convince Cyhyraeth, who he would entrust his life with, that they could do much better things. She was enraged that he thought that their world wasn't good enough._

_Taken by selfishness and grief, this soul created another universe using words, the old chaos. A new dimension. A dimension where he, Susanoo, could forget about his anger and restart. Built it as he saw fit. Nevertheless, this dimension was still too similar to the one the soul's siblings crafted._

_He, then, created another universe, or dimension, in the middle of the void. However, it was still too close to arghom. Devastated that he couldn't find peace, he cried. The tears that left his eyes held sorrow, pain and sadness. And these tears filled with emotions and words turned into stronger souls than the first ones. The first spirits were born. These newborn spirits flowed to the two universes he created. He was flattered. His dream was finally becoming true._

_There, these souls entered low density matter and reorganized the matter into more complex structures. The first living beings that weren't bound to an endless cycle of transition between the void and arghom. They held own wishes and did what they wanted. They didn't go to the void naturally. That only happened if their bodies were destroyed. If that did happen, they just had to gather energy from the void and return._

_The other four noticed this and were amused. They decided to cry with joy that their brother had found peace at last and, from their joy, happy-filled tears the first gods and entities were born. Their souls were slightly more powerful than the spirit's and they could use words as a way of changing their surroundings or use their will to create things. They were like The Five, only smaller and with limitations._

_The Five reconciled. For a while, that is. Susanoo and the others agreed that everybody should have the right to create and mold tan universe as they like, not like the majority wants. Unfortunately, the cycle repeated. Susanoo was once again tormented. They could do so much more! He left arghom to create more universes and unravel the secrets that their powers held. However, this time he left with a smile on his face and a promise of return. Cyhyraeth was left heartbroken with his departure._

_A lot of time passed on and her heartache slowly diminished, being replaced by hope. Hope that Susanoo would finally find true happiness. After Susanoo made uncountable universes and mastered the domain of creating souls and living beings, the other four went to visit him and look at his beloved dimensions. They were impressed. Susanoo was able to create dimensions in the middle of the void. Some were small; some had a twin dimension attached to it, only separated by a thin layer of void, making it possible for souls to travel from one dimension to the other with little effort; some were isolated, far from any other dimension and completely surrounded by the void._

_I noticed, however, that they still held similarities to arghom. Susanoo replied that he always missed our home and, therefore, always put some sort of element into the dimensions that were based on arghom._

_They souls he created didn't have to return to the universes. They could rest in peace once 'Their time come.' in the void, floating away from tiredness and pain. They would enter an inert state and happily drift off, forever in the void. Most of they did so. Unlike spirits, deities and archaic, ancient forms of souls, which unwillingly gathered energy to return to a universe, they could have an eternal break._

_Leucetius suggested that we visited one of these dimensions. Susanoo recommended one that was neither big nor small. It was full of colors and life. He said it was his favorite. When we entered the dimension, Cyhyraeth imagined it would be a good time to confess her feelings for Susanoo and made a scarlet liquid for Susanoo, to give him as a gift for his accomplishment and to represent her happiness for him._

_One of the inhabitants of the dimension, a kind of soul we would latter on call human that assembled deities in shape and diversity, saw Cyhyraeth doing so and panicked. That kind of power, the power to create things, didn't exist there. The inhabitant told others and some were skeptical. Others, on the other hand, tried to get Cyhyraeth's power._

_Mayhem was diffused and spread through the dimension. Soon, all souls that once lived there were into the void and unable to return to their dimension. Apparently, only spirits and deities had souls strong enough to break through a dimension's lawyer to get out of the void, with help of a little bit of energy. Susanoo was blinded with fury and rage because of his destroyed, spoiled masterpiece and went to arghom._

_He destroyed it, to the last bit._

_When we returned to his beloved universe, to mourn over it, he saw the liquid Cyhyraeth created. It was dark red, a little bit thick, slightly viscous, partially reflected light and its tone varied slightly depending on the gases it was exposed to. A truly intriguing thing and it had its own beauty. Susanoo didn't know Cyhyraeth created it and decided to put it into all animals, living beings with free will and more complex souls, to represent their more developed minds, the treasure unseen from outside._

_We were saddened by the destruction of arghom but didn't blame him. We returned to the first universe he created, the one that was very much like arghom, and decided to call it Spirit's plane or Spirit's dimension as it was filled with them. The deities that had enough energy after the arghom incident also went there._

_Once things calmed down, Susanoo apologized, to which we forgave him. We agreed on not destroying or making significant changes on the dimensions. Susanoo then decided to make more dimensions and keeps doing so. Cyhyraeth decided to settle down and now lives darkly and lonely in the spirit's plane, being checked upon and constantly aided by Leucetius. The latter one is now responsible for the dimensions' wellbeing._

_And, well, you already know your mother and mine's stories." Tsukiyomi otou-sama finished. Hyouhime probably woke up during the narrative. She looked enchanted by the story and was clapping her hands, as if the story was charming and happy. Her innocence really impressed me, sometimes. Well, she was six, after all._

_Hyouhime asked, after crumpling my pajama's shirt, "But… if Susanoo creates the souls and after they die they can't return to their dimension… how come the old dimensions still have living beings in them? Shouldn't they all have died, already?" I nod, also curious as to why such thing happened 'She does have a point there… and why did father use the third person at the beginning of the narrative…?' I thought._

_Otou-sama held his hands together in front of his chin, in a thinking position. He turned to us and stated "There are somethings that are too complicated and meant to be forgotten… but let's put it like this: The Five can create souls. But other souls can't. However-" he emphasized the however "If one soul fuses with another, they can create a similar soul to their own. Much like genetic. This process is easier if they have… physical and material… help? And… contact." Hyouhime opens her mouth, impressed and lets an "Oh…" out 'Otou-sama's hiding some details, I'm sure… well, he probably didn't say them because of Hyou.' I thought._

_Hyou, how I sometimes call Hyouhime, exclaims "Then, what are we? Were we created by your tears of joy? Like the other deities?" and her eyes shone with curiosity. Otou-sama just lowly chuckled at this and I teased her "Koorihime is really curious, today." and ruffled her hair. She giggled and grasped my shirt, playfully "I told you not to call me like that, Kuro onii-san! I just mistook it once!" she said, feigning a pout, jokingly, and tackled me, making the both of us fall onto the carpet._

_Otou-sama ignored our little playful fight and answered "Actually, you and your brother, Inari, were born from the fusion of Amaterasu ka-san and I." and smiled. Hyouhime stopped, her fist into the air prepared to give me a punch (Not that her punches were strong. Actually, they felt like feathers to me.), and tilted her head "Does that make Inari onii-san, Kuro onii-san's souls similar to The Five? Oh as well as mine?" I wasn't expecting her to say such a deep and thoughtful thing. Especially after Otou-sama just explained to her how things worked._

_Tsukiyomi otou-sama seemed surprised as well. He slowly shook his head in agreement "Yes… you're right, Hyouhime…" he said carefully. He looked her dead in the eyes "In fact, your souls [Inari onii-san's, Hyouhime's and mine] are so similar to ours [The Five] that I wouldn't be amazed or impressed if you are able to control chaos… that is quite an achievement that no soul but The Five's can do." Hyouhime beamed at hearing this "Yeah! I'm strong!" and rolled on the carpet, still holding the collar of my shirt, making me lose my balance and trip over my oversized pajama pants. I fell face first and hissed in pain._

_I commented "I don't think so, with this coordination… RAAAW!" I shouted playfully and chuckled darkly when she sprung to her feet and rushed upstairs, fleeing from me with diversion written all over her face._

"Akaitenshi-san! A-ka-i-ten-shi-SAN!" a voice drew me out of my thoughts. I looked over at Menchi. She was eating some sort of ice cream, probably expensive, and waving a hand in front of my face. I leaned my chin on my right hand. I was enjoying the memory, as it was of good times I missed so badly…

She commented "You seemed tuned out, you know? Did you hear what I said about this year's rookies?" I suppressed the feel to roll my eyes at her. Sure, she was beautiful with those big, round eyes, her curvy, well-endowed body and everything but I wasn't happy that she interrupted my thoughts. Moreover, I didn't feel like socializing right now. My younger sister could be in danger right now, considering how careless and distracted she is.

I sigh and reply "Yeah, sure. This year's rookies." she shakes her head and Buhara hums in agreement "I asked who you think that has the best chances of passing, among the rookies." She crossed her legs. We were inside chairman Netero's airship and in a room exclusive for examiners.

Inside were Satotz-san, Menchi, Buhara and chairman Netero has just walked off saying he needed to do something. I thought of how troublesome Hyouhime was 'Seriously, that's why I didn't want her to take the Exam in the first place! Now otou-sama sent me here to be her babysitter… that pathetical brat… she'll see once I get to be her examiner!' I sneered.

Menchi snorted "So? Are you going to stay like that all day?" and I uninterestedly answered "My younger sister, obviously." Menchi's jaw dropped, making a little bit of ice cream fall on her shirt. She gasped and grabbed a napkin to clean it. Buhara hummed in response. Satotz-san raised an eyebrow at that "And who might she be?" and I knew he already had an idea, considering how discrete Hyouhime was. I sulked 'I don't know her alias… and it will appear suspiciously if I don't know my own sister's name… that's it!' I retorted "We both know you met her. It's quite difficult not to notice her. She was long white hair and light purple, lilac, eyes. If you still can't reckon her, she carries a bow and an ugly… cat-" I put on a face thinking of her shikigami, Yori "-with her all the time." and sat straighter on the sofa we were in.

Satotz-san's eyes widened 'Yeah, he definitely met her.' I mentally smirked. He eyed me up and down "Hotaru-chan?" my heart sank at seeing that an examiner that barely met her called her with much more proximity and intimacy than I did 'Never mind that. I'm still her brother. And seems like her alias is Hotaru…' "You don't really look…" his moustache twitched with realization "Wait! Does that make you Takehiko-san's younger brother?!" I grimaced at the mention of Inari ani's alias.

"You mean that excuse of a brother? That scum? Yeah, I know him. So does Hotaru." I coldly answered. Inari ani told me some pretty nasty things about ruling his own dimension. I felt sick hearing that. He told me that when I have just got my hunter license. To top it off, he said he would take Hyouhime with him if I didn't follow with his plans of controlling many different dimensions. He knew Hyouhime was my weakness. Being the horrible older brother he is, he sent me to do many hunter jobs to develop my skills at fighting. This made me stay a lot of time away from home. Away from Hyouhime 'Now she hates me…' I thought, pitying myself. Apparently, Inari is planning to use me as a weapon to conquer supremacy and high status in many dimensions.

I tried to fix Hyouhime and mine's relationship and closeness by annoying her, like we used to do. Looks like she doesn't take it the same way and it only worsened our bond. Then, I tried to draw her attention on the rare opportunities I had back at home. She would ignore me, probably upset I broke my promise of not following Inari's steps 'Not that I'm following…' I mentally said dryly.

Satotz-san seemed dumbfounded at my aggressiveness towards my older brother. He blinked a few times. Menchi managed to clean her shorts but there was a stain there. Oblivious to our talk, she cursed bitterly "Why do you have to reveal your surprising secrets when I'm eating ice cream?" and eyed the damage made to her shorts. I tried to give an excuse for my behavior towards Inari ani to Satotz-san "I… don't like him very much." and he raised an eyebrow "I can tell that by myself, thank you." he said ironically.

I stood up "Well, I don't have anything else to do here." and headed to the door. As I was on the door step, I could make out a few things Satotz-san whispered to Menchi and Buhara "Hotaru-chan… participant #406… nen." Menchi gasped and she smiled, when she heard about my sister's plaque number.

I stepped outside the room, still holding the doorknob. I looked over at the end of the corridor, in the intersection with a larger corridor and next to the windowsills that showed the night landscape underneath the airship, and saw chairman Netero. With him, were two boys around Hyouhime's age talking excitedly with the old (but more active than lazy Hyouhime) man.

I turned to the opposite direction, walking to my room. My mind was restless and I would need some medicines to sleep… I sensed Hyouhime's nen. Having told chairman Netero I wouldn't reveal myself to the applicants until it was time for the Phase I am to examine, I turn at a dark corridor and hide my presence. She approaches my location and halts where I was at a few seconds before. I hold my breath. The lack of light might conceal my body and hide me from her eyes… but she's able to hear me nonetheless.

She stands there for a few seconds then shrugs her shoulders and keep walking to the direction of those two boys and chairman Netero. 'Where's that bastard Yori…?' I question myself. I didn't like Yori. While Hyouhime's shikigamis were bakenekos, mine were inugamis. Because hers were felines and mine canines, they didn't get along very well. Things got worse after I got my license and Inari started threatening (I feel more like it's blackmailing…) me. Yori now 'protects' her from me (not that I'm a threat… stupid cat brain) and one can guess he almost hate each other.

The funny thing is that Hyouhime actually likes Akira, my inugami that likes taking the form of a gray wolf. Akira even says he sympathizes with her… and that's a big deal because he doesn't like anyone but me 'And Hyou…' I mentally face palm at the antisocial wolf. Despise taking that form, he doesn't have great socializing skills and makes many situations awkward.

Once, we were hunting some thieves that rifled a small village. I hunted some rabbits and we were eating them. He would eat the raw meat and I cooked my meat using a bonfire I lit. Because he ate his share and still was hungry, he ate a little bit of my cooked meat. Unfortunately for him, he met a female wolf and tried to courtship (it was more like a really bad flirting) the poor wolf. She was actually falling for him (I've searched on some psychology books and still wasn't able to find her mental issue) when he farted. From the camp I set up, a good couple of meters from them, I was able to smell it.

I've never given him cooked meat again. Needless to say, the wolf ran like her life depended on it. And Akira gave up on running after her, as he was having a bellyache, constraining him. I lowly laughed at the memory. Looks like I'm feeling nostalgic, today.

I reached my room after a minute or two of walking; I took some sleeping pills from my drawer and got some water in the drinking fountain in my corridor. I entered my room again and closed the door behind me, locking it.

I took the pills and water all at once and fell on my couch, back facing the room ceiling. After an hour, my eyelids were heavy and I felt a deep sleep being pulled onto me, thanks to the drugs, like a warm and dark blanket. I didn't have dreams, that night.

**Author's note**:

-Shin'a, I'm happy you liked the chapter! And I'm relieved she doesn't look like a Mary-sue :D personally, Mary-sues are a bit scaring… I mean, they're so flawless and perfect, always saving the day, but I wonder what would happen should they turn sides (plot twist! *thriller music*) and they have so many qualities you need four pages to list them (and by the time you finish typing them, your fingers have already fell). As for your "difficulty" in writing what you think… I honestly believe you write your comments perfectly well! Writing a fanfiction should be a breeze for you ;) Oh! And Hotaru sent you a kiss. She's all shy for being complimented xD

-For whoever didn't get this chapter, this is Kuro's perspective and the stuff in _italic_ is his flashback. I know, I know. This chapter is confusing and I had no clue on how to write a flashback so, please, forgive my lack of experience and the messy chapter.

-Thank you for reading this!


	9. White halls in a Mental Maze

After running for what felt like hours, I lost track of Gon, Killua and Yori among the never-ending corridors of the airship. The white walls with its bottom half painted in a light blue color all looked the same and I found myself lost. I smirked 'Once I get my hands on them…!' I laughed all alone in the corridor like a lunatic. By now, night has fallen and from the occasional windowsills in some corridors, I could see the starry night sky.

I thought of Kuro ani's deep blue eyes, of a dark shade of blue that resemble the night sky. Then I grimaced. Thinking of Kuro ani still stirred some emotions within me. How much I missed stargazing next to him in the cold nights the desert offered back at home, a blanket shielding us from the prickling cold air and his warm body offering comfort to my own. Then I remembered when I went to the attic of our summerhouse to cry because of Inari ani and Kuro ani came to offer me company. No words were exchanged. There wasn't need to. With this a smile made its way to my face. I forgot about my annoyance towards my friends.

I shook my head. I can't get caught by the past's claws. Kuro ani sees me as nothing but a weak, pathetic little sister and I have to pass this exam to prove him wrong. 'Father will be proud. So will mom. And when Taji-chan's turn to take the exam comes, I'll tell him tips! I may even call Gon and the others over to help me to train Taji-chan!' I smiled with these thoughts.

I started walking again, considering I didn't notice I had halted, to begin with. I eyed my t-shirt's hemline. The drool dried but the fabric was hard and raspy. I sighed. I would have to wash this later.

In my walk, I passed through a large door with small windows that allowed me to see inside the room. It was large and from where I was standing, I could see chairman Netero with Beans, the weird green being, at his side and the backs of the remaining participants. My eyes widened when I spotted Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio inside. I frowned 'They're so dead!' and my frown only deepened when I saw Yori between Gon. The room had windows encircling it allowing a nice view to the landscape.

Noticing me there, chairman Netero raised a questioning eyebrow but his mouth kept moving. Deciding I had nothing to lose, I barged into the room, slamming the doors open and interrupted whatever chairman Netero was speaking.

All the participants' snapped their heads towards me but I ignored them all and faked a sweet smile "Sorry, chairman Netero. I was searching for some…" I turned to the three goofs that left me behind and only Yori seemed ashamed. Gon and Killua grinned and I could see them holding their laughs. "people" I continued.

Netero stroked his beard for a moment, seemingly in deep thought and replied "It's fine. I just ask that you don't interrupt me again and listen closely." I blushed with embarrassment as realization hit me that I was being rude and bowed profusely.

"I'm truly sorry." I walked to the opposite side from Gon and the others, still mad, and placed myself behind my 'allies' Hisoka and Gittarackur.

Netero waved a dismissing hand and said in a gentle tone "That's fine, dear. Now, as I was saying, we're scheduled to arrive tomorrow's morning at 8 a.m. and until then you can rest." he turned to Beans.

"You will find dinner waiting for you in the dinner hall. You're free to do as you please until you're contacted." as soon as Beans said that, Gon, Killua and Yori darted from the room. I scrunched my forehead and pinched the bridge of my nose.

I was about to run after them but someone grabbed my shoulder before I could leave my spot. I looked to my side and Kurapika offered me a reassuring smile and said "No need to run after them, Hotaru. You can do so after we have dinner, OK?" I relaxed and nodded my head. Even after eating the egg, my stomach was on the verge of growling.

"That's right. I'm starving to death here and some rest would be really great. Care to join us?" Leorio added. I closed my eyes with the overwhelming joy of those carefree words and the thought that I finally made some friends. Before coming to the exam, most of my human contact was when I was at Yorknew city doing affairs for my parents such as buying diapers for Taji-chan. Tsukiyomi otou-san always seemed to lose the cloth diapers, meaning I had to buy pullup ones.

We walked out and walked for a few minutes towards the dining hall. During the walk, Leorio was complaining about how tired he was and how dangerous the second phase had been. Kurapika hadn't paid attention and Leorio yelled at him for his lack of respect. I couldn't help but laugh at them. Leorio rubbed the back of his back with the hand that wasn't holding his suitcase and a light blush dusted Kurapika's cheeks.

When we reached the 'dining hall', it turned out that the place was huge and a long dining table covered with a full feast. I was almost drooling over the view and from the corner of my eye; I could tell Leorio already was. Kurapika held his composure but a rumble of a stomach from his direction sold him out and both Leorio and I laughed so hard we clutched our bellies.

Kurapika blushed and walked past Leorio's hunched figure and mine. He took a seat in the middle of the table and reached over for the food. I stood next to him using my blinding speed and made a mental note 'I have to work on my endurance, later. Let's see if I can keep my speed for long periods of time. I can't depend on my friends and Hisoka all the time.' After resting my hand on his shoulder, mimicking his movement earlier.

"Didn't you know it's common courtesy to wait for others before start eating?" I teased and he just ignored me and served himself. I shrugged towards Leorio who was making his way to Kurapika and I.

I sat next to Kurapika and in front of Kurapika was Leorio. A white tablecloth covered the table and the silverware was shining under the white lights. While Kurapika munched his lettuce carefully, I got my salad flatware and ate my own tomato. All the while, Leorio looked between us and groaned. I raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him.

"Why are you staring?" I tilted my head.

"Er… I don't know what flatware to use." he gave a dry laugh. I mentally sighed at his cluelessness and explained to him how to use his silverware properly. Soon enough, he was already at the main meal 'He wasn't kidding when he said he was starving…' I deadpanned. He shoved food into his mouth restlessly 'He's going to have bellyache later, with this going on.' I thought but remained quiet.

After an hour or so, the dining hall was full but there was no sign of Gon, Killua or Yori. The place was lively, with the sounds of forks hitting plates, glass touching glass and loud conversations. I excused myself. Leorio and Kurapika bid me good night. I returned with 'Have sweet dreams.' and left the dining hall.

I walked to the corridors, finally realizing they had a pattern. My head was filled with thoughts about the day and how close Yori had been to being hurt when I felt a presence. It sent chills down my spine with the anger it was full of. I halted and listened for anything suspicious.

Nothing.

That only made my suspicion grow. Usually, I was good at feeling nearby presences. I stood there for a few more moments before shrugging the feeling off. 'I might have ate too much. Now I'm even hallucinating.' I proceeded my walk until I found three familiar figures at the end of the corridor I was walking in.

I walked over to them and once I was close enough, I saw Yori with Gon, Killua and chairman Netero. I heard to the last bits of their chitchat.

"If you're able to defeat me, I'll let you become hunters." Chairman Netero finished. I perked my head from the corridor, startling both Gon and Killua. Yori nodded towards me, in a greeting way and chairman Netero remained unfazed.

"Can I join whatever you're doing? I want to be a hunter, too!" I chirped excitedly and winked towards Gon and Killua. Killua blushed and turned his face to the side while Gon giggled. I raised my eyebrow. With my wink the atmosphere visibly enlightened.

Chairman Netero turned to face me and closed his eyes as he replied "No!" with a grin on his face. I opened my mouth in utter disbelief 'SERIOUSLY?' I mentally shouted. He ignored my reaction and Gon was about to protest when chairman Netero raised his hand in a silencing motion. "I have my reasons and they're a special case." he stated not explaining anything at all.

I fumed 'Do I look that weak?! People always underestimate me! Tsukiyomi otou-san didn't think I could take part of the hunter exams, Amaterasu okaa-san always had an overprotective attitude towards me – though I can't blame her since I'm her only daughter and compared to my older brothers I wasn't physically strong – Kuro ani spent years telling my parents how weak I was to take the exams whenever he was home, the deities – that helped back at home and I considered family – always mocked me because of my laziness and now this!' I turned to leave and Gon stood there, shocked at my odd behavior. He didn't know how much I've been underestimated my whole life. Killua had a confused look on his face. Chairman Netero had looked at me with pity and sympathy in his eyes. This only made me angrier.

"Yori." I called for my shikigami and he strolled to my side, not once glancing over my shoulder. I left the group without a second glance and retreated to the dormitories of the airship I passed through earlier, when I chased the group I've just left. I was in a silent fury. I felt like shouting at the next living person that crossed my path. Luckily, none passed and I saw no one during the walk.

I found an empty room and entered it. The room was dark I was found the light switch. I turned the lights on and the lamps flickered for a brief moment before casting a cozy yellow light in the room. The walls were white and the wooden floor had a light beige color. Although small, the room had another door which I supposed would lead to a bathroom. A single bed rested against the wall to my right and a nightstand was carefully placed next to the headboard, without touching the bed. A small white wardrobe was next to the bathroom's door. A bed sheet that matched the wardrobe and wall's colors covered the mattress. A single pillow leaned against the headboard, partially covering my view of it.

I entered the room and closed the door after Yori stepped inside. I made sure to lock it and placed my bag, bow and quiver on the nightstand before collapsing on the bed. I stayed like that for a while until Yori licked my hand that was falling off the bed and purred, breaking the silence.

My anger was subsiding and I knew I was probably worrying Gon and the others. I usually was cheerful, had a short temper (but my anger vanished in the blink of an eye) and worried too much about simple things. But I didn't get mad to the extent they had seen today. It wasn't like me.

It's just that the stress built up inside of me and my blood eventually boiled. I also couldn't help but be angry when people treated me like a porcelain doll worthless any training. Kuro ani only trained me before he became a hunter. He understood me and introduced me to nen and its training. However, that training was short lived because once he came back, he started treating me like I was weak just like others did.

I sighed and entered the bathroom. Yori patiently waited for me outside and I knew he was worried too. He probably could guess that I was thinking about Kuro ani again. I turned on the shower and entered without waiting for the heated water. The freezing water seemed to wash away my worries, my anger and left me empty. I rested my forehead against the wall tiles for solid 5 minutes before picking up the shampoo and conditioner from the sink. I washed my long white hair that, now wet and straight, reached mid-tight.

The process was long and boring. The water was already warm and relaxed my sore muscles. 'So much happened today…' I wondered letting the water hit my shoulder blades. I hummed an old song that Amaterasu okaa-sama used to sing whenever I missed Inari ani for Kuro ani and I. Kuro ani and I would lay on our beds, since we shared a room when we were smaller, okaa-sama would sing this lullaby and we would be soundly asleep after a minute or so. It's been almost two years since she last sang this and now I had my own room.

I sighed and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel that was hanging from a rack around my body and left the bathroom. Yori was sleeping on the bed and the sight made me smile.

I grabbed some pajamas I was glad I brought with me and put them on. After freshening up and brushing my teeth, I turned the lights off and dug under the bed sheets. I was careful to not wake Yori up. The heat coming off him was calming and soon enough I my chest rose and fell with my calm breaths.

Although my body was resting, my mind was at full speed. I recalled the earlier events, old memories from my days after Inari ani left and the problems that were only beginning.

I had faced some scary pigs; been helped (more like saved) by Hisoka twice; Gon, Kurapika and Leorio protected me from Hisoka and Gittarackur; run until my lungs ached and my legs had a burning sensation and pursued Gon, Killua and Yori for a long time.

'Everybody thinks so low of me…' I felt a tear slide down my left cheek 'It's like I'll never leave the shadow of my brothers. Inari ani is the one that is a natural leader and made his name in both the spirits' dimension and this one. His name is known everywhere and they even nicknamed him 'Time Prince'. Kuro ani is a prodigy that was the youngest person ever to pass the Hunter Exam. As is that wasn't enough, he passed it in his second try. As a hunter, he's even known as the Nishihara couple's son, 'Bloody Gloves'… and what am I? Nothing. I am nothing but a child that will never be better than her brothers. The forgotten child of the Yukikami, as I'm referred to in the spirits' dimension.' more tears left my eyes and they slid relentlessly and formed a water stain in the pillowcase.

'I'm the ugly duckling." I shifted my position a little bit so now I was laying on my side 'I may have Inari ani's looks but they don't fit me like they fit him; Kuro ani is more powerful that I am, he always was; Taji-chan is the family's pride, the sunshine whose laugh brighten ups anyone's day.' I sighed this time. A tired sigh filled with hopelessness and hurt.

While Inari ani's affinity as a god is time and he can control it as easily as he breathes, Kuro ani's affinity is with matter. He can change any matter's properties; destroy any matter or create any. That is a really dangerous power and the fact that we're offspring of two of The Five didn't help any. He's also good at erasing people's memories using special chemical substances he himself created.

Once, when we were small and Inari ani still hadn't taken left home, he created a ball of matter so ridiculously and absurdly dense that it created a black hole. I can still remember the panic that arose in me as everything was quickly being sucked into the spot. Even light. Our parents had gone to hunt a criminal and get the bounty so we were alone at the house. Taji-chan still hadn't been born.

His eyes were no longer dark blue as he used his powers. They were shining with a bright scarlet light, a blazing red that seemed to pierce the air. Luckily, Inari used his powers. His eyes glowed gold for what felt like an instant form both Kuro ani and I when, in reality, he froze the time around Kuro ani and I and reverted time in the rest of this universe. The mess apparently disappeared and we were back at home, nothing out of ordinary. If you hadn't been there first hand, you would never believe the pandemonium that took place there.

As a nen user, I knew Kuro ani was a transmuter. He likes close combat better so he usually changed his nen into a blood like substance around his hands and enhanced it to make it as hard as steel. That's what rendered him the name 'Bloody Gloves' and I would bet my precious collection of feline hairballs that he had this transmutation skill because he was always mesmerized by Tsukiyomi otou-sama's explanation of why many beings in different universes and dimensions had blood.

Long ago, one of the five, Cyhyraeth, created blood to give it as some sort of present or something to Susanoo and that's why it's a common trait to universes and dimensions but it doesn't exist in the spirits' plan.

Unfortunately, my powers aren't easy to control either. Like Kuro ani, I had trouble to learn how to conceal and bend my power. The difference is that Kuro accomplished the task when he was 10 and I've just learnt how to do it.

I still don't know what my nen powers are like since I only know a few basic things about it but my goddess power is energy. Since my brothers and I are really suppressed when it comes to using our powers, I don't know the full extent of if yet. But I can basically control, create and extinguish energy. I can change kinetic energy into heat or create electrical energy.

Because Inari ani was an only child for most of his life, our parents had the chance to train him properly so out of the four of us, my brothers and I, he's the only one who knows exactly his abilities and how to use them.

As I kept thinking, my eyelids begun to feel heavy and my tears dried. Before I knew it, darkness engulfed me and nothing else mattered.

**Author's note:**

-I'm so, so, so sorry I didn't update earlier. I have these important tests going on and only now did I have time to write anything. I'm still in a tight schedule but by the end of this week I'll have time to write, since my vacations starts Saturday. To make up with you for this whole month I didn't post anything, I'll post twice a week during vacations instead of once a week. Be warned, tough, that where I live vacations work differently and they're on January, July and December. That means I'll only be posting twice a week during July.

-Shin'a, I'm happy that you liked this little peek at Hotaru's past and you don't hate Kuro (believe me, he has his reasons to be a jerk). As for Inari, he may make an appearance sooner than expected ;)

-Liz, don't worry about not reviewing last chapter. All of your reviews are truly appreciated.

-I apologize for any spelling, grammar of coherency errors. I've done this from 11 p.m. to 1 a.m. and considering I wake up 5 a.m. everyday my mind isn't exactly in its best shape.

-I know this chapter is boring but I wanted to develop Hotaru and put in more of her feelings and less action (just for now) and I promise next chapter will be much more exiting and full of action and everything. Not to mention I won't change next part of the original Hunter x Hunter plot but the story will take a sharp turn from the original. Wondering how? Wait until Saturday to find *evil laugh* and don't forget to make suggestions, criticize (I know there's lots of things to be fixed so don't be shy) or ask anything if you want to.

-Thank you for the comprehension and for reading this! I love you all :D


	10. Trick Tower

I woke up with the sound of someone speaking through loudspeakers. They were saying something but I couldn't figure out what. The room I slept in was dark, as it had no windows. I was clueless as to what time it was.

I shook my head fiercely, clearing my thoughts. Now that my eyes got used to the darkness, I could recognize the outlines of Yori yawing silently next to my legs, on the bed.

"-The airship will soon arrive at its destination." I heard the voice finish, whose owner I recognized as Beans, the weird green thing. This piece of information shook the remains of sleep off me as realization hit me. If I didn't hurry, I would miss the third phase! I jolted up from the bed, taking the bedsheets with me and startling Yori. He hissed angrily at my sudden movement.

I giggled nervously "Sorry there." and gave him an apologetic smile. I was extremely anxious as I hurriedly changed into my regular clothes and out of my pajamas. I had trouble putting my waistcoat so fast but managed to properly put it on. While I changed, Yori turned the lights of the room on and started his morning routine, which was licking his fur.

I brushed my teeth in a rush and went back into the bedroom. I put my quiver and bow in their places and grabbed my bag by its straps as I quickly left the room and ran through the halls until I reached the main entrance, where we would leave the airship to go to the third phase exam site.

When I got there, I was panting and had to support myself bowing and putting my hands on my knees. After I caught my breath, I straightened up and looked around. I was one of the first ones to arrive there. 'I guess I hurried for nothing.' I mourned mentally.

Around my were a short old man with a long, spiky, high ponytail and wearing a blue cloak (his number was #281); a tall, dark skinned man wearing sun glasses and holding a weird staff with something with an oval shape at its end (I couldn't see his identification number from where I was standing) and a fine looking woman with bright red hair and wearing sunglasses, also (her number was #80). All of them were minding their own business and seemed uninterested in me.

I looked at the wall to my right and looked through the window. We were approaching a thin tower that rivaled the height we were flying at. "I guess that's where we will take the third phase, huh?" I said looking at Yori. He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes as if saying he couldn't see what I was looking at so it didn't make a difference to him. I smiled, feeling rested and much better than yesterday.

I waited there for what seemed like 15 minutes or so and most of the participants were already there. When Kurapika and Leorio arrived, they sat next to me, on my right, and chatted about their ambitions when they became hunters. I was glad that they were calmer and didn't fight.

Then, Killua arrived and greeted us with a short salute. He sat on my left and let his back slid against the wall until he hit the floor. That was odd. I decided to cheer him up.

"So…" I begun "What do you think of the exam so far?" I tried. He turned his head to look at me and shrugged, relaxing a little bit.

"I'm kinda disappointed. It's way too easy. When I heard about the Hunter Exam, they said it was difficult and dangerous." He complained, to which I giggled. He pouted at my reaction and I tried to muffle the giggle with my hand to no avail.

"Well, then we should hope that the next phase is more exciting, right?" I said after my giggled died down.

"Yeah!" he said smiling and held his hand up. I've seen people doing this before so I also held my hand up and we fived.

I also smiled at his brighter mood now. 'Mission completed.' I thought happily. By now, all the examinees were here excepting Gon.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my neck and I panicked slightly. I flinched before a familiar voice chirped "Goodmorning!" and the smell of sweat invaded my nostrils.

"Gon! You're stinking of sweat!" I protested, trying to unclasp his arms around me. To emphasize my point, Killua pinched his own nose and Kurapika and Leorio stopped talking and started coughing.

"Didn't you take a bath after the game with Netero-san?" Killua asked with a funny voice.

Gon gave an embarrassed laugh and rubbed the back of his head "Hm… no?" he answered. I paused at his answer that sounded more like a question and resumed trying to free myself from his embrace. Gon didn't move an inch 'I can't believe it! I not even tickling him!' I thought exasperated.

Thankfully, Killua noticed my attempts and shoved Gon off me effortlessly. Gon fell on his bun and pouted.

"What was that for?" he said like someone took his toy.

"You can't attack and suffocate people like that!" Killua exclaimed obviously cranky.

"Uh… actually, he wasn't suffocating me-" I started before Yori stepped on me to sit next to Killua, as if agreeing with the boy. I huffed with the weight.

"Very well. Now that you all are here, you can exit the airship. We have already landed on the designated place for the third phase and you will receive further explanation once we get there." Beans said over the ruckus and everybody fell silent.

We all looked at each other. Kurapika had a determined look on his face while Leorio looked about to faint, hyperventilating. I didn't know how I was feeling. Anxious, perhaps? But I wasn't feeling the chill in my stomach that usually accompanied anxiety. Anyways, we formed a line to get off the airship.

We had landed during our discussion so I hadn't noticed it before. But now that we were standing on the roof of the tower, I realized that the tower wasn't thin like I initially thought.

After all of us were standing there, many asking questions to each other, Bean cleared his throat to draw our attentions.

"Everyone, the exam's Third Phase will begin here, at the top of Trick Tower." he explained. Someone asked something but he ignored it and resumed his explanation "In order to pass this phase, you must reach the tower's base alive." I gulped when he said 'alive'. 'This means we're much likely risking our lives after entering this tower… I guess this is good news for Killua. But this also means I'll be in danger, too.' I thought dryly.

Beans added "The time limit is seventy-two hours." 'Three days, huh?' I mused. Beans raised his gloved hands "With that, we will now begin the Third Phase." I looked at Gon and the others from the corner of my eye. Kurapika seemed to be thinking the same as me. He probably came to the same conclusion I did. Killua and Gon exchanged glances. While Killua looked uninterested, unlike I thought he would be, Gon raised his eyebrows, impressed with something I couldn't figure out. Leorio looked bewildered. "I will pray for your success." Beans finished.

Killua shrugged when I felt chills running down my spine. I turned back and Hisoka and Gittarackur were standing a few meters behind us. Hisoka waved slightly with a wicked smiled plastered on his face and closed eyes. I gulped.

After the airship took off and left us on the roof of the tower, we heard "Best of luck to everyone!" bid by Beans. I sighed in annoyance 'And we will need it.' I thought, my head hanging low.

I stood there, trying to figure out what to do next while Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio leaned over the edge of the tower roof and looked down. I absently took notice of someone talking to them and climbing down the tower.

"Ho-ta-ru-chan~" a husky voice sang behind me. I jumped slightly. 'I let my guard down!' I thought startled. Yori growled next to me and I turned in the blink of an eye. Hisoka bended a little so his face was centimeters from mine, as he was incredibly taller than I was (you can't blame me, I'm only 12 years old).

"W-what?" I asked a bit bluntly and stuttered, my voice a shrill and horse. I couldn't help but be intimidated. After all, Hisoka had this effect on people. Not to mention he was using nen to appear more dangerous.

He closed his eyes as he smiled "Please take a step back." and he gestured with his arm, motioning behind me.

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion "Why?" this time, my voice came out more naturally and Yori arched his back in an attacking stance.

Hisoka kept his smile and simply pushed me lightly, but with enough strength to make me take a few steps back to keep balance.

Out of nowhere, the tile I was standing on weaved a little and I fell into the opening it formed. I fell for a second before landing ungraciously and Yori crashed onto me, taking the air from my lungs. I groaned in pain and he stepped off me.

I looked around. We were in a dark square room with a single source of light that barely illuminated the faces of the other three people in the room. I analyzed each of them. A man with dark, shoulder length hair whose number was #85; a woman with blue hair arranged in a braid that fell over her right shoulder and bright green eyes whose number was #112 and, finally, my eyes fell on a short snot-nosed blond guy in his mid-twenties.

I grimaced. This phase wasn't going to be easy. And then something hit me 'Wait. Where's Hisoka. I thought he would want to do this phase together…' I wondered.

As if on cue, Hisoka fell from the ceiling, the hole briefly enlightening the room. He swiftly and graciously landed in a crouched position next to me.

The first one to break the silence was the raven-haired man. "You. Put these on." he said in a low voice and threw stopwatches at us. I caught it with ease and looked at it. There was a small glowing screen with a countdown clock. It showed us how much time we had left 'seventy one hours and forty five minutes…' I read. There were also two buttons. One with a red circle and another with a blue 'X'.

"I don't like these. They're ugly and the colors are wrong!" the blond man screeched. I winced at how loud he was.

The black haired man ignored the comment and clarified "According to that tablet, these buttons will offer us options and the majority wins." I nodded, signalizing I understood. I saw from my peripheral vision that Hisoka smiled.

"I don't like his smile." the blue haired woman muttered loudly enough for all of us hear as if Hisoka wasn't there. 'Nice. I'm stuck with a psycho – who happens to be my ally, an arrogant and loud knucklehead and an extremely annoying woman. The only decent person here is the black haired person.' I thought exasperatedly and internally sighed.

"Repeat it." Hisoka said, with his smile still on and a murderous aura around him. This wasn't getting us anywhere so I took the initiative and walked over to the only door in the room.

"Repeat what?" the woman said stupidly.

I pretended nobody said anything and read aloud what was written on the door "At this door, select 'O' to open, 'X' not to open." I turned to face the group "Shall we?" and put a hand on my hip, annoyed.

Everybody nodded but the woman put up a face before doing so.

"You lot have to select 'O'!" the blond man said, making me deadpan. We all looked down at our stopwatches and selected 'O'. Soon enough, the number 5 appeared besides the 'O' sign on the door and a zero appeared next to the 'X'.

We all walked through the hall that opened, as the door slid to the side. We all walked, me taking the lead. The hall had brick walls and its ceiling was lower than the room's we were in before.

"I'm Fukui Akio! Remember that! When I become a famous hunter, I'll let you become my servants!" the blond man suddenly shouted 'I guess we're introducing ourselves, then?' I mentally suggested. Fukui was a rather known surname, which explained why he was so full of himself. If I'm not mistaken, it's the name of a family of rich merchants.

"And I'm Mori Haruka, the greatest woman to ever walk on these lands!" the woman said, brushing her braid off her shoulder. She guffawed afterwards. 'These will be the longest 71 hours of my life…' I cried internally.

"Saito Kaede." the raven haired man said barely audible and simply.

"Hisoka." said man said with another smile and a dark grin. 'And this is my hint…' I thought.

"I'm Hotaru. Nice to meet you all…" my voice dropped at the end. I didn't really mean the last part but the situation was awkward enough as it was. I was hoping to leave the atmosphere more comfortable with it.

"Hotaru? What a ridiculous name!" Akio snickered. I glared at him and gritted my teeth. This human was bothering me to no end.

Surprisingly, Hisoka was the one to stand up for me. "Not as much as yours~ and your name really suits you~" he raised an arm with the palm of his hand facing upwards.

Akio widened his eyes and opened his mouth in a furious fit. By now, Haruka was laughing nonchalantly and Kaede was suppressing a smile. I mouthed a 'Thank you.' to Hisoka and replied mouthing a 'No problem.' with a dark diversion lacing his features.

I ignored the darkness surrounding him. I was kind of getting used to it.

We walked for about three minutes before we reached the end of the hall, where the hall split. "A bifurcation." Kaede murmured. Both ways were blocked by iron bars.

On our left, was a sign that read 'One path lead to a trap and the other is a shortcut. Choose 'O' for right and 'X' for left.' I tilted my head. A 50-50 chance. Also, it didn't specify if the trap would deadlock our way down or simply hider it.

"You must choose left!" Akio said bossily. I frowned and Yori furrowed his muzzle, showing his teeth. He wasn't enjoying this either.

"I'm actually surprised you can read." Haruka remarked mockingly. Akio fumed and gritted his teeth.

I looked down and pressed the 'O' button as a payback for his bossy behavior. Apparently, I wasn't the only one as the sign showed that out of the five of us, four chose to go right.

Akio snarled like a wild animal "I said we should go left!" and stomped. I raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. It's five against one, you know." I warned him.

"Five? I think you don't know how to count, brat." he said arrogantly and put his hands on his hips. He obviously didn't notice that Yori was also a potential adversary.

"You're the only one who don't know how to count." Kaede commented and headed towards the right hall whose iron bars retreated into the floor.

We all followed him with Akio following behind. He was murmuring profanities and curses under his breath, although not loud enough so we could hear him. We walked for so long that was suspicious. I also realized that the halls were inclined. That was barely noticeable.

"This doesn't look like a shortcut." I told them. Hisoka nodded in agreement but creepily enough was still smiling.

"This must be the trap! I ordered you to choose the left way!" Akio yelled. The rest of us sighed, silently agreeing to cast Akio out excepting for Hisoka. The clown like man had a murderous aura around him that engulfed us and made me feel slightly jittery. Thankfully, he didn't attempt to do anything of the sort and Akio still had his head on his shoulders. At least physically.

After walking for ten minutes, according to the stopwatch, the hall enlarged alarmingly. We found ourselves staring at a large room with five lifts in the opposite wall. The bricks gave place to large concrete plaques and the headroom was almost twice as taller than the halls'.

Above the middle steel lift was a sign like the ones we ran into previously. This one read 'Three of these lifts will lead to the lower levels of the tower. The other two will automatically disqualify whoever take them. Choose 'O' so every member will take a lift and 'X' to reveal what lifts will disqualify you. However, if you choose the latter, two people will have to stay behind until the 72 hours are over.' I finished reading.

'So we did choose the shortcut, back there… but this could also be the trap. After all, no matter what two of us will fail this.' I considered.

I looked up, both Akio and Haruka seemed troubled, and concerning their popularity among the party, I would be, too. Akio was pacing around the room and I could see beads of sweat rolling down his high cheeks. His bright expensive clothes were beginning to dampen. Haruka, on the other hand, was as still as a statue, not moving a muscle.

Hisoka had a carefree body language and didn't seem even the slightest unsure about his choice. 'It's so plain obvious what they're going to choose. If the last option happens to be majority's choice, then a fight is inevitable to break out. In this scenario, Hisoka guarantees his slot in the Fourth Phase. Also, from my observations, Akio and Haruka are the most likely sacrifices. They're conscious of this and this awareness explains their behavior and will probably lead them to choose the first option given to us. At least they would stand a chance. I won't even try to read Kaede. Being as stoic as he was, it's pointless. Now… what do I want?' I thought.

I looked down at my stopwatch. 'The last option is also the one that benefits me the most… but is it fair for Akio and Haruka? Isn't choosing this the same as condemning them to failure…? Just like Kuro ani did to me for these years…' I grimaced with those thoughts.

"Hey! You, the brat with the idiotic name! I demand you to choose 'O'! Otherwise you will have to face the consequences! You know, you're the weakling here so I'm only helping you." Akio smiled smugly, plainly faking all of that in a desperate attempt before completely panicking. Even after finishing talking to me, he kept mobbing his mouth out of nervousness.

Something in his speech really unnerved me. Maybe it was the fact that he insisted in insulting my name. A name that my precious friends liked. Maybe it was the way he was so convinced that I would be easy target. Maybe it was the way he underestimated me. But, regardless of the reason, that helped me to make my decision. I pressed the 'X' button. Now the result of this Phase was in Kaede's hands.

Kaede looked down and made his move without sparing a second glance at us. Three of the lifts' doors opened. The first two and the last one, from left to right. Kaede chose the last choice, also. But what threw me off was why he did so. 'Is he that confident in his abilities? Meaning he felt in the same position as Hisoka? Did he want to get rid of those two?' I wondered but my thoughts were short lived as Akio and Haruka's bodies dropped dead, cards sticking out of the back of their necks.

I gulped at the sight. Even though death and murderer wasn't something new for me, it was still hard not to look away and throw up. A Jack of clubs card was deep inside Akio's neck flesh while a Queen of diamonds was in Haruka's.

Of course, being the daughter of blacklist hunters, the idea of someone's life being taken didn't bother me. However, seeing with my own eyes one's life seeping out and leaving an empty body with no soul was… uncomfortable.

To make things worse, the knowledge that the person's soul entered the void never to return to this dimension, against its will, saddened me. Because of my lack of freedom, I always valued the liberty humans had. They don't have to worry about breaking an ancient agreement that could lead to the destruction of a whole dimension, concealing their identities or giving protection to spirits.

Shikigamis, gods' guardian spirits, are spirits who make a special contract or bond with a god. They are loyal to their masters, the god they make a bond with, and serve them. In return, the gods lend them energy. This way, spirits can have better lives at the spirit's plan, where violence between spirits and territorial fights aren't uncommon. Usually, because it's easier to make connections with the same kind of spirit, gods only have one kind of shikigamis.

I averted my eyes after figuring out the cards that took Akio and Haruka's lives and walked to the first lift. Kaede mysteriously copied my movements without looking at the bodies lying on the cold concrete, as if he had expected it. 'I should keep an eye on him. He's acting way too suspiciously.' I made a mental note and nudged Yori's back, as he had followed me and was sitting to my left.

Yori looked up and tilted his head, as if asking 'What?' and showing his confusion at the same time. I mouthed 'Keep your guard up around Kaede.' to him and he nodded in response.

After Hisoka retrieved his cards and cleaned them by quickly swinging them, the blood on them splashing on the walls and the floor, he walked to the last one of the open lifts. As soon as he was out of sight, meaning he entered it, the steel door close in front of me and I heard the familiar sound of casters and tethers moving. I was tense for a moment, considering the possibility that the trap was actually a fake information in the sign but I could tell that the lift was moving downwards. In other words, closer to my goal.

Considering the tower is tall, the descent took a good few minutes. It didn't surprise me. I expected it to be because we were given three whole days to get to the base. If the Hunter Exam is like people say it is, then three days would barely be enough time to an experienced fighter to make it to the base.

During that time, I caught myself wondering how Gon and the others were doing. 'What if they got separated?' I bit my lip in concern but then relaxed 'Kurapika is clever. He surely found a way to make all of them stick together in this.' I nodded to myself and ignored Yori's scared looks directed at me.

When the lift slowed down, I snapped out of my thoughts and prepared myself for anything. The lift came to a stop and the door opened painfully slowly.

Outside the lifter was a dark circular room with stairs leading further down into the tower. The stonewalls gave an eerie feeling and the air was cold and humid. I shivered and stepped out of the lift. When I looked around, I was surprised to find myself alone in the room. I had expected to find Hisoka and Kaede there but was greeted with the silence of the stones.

After Yori got out of the lift, its door closed again, leaving us in complete darkness. I sighed. Now it would be troublesome to find the stairs. As I was about to reach my hands out to search for one of the walls, bright white lights shined on the high ceiling and cast an uncomfortable light on the room.

Next to the stairs stood a muscular figure covered by a cloak in straps. Even through the cloak it was possible to deduce that under it was a man with massive well developed muscles, even rivaling Hisoka's built.

His hands were secured by thick handcuffs and so were his feet. I frowned. I didn't like where this was going. His loud metallic clicks, he handcuffs fell and hit the floor, making even louder clangs.

I took a fighting stance and so did Yori. I could tell he was silently snarling and I took my bow off my shoulder and over my head. Because I don't have much stamina nor physical strength, supporting Yori with my arrows while he did the short-range attacks was the best battle tactic.

As the man rubbed his sore wrists, I took an arrow from my quiver and placed it on the bow, not stretching the string as a cautious matter. If I attacked first, I could lose a chance to get a harmless outcome.

"_I'm sorry, little girl, but I'm afraid I'll have to kill you." the mysterious man said nonchalantly._

**Author's note:**

-Well… here's the so awaited chapter! I hope you liked it. It's 2 and a half a.m. here so I'm dying from tiredness. That's why I'm really sorry for the spelling, grammar and other errors I'm sure that this chapter is filled with.

-Hey, Shin'a! I really missed you ;u; it feels so good to have you reviewing my story and it really incentives me whenever I'm tired or sleepy. I'm really thankful for your support and comments! I tried making this chapter longer than last one and more interesting… so please let me know of your opinion, OK? :D I'm sorry last chapter was short… I did it in a hurry (well, I also did this one in a hurry but I put a little bit of more effort into this one). As for your English, I think it's perfectly fine and you can express your ideas nicely (not that you should listen to me, I'm not a native speaker, just like you xD). Hotaru sent you strawberries to thank you for all the support! ;D

-KarennPuff, thank you for sharing your opinion on the story! As you and other readers seemed to like Hyou's relationship with Hisoka, I think I'll try to develop it further :) I'm truly happy you're liking this so far :D and thank you once more for reviewing!

-Thank you for reading this!


	11. Fear

I gulped. The fight certainly wouldn't be easy. I had hoped that I somehow could negotiate with the man. Apparently, things weren't going to be that easy. The man took one step backwards, putting his hands over the stone wall.

The bright lights immediately diminished and became more comfortable for the eyes. I could tell that Yori was extremely tense. As much as I'd like to deny, I was also tense and even scared.

The stones he touched retracted into the wall to reveal two holes where thick metal chains were placed in. I felt my hands sweating with the sight and the bow slipping from my left hand.

I tightened my grip on the bow and held the arrow more firmly. On the other hand, the man took hold of both chains and placed his right feet in front of the other. This wasn't good. 'I've never seen that stance before!' I grimaced.

"Can't we solve this pacifically?" I risked.

"I like to know the names of my victims. What's your name, pitiful little girl? Don't worry, I'll be fast." the man ignored my comment. I must admit I wasn't prepared for that. Fighting to kill? I wouldn't expect that. At least not in the Hunter Exam.

"H-Hotaru." I said in a small voice. Usually, I would have answered firmly but my voice didn't seem to obey me. 'This exam is messing with me… yet I have to get my license! Otherwise, Kuro ani will never recognize my value! And I'll never track Inari ani down!' I felt conflicted.

"Well, Hotaru, my name is of no importance but as a sign of respect, I'll tell you how I'm known." he said, still nonchalantly. I'll waited for him to proceed. The longer he spoke, the bigger my chances were of not fighting. Although it also meant less time to finish the phase. "I'm known as Medusa's Shield." he informed.

My eyes widened and Yori hissed as the man slid the cloak's hood off his face. He had short, spiky, green hair and a tanned skin. Because of his skin, I could tell that he was recently out of the tower. That meant either he had special benefits or that he had been recently put in the tower. I knew that the Trick Tower was a prison, once many criminals my parents caught were brought here. His eyes were of a lush green that matched his hair.

I started trembling in fear and nervousness while Yori's hiss turned into a full growl. I've heard of Medusa's Shield before. In the depths of Yorknew city, there were illegal fights where people gambled on the fighters. Usually, the fighters were slaves and their 'owners' received a percentage of the money betted. According to Amaterasu okaa-sama, Medusa's Shield was one famous fighter of these fights.

"Enough of talk. They said I could leave this place if I prevented you from reaching the tower's base." the man told me and started spinning the chains so fast that they seemed to form a semi-transparent round shield.

'The chains are about half a meter… which means that he has two shields with one meter of diameter each!' I thought exasperated 'I hardly think Yori can attack him with these small openings… and I also bet he can deflect my arrows, too.' I tried thinking as fast as possible.

Medusa's Shield sprinted towards me, although he didn't seem fast, at least for me. I dove to my left in the last second while Yori dove to the right. The man passed by us but did a quick turn, skidded his feet and charged at me.

I sprung to my feet and ran to the stairs that led down, now that the path was free. Before I could take more than three steps, however, I felt a sharp pain around my ankles and something cold and heavy tying them together. I tripped.

Thankfully, I damped my fall by swiftly putting my hands in front of my face. I looked at my feet even thought I knew what happened. One of the chains was firmly pinioning my legs. I groaned in pain. I also probably sprained my right ankle.

The man walked over to me. When he stood half a meter from me, still spinning the other chain, I couldn't help but to let a low scream of pure, sheer terror escape my lips withour my consent. His tall figure towered over me and cast a shadow over my incapacitated legs that completely terrified me. I had never felt so scared.

'I don't want to die!' I panicked, coherence slowly leaving me 'I don't care if it's prohibited! If I don't use my powers, I'll really die!' I thought desperately. As I was about to use my powers to stop the man, Yori jumped on the man's back from behind and sunk his sharp claws into the man's flesh.

The man let a sharp scream of pain and stumbled back, away from me. Yori sneaked over the man's shoulders and clawed Medusa Shield's right shoulder, leaving an oblique deep cut on the man's back that bled profusely, staining the cold floor.

However, before Yori could bite the man's neck, he fell backwards and on Yori. Yori whimpered and squirmed under the weight to no avail. Medusa's Shield rolled off Yori and kneeled with both knees next to Yori's head.

During their fight, I managed to free myself from the chain and was now running towards my bow that I managed to drop while I dodged his first attack. Unfortunately, it slid away and was lying next to the lift. I was also limping from my sprained ankle, which slowed me down.

I reached my bow and hurriedly stretched my hands to pick it up. Being as unlucky as I am, I heard a loud whimper coming from Yori and looked to my right to find Medusa's Shield holding his chain tightly against Yori's neck while he painfully stepped on Yori's paws. My shikigami was in an unnatural position and to worsen things, the huge man was sitting on his chest, encumbering his breathing.

I yelled at the man "Let him go!" and before I could even process what I was doing, I shot an arrow in his direction.

He wriggled out of the arrow's way but by doing so, he lost his balance and freed Yori. To my despair, Yori didn't move away from Medusa's Shield. 'He couldn't have suffocated Yori, right?!' I thought, fearing the worse.

I heard a sigh and snapped my head up. Medusa's Shield had recovered his chains and was spinning them again. I felt hot tears trailing down my cheeks. Tears of anger.

I let out a harsh war cry and ran towards the man without a plan. I've had enough of plans that failed. 'I can't mourn now.' I thought determinately during the run. I felt the high dose of adrenaline diminishing the pain in my ankle.

Medusa's Shield also ran towards me and stretched his left arm, making the deadly spinning chain turn into a blade. When I got close enough, I ducked and his left chain graze my right cheek.

Before he could do one of his sharp turns, I pierced his back with my metal bow where Yori had made a slash.

He screamed again and twisted his torso to try to hit me but I deepened my bow in his back and stopped his movement.

Medusa's Shield released the chains and tried to reach for my bow but I took an arrow from my quiver and bored it into his left palm.

He cried out loud, his scream sending chills down my spine and snapping me out of my anger fit. Before I could stop him, he flinched in pain and curved his back to hold his injured hand. However, the movement deepened the wound my bow made.

He stopped all movements and fell to his right side, with a loud thud and over his own chain. As I was still holding my bow, I heard a sickening ripping sound during his fall and my bow was screwed from his back.

I watched all of that horrified.

'Did… I… kill… him…?' I found it hard to think of anything. Everything seemed to have frozen and time was inexistent. I felt my jaw slowly drop in horror.

I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I didn't know what was happening and didn't want to understand, either.

I screamed all of my frustration, fear, horror and sadness out and fell to my knees.

"STOP IT!" an unknown hoarse, high-pitched, voice screamed over my own "You're going to make me deaf! This equipment is sensible, OKAY?!" the voice continued.

My scream died down more out of surprise than acceptance.

I dried my tears with my T-shirt and asked with a shaky and low voice because of the screaming "W-who are-are y-y-you?" I dried some more new tears.

"I'm Lippo, this phase's examiner. If you stop screaming in my microphones, I'll send a doctor to take a look at Medusa's Shield and a vet to look at your cat. Is that fine?" Lippo asked with a slightly amused yet annoyed tone.

I nodded as a response and a door appeared next to Yori's body, close to the stairs. From the door, I could see a nice room with white walls and some sofas.

Two men stepped out and silently went over Yori and Medusa's Shield. Both wore white smocks but the one that walked over to Yori and kneeled beside him had black hair. The other one was blonde and had a stethoscope around his neck. He was checking Medusa's Shield's pulse.

I deduced that the black haired man was the vet Lippo sent and the blonde man was the doctor. To try to avoid the tension and expectative that those men held, I spoke up, directing Lippo.

"Why are you willing to send a doctor to Medusa's Shield? Isn't he a criminal?" I asked the first question that came into my mind.

Lippo hummed in the speakers then replied "He's one of my hunter trophies, I guess." to which I nodded. I looked down, fighting not to run to Yori's side and get in the vet's way.

"He's alive!" the blonde man shouted, making an invisible weight be lifted from my chest "He's unconscious, with severe hemorrhages and anemia! He need to be transferred urgently to a hospital and be operated!" he continued. He then turned to look at me "You did quite a number on him, didn't you?" and I felt accused by his words. What was worse, though, was that he was right.

At his orders, two women in light green nurse uniforms got out from the same room the men came from, bringing a stretcher with them and helping the doctor to place Medusa's Shield on it. They quickly left the circular room. That made me feel slightly, almost nothing, better. 'At least I didn't kill him…' I thought, still feeling awful despite my own thoughts.

I felt tears fall viciously from my eyes at the vet's silence. I didn't dare to look away from the door where Medusa's Shield disappeared into and look at Yori's condition.

'Please. Please. Please. Please. Yori, please. I need you. Don't leave me. Please. Please.' I kept mentally begging for Yori to live. I almost lost him once, in this Exam.

Sure, I knew that by being a spirit, Yori could enter this dimension, again. But I still couldn't bear to think of how painful dying is, even for spirits. Not to mention I would be the cause of Yori's pain.

Something drew me out of my reverie. It was the vet's words.

"The Snow Leopard has four or five broken ribs. I need a radiography to be sure. His lungs are clean, which means the broken ribs didn't perforate his lungs. It has dislocated both shoulders. It also has many bruises in its neck." I held my breath while the vet spoke. However, his next words sounded like Taji-chan's cries when he was born. A sign that brought happiness and relief to me. "Its life isn't in danger and with my care, it should be brand new and running in a month." the vet finished.

I felt so relieved I had to fight the urge to jump on the vet and cheer. Suddenly, the world seemed brighter and kinder. I felt like I had just hit the jackpot. Nothing could possibly describe how happy I was to hear those words. And this happiness pushed all the fear I was feeling into the back of my consciousness.

I didn't waste time and sprung to my feet and ran to Yori's side, ignoring the pain that was returning to my ankle. I hobbled quickly to the vet's side, once the man was concealing Yori from my view, and collapsed next to Yori's head, stroking him like he was made out of glass and could shatter at any instant.

"I think you should leave him under my care." the veterinarian spoke softly.

I bent and hugged Yori "No! I don't want to leave him!" I said stubbornly. Yori shifted faintly under my grasp and I looked at him through teary eyes, making him look blurry.

"C'mon. I know that this really scared you, but he needs medical attention and the sooner he gets it, the better. Now, stand back and let me finish my work." the vet said patiently.

I reluctantly backed off and let the vet place a large piece of cloth under Yori. Then, something hit me. "But after the treatment, how will I retrieve Yori?" I said, frowning.

The vet chuckled and lifted the cloth's loose ends. "You're the daughter of the Nishihara, right?" he replied with the question.

I tilted my head in confusion. 'How did he know that Tsukiyomi otou-sama and Amaterasu okaa-sama's alias is Nishihara? The only ones who know about that are Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, Satotz-san and Killua – that is, if he paid attention to Gon at the first phase. And there's no way my friends told a random vet this fact. Maybe Satotz-san is watching this…? Hm… it does seem viable yet unlikely…' I tried figuring out. Deciding to ask Satotz-san later, I replied to the vet with a simple "Yeah, that's me." and narrowed my eyes.

Not only had the vet avoided my question, but he also knew my affiliations. Thankfully, he answered my first doubt "It shouldn't be difficult to get the Hunters Association to deliver a leopard to a famous hunter family." he said, now putting the package over his back carefully, with Yori still unconscious in it.

I felt tranquilized and reassured with that piece of information. I remembered something important and told him "Oh! And he'll probably be startled without me around so just tell him 'Yukikami' and everything should go just fine." pointing to Yori.

"Yukikami?" he said questioningly and I nodded. "Alright. See you in a month at your house, then." and he disappeared through the same door (I must add that I was impressed that he could carry Yori at all. The feline wasn't light). I heard the sound of a lift and tensed up a little bit. I got used to Yori's companion so knowing we would be apart for a long period unnerved me. Yet, I was relieved that he would be well.

Yukikami is my family name at the spirits' dimension. Yori surely would understand that our separation had my consent if he hears the name. After all, he, too, was familiar with it and knew there was no chance a human would know about it unless someone from my family told the human so.

The throbbing of my ankle was extremely uncomfortable and distracting. Deciding I would have a better performance if I treated it, I asked to Lippo "Is there a first aid kit in that room?" and looked up.

He took a minute or so to answer "I believe so. You can use it if you want to. But I won't habilitate the lift." he said, apparently bored.

"Thank you." I shouted and slowly walked over to the room.

The room was very well lit and had many stretchers (that at first I thought were sofas) and medical equipment. The walls were white and the floor had a light blue tone. To my left I could see a lift and the floor had bloodstains, probably Medusa's Shield's, leading to it.

To my right I could see a sink and over it was a cabinet with glass doors. Inside it, resting over a shelf, was a small white box with a red cross over it. 'Bingo!' I thought, feeling much better now that the guilty of killing a man and the pain of loosing Yori were lifted off me.

I strolled over to it and stretched my hand. I couldn't reach the cabinet. 'I can't climb the sink… it's dangerous. And I can't ask for Yori to fetch it for me, either. With my sprained ankle, I doubt I can use a stepladder or a chair…' as I tried to solve the problem at hand, I heard the lift's door opening.

A very familiar voice asked with slight amusement "Do you need any help, Hotaru-chan?" and my eyes widened as I turned to face the visitor.

"Satotz-san!" I smiled.

He chuckled and his moustache twitched funnily as the sound reached my ears. He walked with long strides to me, the same way he did in the first exam.

I stepped aside and let him get the first aids kit for me. He was much taller than I was! If anything, he was even taller than Tsukiyomi otou-san, although he was slender and otou-san had much more muscles.

He handed me the kit and gave me a closed eyes smile. I smiled back, even though he couldn't see it. "Thank you!" I chirped happily. Despite the terrifying experience I had gone through earlier, I felt almost normal, at this point.

He sat on a stretcher and I copied his movements, sitting on the stretcher across from him. He waited for me to sit before replying "You're welcome." nonchalantly and waving a dismissive hand.

As I opened the kit, I remembered that I wanted to ask him if he told the vet about my family. I paused, holding the top of the kit mid-open and looked at Satotz-san seriously, the warmth of earlier leaving my features "Did you tell that vet about my parents?" and Satotz-san looked genuinely surprised with the question.

He raised an eyebrow almost imperceptibly "No, I didn't tell anyone…" and I could feel the color slipping from my face, probably leaving me even paler than I naturally was. 'If he didn't tell him, then who did?!' I thought, alarmed.

Deep inside, I knew that Satotz-san didn't tell the vet but that seemed like the most reasonable answer at the moment.

I tried to hide how startled I was but Satotz-san noticed it nonetheless. "Is something the matter, Hotaru-chan?" he asked, sounding slightly worried and his moustache moved funnily again, although I didn't feel the slightest will to laugh.

I snapped out of my thoughts and resumed getting what I needed from the first aid kit as I answered "Don't worry, it's nothing. But thank you for caring, anyways." and shot him a grin. Don't misunderstand me. I really like Satotz-san but I couldn't simply take the worry off my head. 'How did that vet know?' I kept thinking.

He didn't seem convinced but let it pass. He eyed my injury interestedly and commented "It doesn't look serious… I'm not an expert but from my experience, you should be healed in 3 days or so." while stroking his moustache. I nodded. I got bandages and an anti-inflammatory cream.

Satotz-san stood up as I applied the cream over my ankle and covered tightly with the bandages. When he returned, he handed me some ice, which I thanked him for and put over the lesion.

"So, how are you going in the Exam?" he broke the silence.

"I guess… acceptably, so far?" I replied, my answer sounding much more like a question.

Satotz-san hummed as a response and crossed his legs as he said "Well, I watched your fight from the commanding room." and raised his hands in a uninterested manner.

I blushed with embarrassment. The fight had been far from pretty, notorious or noble. If anything, I wish I could erase it from my memory.

'If Kuro ani were in my place, the fight would have ended in the blink of an eye… and he would have done it graciously… wait! But he also knows nen! And he can use his Bloody Gloves nen ability! So I shouldn't be feeling bad, right?' I was having a inner debate.

Satotz-san apparently noticed my troubled expression because he spoke up "If it is of any comfort, I think you fight amazingly." he said, trying to cheer me up.

I smiled shyly at his efforts. I didn't want to said it out loud but it worked. I murmured a small "Thank you, Satotz-san." and he smiled back.

Then, he leaned forward and wiped something from my right cheek. Confused, I frowned and he answered my silent question by raising his right hand. His thumb, which was now slightly red, had a little bit of blood but didn't have a cut.

Finally, it hit me. During my fight, Medusa's Shield's chain probably cut me.

I was about to let go of the ice to clean the cut and make a curative, when I saw a hand grab the first aid kit before I did. "Don't worry, just hold the ice." Satotz-san said, taking cotton balls, disinfectant, a medical tweezer pincher, Band-Aids and a cicatrizing ointment. I kept track of his hands with my eyes, he said reassuringly yet nonchalantly "Leave this to me.", and as always, he held an almost emotionless tone filled with superficial indifference.

I watched and tried to keep still as he employed a cotton soaked with the disinfectant over the scratch and it left a searing sensation on my skin. I suppressed the urge to hiss and to try to ignore the feeling; I concentrated on the wall behind Satotz-san.

The room was silent but it didn't feel unnerving or uneasy. After administering the cicatrizing ointment and putting a Band-Aid over the cut, he backed away.

I looked down at my ankle and removed the almost completely melt ice. The throbbing had stopped and only a faint ache was left. "Here, use this." Satotz-san said, holding an ankle band out.

I gratefully took the ankle band and took my shoe off. I wore the ankle band and it fit perfectly. After putting the shoe on, again, I tried supporting my weight on the feet and didn't feel anything out of ordinary aside from a small discomfort 'This will do… I hope.' I thought as I took some steps.

Satotz-san interrupted my test and headed to the lift. "I guess I should be going. See you, Hotaru-chan." he said as the lift's door opened.

"Thank you for everything, Satotz-san! See you!" I bid back as he entered it and the door closed behind him.

After he was gone, there was an awkward silence in the room and I decided I've already wasted too much time. Looking at my stopwatch, it read '66:48'.

"Five hours?!" I asked aloud, without realizing it. I walked hurriedly back to the circular room, to avoid worsening my sprained ankle and rushed, holding back my speed, to the stairs.

After descending a few meters into the spiral staircase, the light of the circular room no longer illuminated the path so I had to squint my eyes and lean my left hand against the wall to keep track of the way.

After a minute or so like this, I almost tripped when I reached the last stair, as I didn't see anything. I fell but rolled to diminish my fall.

I stretched my arms out in the pitch-dark place.

That was my mistake.

My hands met a wall of warm flesh and I quickly recoiled them. But not fast enough.

Whatever I had run into, grabbed my hands and pulled me forwards, making me lose my balance and stumble. I fell over a heap of sharp and hard objects I didn't recognize. Panicked, I used my hands to stand up and run from my predator but my hands found something I wish I hadn't recognized.

A skull.

I let out a blood-curling, high-pitched, scream of pure horror and panic. 'These are all bones!' I thought desperately. I felt a waft move my hair and realized it must have been a blow from whatever was hunting me.

I quickly covered my mouth with my hands to avoid unnecessary sounds, ran forwards, away from the thing, and further into darkness. The sound of my feet crushing bones echoed through the room and formed a sinister symphony or despair and death premise.

All I wanted was sit over those bones and cry but something, maybe my instinct, told me to keep running.

And so did I.

I ran until I felt about to panting and found a cold cement wall to rely on. I shook my head for any signs of movements but saw nothing. Just the blackness.

Sliding against the wall, I tried to be as silent as possible as I sat on the never-ending bones lying on the floor. 'I need to get out of here!' I tried figuring out a way to go through that or dodge it but nothing came into my mind. I didn't know what the room was like, where I could exit it, how I was going to do so, what was pursuing me or even if I could make out of that situation.

'No!' I thought, feeling determination rush over me and a dim hope overwhelm my mind, although weakly 'I can't leave Yori alone! And I need to find Inari ani! Not to mention that I couldn't do that to Gon and the others… they're my friends, after all…' I rose to my feet again.

'I wonder how Gon and the others are doing…' I thought but was shortly cut by the sound of steps snapping the bones. 'NO, NO, NO, NO! I'll have to think about that later. First: survive!' I mentally shouted as I dashed through the bones again, expecting to mislead the thing.

That game of hide and seek kept going until my legs were trembling and my feeble arms couldn't sustain me anymore as I leaned them over my knees, taking in sharp and hitched breaths.

I felt a hand clenching my forearm and I snapped my arm in an unthinking reaction. Knowing I wouldn't commit the same mistake twice, I didn't attack my attacker. Instead, I ran with the little strength I had left and scurried to the opposite direction I had felt the hand from.

Luckily (and about time), I felt a doorknob and wood under my sore fingers (I had injured them when I fell on a roughly broken bone during one of my runs). I quickly opened it.

The light blinded me for a few seconds as I felt my irises adjusting to the new environment. After regaining my vision, I turned to close to door as quickly as possible just in time to take a quick glance at my pursuer.

There, shielding its eyes from the light with its slender hands, was a hunched, sickly pale, skinny creature covered by wrinkles. It didn't have any sort of hair and what terrified me the most were its eyes.

The yellowed sclera, surrounding a grey iris and a pupil that had been completely dominated by an advanced cataract, making it appear white.

I closed the door and locked it with a key that was placed in the keyhole.

I sat on the carpeted floor, breathing heavily and trembling uncontrollably. Without wanting to, I let some tears escape my eyes and fall on the cream-colored carpet.

Only after regaining my composure did I dare to look at my surroundings. I didn't take many details of it, being still a little shaken. I figured another corridor with bricks on the walls. However, this corridor was broader and carpeted. Not to mention that each meter on the ceiling had a lamp, making it much more well lit than the corridor I walked in before with Hisoka, Kaede, Haruka and Akio.

Saying that I felt an unpleasant sensation would have been a mistake. I was outraged, scared to no end, dizzy and just wanted to throw up somewhere and lie to wake up from this nightmare.

I took a deep breath and stood up, feeling my heart stop racing frantically.

"Explain." I asked demandingly, directing myself to Lippo.

"Interesting, right?" Lippo answered in an ominous way the loudspeakers created.

"What was that?" I said more fiercely, this time.

I could practically hear Lippo snicker "You need to learn how to respect your superiors, did you know?" he mocked me 'This human…!' I thought, infuriated. "Well," he continued, "that was Carl Pinesonfield." and paused.

"Carl Pinesonfield?" I encouraged, feeling calmer now that I was getting answers.

Lippo clicked his tongue and kept explaining "Yes. He was a famous businessperson in Zaban city many years ago. He had an unusual hobby…" and left the tension hanging in the air.

This really annoyed me. So did his voice. "Just spit it out!" I complained.

"Patience." he reprehended me. I rolled my eyes but remained silent. He resumed "And that hobby was tasting… exotic things." I was still silent, knowing there was more to it. "That's until he crossed the border. He ate his own wife." Lippo said, clearly distasteful.

I gasped. Then I felt extremely disgusted and had to clutch my waistcoat to calm down.

"Obviously, I immediately locked him here but he devoured one of his inmates…" Lippo said with a sigh. My breathing turned heavy again. "So we decided to separate him from the others… the only problem is that he didn't want to eat anymore." and that drew my attention.

"You give him HUMANS to EAT?!" I shouted accusingly.

"NO! No!" Lippo quickly corrected "We get some Man-faced Apes from Numere Wetlands. He can't tell the difference specially after his physical condition deteriorated and he became blind. It's a pity, though. He was one of my biggest trophies." I sighed in relief. I had met Man-faced Apes before. During the first phase, Hisoka killed one that tried to turn us against Satotz-san.

"So… I just have to follow this corridor?" I asked after a brief moment of silence, dropping the disgusting and horrifying Carl subject.

Lippo also seemed somewhat relieved for the subject change "Yes, at the end of this corridor you'll find a place to rest and then you can keep going down the tower." he said.

I thanked him, knowing I would get no reply and walked through the hall, pleased and eager to get away from that horrific room.

The corridor did sharp turns, had ramps and left me clueless as to my current location. After half an hour of an exhausting walk (emphasized by my earlier stressful situations), I found the room, just like Lippo said.

I entered the room then closed the door. I looked around to find myself in a pleasant room equipped with a small kitchen, a sleeping bag neatly folded on a large sofa, and two other doors. The room was well lit and had white and black furniture and decoration.

I inspected the kitchen. It had a stove; a fridge with soda cans, vegetables and instant food; a microwave; tableware; a sink and a gallon water bottle with equipment that gave me easy access to the potable water.

Then, I went to the door next to the kitchen and opened it. It opened to a dark staircase leading down. I gulped. My experiences with stairs that day hadn't been pleasurable. I locked the door just in case and locked the door I came in from.

Then, I was left with the last door, close to the sofa.

I walked over to it and opened the door in a quick motion, half expecting some sort of trap or prisoner jumping at me.

Instead, I was greeted by a baby blue bathroom that smelled like lavender. 'Now I know how Taji-chan feels…' I wondered and suddenly missed home. I dismissed the thought and called out "Yori! You have to loo-" I stopped mid-sentence.

'Yori isn't here, your knucklehead!' I recoiled as if I had been punched in the belly. The realization that Yori was out there, away from me and that I probably wouldn't see him for a long time was like a smack right across the face.

True, because our bodies had to sustain our souls, they were stronger than the average human body and healed way faster. Yet, Yori gained nasty injuries and it would still take a long time to heal, although much faster than it would take a normal snow leopard.

Deciding that a good bath would help me, I undressed and turned the hot water tap on. Instantly, hot water hit my shoulder blades and relaxed my sore muscles and emptied my mind.

After fifteen minutes or so, I got out of the shower and got some cleaner clothes from my bag, although I only had one waistcoat.

After dressing again and placing the bow and quiver where they belonged, I took a look at the stopwatch. The numbers showed that I had sixty-two hours and fifty-eight minutes left to complete the phase.

'Well, if we're supposed to go down the tower in seventy-two hours, then I guess I still have some time left. Moreover, it must be about night time, out there…' I convinced myself and yawned, covering my mouth with my hand.

Feeling sleepier by the second, I decided to take a short nap after brushing my teeth and drinking generous amounts of water.

**Author's note:**

-Shin'a, these flocons d'ariége sound delicious! ^^ And I hope you like the long chapter :D Oh! And Hotaru thanked you for the candies :) she said she wants to go to France, now.

-I know, this chapter looks more like a thriller or a horror than the Third Phase… it's just that I wanted to try something new and I've always wondered what it would be like taking another route in the Trick Tower. After all, HxH made it clear that the phase was different for each character (or group of them), as seem when Hisoka fought that ex-examiner and many characters finished the tower alone or with small groups.

-I tried not to change the characters' personalities too much (it's really hard to be one hundred percent loyal to their personalities) but obviously failed miserably at it. So I'm sorry if this bothers you, readers, or anything.

-So, as you know, I don't own Hunter x Hunter and I won't (and didn't) write this with the intention of selling this material or anything. I have no rights over Hunter x Hunter and… well, you know. I just had to do this, just in case xD because patents in Brazil work differently and everything.

-Thank you for being patient with my grammar, coherency and spelling mistakes and reading this! Love you :)


	12. Boredom

I stretched and faced the door. Right at that moment, I was standing in front of the door that lead to the staircase.

I had taken a nap earlier and was ready to go, feeling fresh and disposed. I even ate a hamburger that I found at the fridge. The things that happened felt distant and insignificant. The only thing that still bothered me was Yori's absence.

After taking a deep breath, I unlocked the door and peeked at the darkness that greeted me back. I could only see a few steps before the darkness engulfed everything from sight. I looked down at my stopwatch. The screen showed me '60:04'.

'This means I spent about three hours, here… well, I'm feeling much more refreshed so I guess it was worth the time. Moreover, it must be midnight or so outside, so the other applicants might be sleeping.' I wondered.

Before I took the first step out of the room, which I knew was safe, I had an intern debate whether I should use some of the supplies and set fire to them. This way I could light my way down. However, I didn't know how the ventilation system worked here so starting a fire could be dangerous.

For instance, I could be left without oxygen. Or I could set off aa fire alarm.

Anyways, I decided to go without light and was now holding onto the wall as I went further down into the tower in complete darkness.

At the beginning, I calmly descended without worrying myself. But after what felt like half an hour, I started to feel concerned. Even though I kept going down, I considered the possibility that it was actually a trap and that I wasn't making any progress at all.

I dismissed the thoughts and continued. Then, after a while, I saw clarity.

Reaching that clarity, I found myself in a room that looked awfully a lot like the room I had entered with the lifts. The only difference was that instead of the lifts, there were four corridors. 'I thought I caught a shortcut before!' I thought exasperatedly "When will this nightmare end?" I said aloud to no one in specific.

Then, on my right wall, there was a sign. 'Each of these halls will take you to where the person whose name is inscribed in each of them is.' it read.

Then, I inspected the halls more carefully, as I approached them.

Next to the first hall, from left to right, was a small sign that read 'Kaede'. I looked at the others. They read 'Haruka', 'Hisoka' and, finally, 'Akio', respectively.

I gulped. I certainly didn't want to go to where Haruka or Akio were. That left me with two options: the first and the third halls. 'I don't even know if Akio's alive. Moreover, I have no guarantee that he won't attack me now that Hisoka isn't here… and I'm not with Yori, which means I'm in the disadvantage… That leaves me with Hisoka.' I thought then shivered.

'But… I don't know if we won't attack me either. Sure, we're allies and all but I've seen him killing without a second thought. He's a murderer.' I reasoned conflicted 'Not to mention he's way too unpredictable… Still, he's my best shot.' I concluded.

I walked towards the third hall and looked at it. Although it wasn't pitch dark like the previous places I've been at, the hall was poorly illuminated by an occasional lamp, that didn't help much.

I sighed and walked in it. After I took a few steps, I heard a loud metallic clatter. I jumped and turned to find iron bars blocking my way. 'Nice.' I mentally retorted.

I kept walking and, thankfully, I noticed that I was going down.

What I didn't expect was what came next.

I found a stone door at the end of the hall, dimly lit by a distant torch. I squinted my eyes to get a better look at the object. No knob or button. Nothing. I stared at that door and back at the way I've come from. I could no longer see the room.

Curious, I looked at the stopwatch and after a few seconds trying to figure the numbers out, I read '57:31'. That meant it's been about two hours and a half since I've left the 'check point'.

I returned my gaze to the door. Knowing it would probably be useless but deciding to give it a chance, I put my open palms over the raspy surface and tried pushing it. Nothing. Then, I tried to slide it to the right. It didn't move even the slightest.

Frustrated and annoyed, I kicked the door with my good foot. Feeling a sharp pain, I recoiled my feet and held it, hissing in pain.

After many attempts to move the door, I tried listening to it. I neared my right ear to the door until I was touching it. I was greeted with utter silence.

At that moment, I was so irritated, confounded, sulky and done with all that, that I took my stopwatch off and jumped on it with all my might, discounting my rage on the device. After a good minute stomping on the poor stopwatch, I stepped out of it to find little metal and glass pieces of what was once the stopwatch.

To my surprise, the stone trembled and started moving upwards, into the hall's ceiling. I stood there dumbfounded as a huge circular room was revealed. Inside was Hisoka, sitting against the wall with a huge slash across his right shoulder; Gittarackur staring into nothingness and shaking, as usual; the bald guy with long eyelashes and black fighting attire (now that I paid closer attention, he wore a red turtleneck underneath his attire) and a dark skinned man wearing sunglasses that I recognized from the airship. At that time, I couldn't see his identification number. But now, he was sitting at the wall opposite to me so I could see it perfectly. His number was #384.

I still stood there, dumbly looking at the room as an unknown voice announced in loudspeakers "Hotaru, applicant #406, is the fifth to pass. Total time, fifteen hours and thirteen minutes." making my jaw drop.

I was still in there, making the person speaking through the loudspeakers to say unsure "The examinee can step into the room." and then add when I didn't move "Uh… please?". I snapped out of my trance and giggled nervously.

"Sorry." I said embarrassed as I stepped out of the hall and into the room.

As I was about to sit, I heard someone muttering "Pathetical." and tutting.

I frowned and turned to the direction the sound came from. There, sitting carelessly, was the bald guy. Under careful inspection, I saw that his number was #294.

I ignored him and sat across from him, close to Gittarackur. Without Yori, I wasn't sure if I could fight in an enclosed space like that and, considering that he completed the phase faster than I did, he was probably stronger, also. Not to mention that with my sprained ankle I wouldn't be much of an adversary.

I sat there for a few minutes but got bored out of my mind. Then, something came into my mind. I stretched my right leg and slowly turned my ankle. I didn't feel anything so I took my shoe and the ankle band off.

After waiting for a few minutes, I didn't feel any pain so I stood up again, leaning a hand against the wall for support. I carefully put some weight over the feet but felt completely normal. 'It healed!' I tought happily. It was at moments like this that I felt grateful for being a deity.

Wanting to throw the bandages and the ankle band away after I put my shoe and sock back on, I looked at my surroundings. There was no garbage can so I looked up and shouted "Seriously, Lippo?! You have a room full of bones and with a cannibal in it but you don't have a simple trash can?" and waited for a response.

For a moment I received none. But then I heard a groan on the loudspeakers "Here." Lippo answered dryly in the loudspeakers. I smirked as one of the walls opened to reveal a hole and a garbage can was pushed from it.

"Thanks!" I sang and walked to it. I threw the bandages and the ankle band in it.

"Can't you be silent for a moment? I'm meditating." the bald guy spoke up, with his eyes closed.

Somehow, the bald guy was starting to interest me so I walked over to him. "What's your name? I'm Hotaru." I asked and held my hand out at him.

He opened an eye and looked dubiously at my hand. I sighed at his uncertain behavior.

"Well? I can stand here all day." I rushed him.

Seemingly consenting something with himself, he opened his other eye and shook my hand with his own. "I'm Hanzo." he introduced himself, smiling.

I smiled back, at his change in behavior.

"Where's your snow leopard, Hotaru-chan~?" Hisoka suddenly spoke up. I almost jumped out of surprise.

I stiffened. I didn't know if he was teasing me, thinking Yori was dead. He could also be genuinely curious or he could have said to mock me. I was unsure but anyways, the result was the same. He probably found it amusing regardless of the reason.

"He was injured. A vet will take care of him and then deliver him at my home." I answered, still tense.

"No need to be so cold~" Hisoka sang.

"Shouldn't you be minding your own business?" Hanzo spoke in.

The tension in the air raised so suddenly and was so intense that you could cut it with a knife. I let go of Hanzo's hand and sat next to him. I leaned laterally towards him and whispered "Don't worry. Just forget about it." as I peeked at Hisoka's direction. Hisoka was watching us intently, with his arms crossed over his chest.

Hanzo relaxed a little bit. "It's just that it's a ninja's duty to defend ladies." he whispered back.

I laughed when I heard those words. "Well, then you don't need to defend me." I snorted playfully.

Hanzo looked at me with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. "You're not a girl?" He asked seriously.

My small laughed turned into a full one. "You idiot! It's just that I'm no lady!" I curled over my stomach and held back tears.

Hanzo kept staring me.

I feigned an indignant face "I'm a girl!" and punched his arms lightly.

He blinked a few times. "You almost fooled me!" he exclaimed, putting his hands in the air, in a surrender manner.

I good-naturedly groaned then stuck my tongue out at him.

He put a hand over his chest and exhaled exaggeratedly, joining in the play "You're messing with a ninja, here!" and stood up and put his hands over his hips to emphasize his point.

"I see no ninja, here!" I taunted.

Before Hanzo could reply, however, I was raised off my feet and found myself in Hisoka's arms, who easily lifted me. I let out a tiny shriek of surprise and put my arms around Hisoka's neck out of pure instinct.

"Hey!" Hanzo protested indignantly "Let go of her!" he pointed a finger at Hisoka, apparently threatening him.

Hisoka chuckled deeply before he answered "I'm just getting back what's mine." and walked back to where he was sitting before.

Hanzo was still standing there, looking worriedly at me so I mouthed 'Don't mind it. It's okay.' and he sit down again, although seemingly troubled.

I didn't understand Hanzo. He could be incredibly rude a moment and the next moment he would be a perfect gentleman. At certain ways, I felt like we could be great friends 'Although Gon is my best friend.' I thought.

Hisoka placed me next to his spot and sat back down. Now that I was close to him, I took a look at his slash. It had stopped bleeding but the cut was deep and looked painful.

I looked up and found Hisoka staring at me. I blushed and he smiled creepily as a response. In turn, I shot him an inquisitive look, raising an eyebrow.

To break the silence take took over the room, I commented "You should take care of that-" I pointed at his slash "or it could inflame or worse." Hisoka remained still "Not to mention it looks painful." I tried to persuade him.

Unconvinced (or more likely uncaring), Hisoka ignored me and took a pack of cards out of thin air (which I was getting used to). He started to build a pyramid with them.

I watched and he was actually advancing pretty fast. After watching him completing the pyramid and undoing it a few times, I felt tiredness catching up with me. I tried focusing in the cards but couldn't.

Recognizing that I wouldn't be able to fight the sleep off and realizing I still had about two days and a half to go through, I laid on the hard concrete floor. To make it slightly more comfortable, I placed my bag underneath my head and took my bow and quiver off. I placed the bow in front of me.

After my fight with Medusa's Shield, I came to realize that the bow was much more useful and dangerous that I thought it could be.

I put the quiver next to the bow and shifted slightly, making me face Hanzo. He had his eyes closed but I knew he wasn't sleeping. His breathing was too fast for that. He was probably meditating or something.

I watched him for a while then closed my own eyes. Still falling into unconsciousness, I could feel things around me. I felt myself being lifted and then my head was resting on something warm and soft.

I was way too tired to open my eyes to check what was happening so I simply enjoyed the warmth and slept.

I woke up with the sound of the same person who announced that I had passed the phase speaking. "The breakfast will soon be served. The toilets are also now available for use." the voice notified.

I lazily opened my eyes and was confused to find myself in a very different position from the one I slept in. I couldn't see Hanzo from this place.

Regaining my consciousness quickly and clearing my thoughts, I turned my head towards the ceiling to find Hisoka staring back at me. My eyes widened. I resisted the urge to freak out and tried a more concise and rational approach.

If there's something that is awkward, that thing is waking up in someone's lap. Especially if that person is a bipolar, creepy and inconstant nen user. I gulped.

"You woke up~" Hisoka grinned. It wasn't a question. It was a statement. And who was I to question him? I need my head in one piece, you see.

"Uh, good morning?" I tried. Hisoka gave his signature smile, making chills run down my spine.

Evaluating the situation, I concluded that it would be wiser to distance myself from him and get closer to my bow, even though it would be useless in a true battle against him.

I got off his lap as quickly as possible but not fast enough to insult him in any way. After I straightened my back, I discreetly approached my bow and quiver.

While I put my bow and quiver back on, a compartment in the circular room opened, and out of the wall came a metal structure filled with trays. I observed the structure stop and a door open a few meters next to it. 'It must be the toilet.' I guessed, fully awake now.

"I'll get us breakfast~" Hisoka said with an easy tone. I nodded.

Everyone in the room walked to the structure and took a tray out, excepting for Hisoka, who took two.

When Hanzo was on his way back to his spot, he turned to my direction so I waved tentatively. He stopped mid-way and gave me a short martial art-like salute, bowing. Even though I didn't know what that was, I copied his movement as best as I could manage.

"Morning!" I chirped after we straightened our backs.

"Good morning." Hanzo replied, giving me a thumbs up, still holding his tray with his other hand.

He resumed walking to his spot, which wasn't far from the metal structure but was on the opposite side from the toilet.

I was so distracted that I didn't notice Hisoka sitting next to me. After he handed me a tray I focused back on him and smiled "Thank you." as I gratefully took the tray. I might be in the Hunter Exam but I'm still lazy. Old habits die hard.

"You're welcome." Hisoka answered before he started eating.

I inspected the tray. There was two long biscuits made out of starch, yogurt in a small disposable bowl and a cup of orange juice. I decided to start with the yogurt because it would taste sour if I drank the orange juice first and by looks of the biscuits, they were dry and I would probably have to eat them with the juice.

I took the bowl in my hands and the spoon that was lying next to eat. Hisoka was calmly eating one of the biscuits, Gittarackur was also eating the biscuits but in apparently devouring them in a matter of seconds and Hanzo was quietly munching his biscuit. The examinee #384 was still walking back to his place. As I ate peacefully the yogurt, the walls around us quavered a bit. I looked around interested.

Two doors started opening and from them stepped out two men. The first one wasn't much taller than me and also wielded a bow and a quiver. This interested me. He wore a white attire with a short vest over it. He also wore a pink turban on his head and an yellow neckerchief. His number was #53.

The second one was a tall man with tanned skin and long and funny-looking moustache and eyebrows. He wore a sleeveless blue shirt and carried a spear on his back. His number was #371.

The archer examinee jumped out of the hall he was standing and jumped in joy while shouting "Yes, the goal!" out loud.

The voice, which I was growing used to, announced "Pokkle, applicant #53. Gozu, applicant #371. Both arrived simultaneously. Total time, thirty hours and four minutes." to us.

I noticed that Pokkle whispered something to Gozu before stalking off, leaving the taller man obviously displeased. 'Well, it's none of my business.' I thought.

I leaned back against the wall and took some arrows out. Now that Yori wouldn't be aiding me anymore, I would probably need to use these much more than I did so far. I started sharpening them until I felt eyes on me.

Looking to my right I saw both Hisoka and Gittarackur watching intently. Hisoka grinned when I looked at him and when my gaze went to Gittarackur, he simply ignored it. 'Sweet. Now I have audience.' I thought sarcastically before continuing sharpening the arrows.

The activity kept my mind busy and when I finished it and looked around, I was surprised to find the room filled with other examinees. Most of them were cleaning their weapons or daydreaming.

I glanced at Hisoka. He was at the last cards of his pyramid. Bored and tired from sharpening my arrows, I stood up and walked to my former spot next to Hanzo, which was thankfully free.

He was inspecting the other participants so I kept silent to not interrupt him. After he was done, he turned to me and smiled.

"So… why do you want to be a hunter?" Hanzo started.

I shrugged "To win recognition, mostly." I answered.

"From who? Your parents?" Hanzo asked.

"Also." I answered truthfully "But mainly from my older brother." I admitted.

Hanzo seemed to process the information before he continued "And what's the other reason?" as he eyed the bandages around his wrists.

I looked down "I was hoping I could also find my brother." and bit my bottom lip. This was a delicate subject for me and I knew my chances of finding Inari ani were low. That's another reason I sympathize with Gon and get along with him so well.

Hanzo raised an eyebrow but didn't avert his gaze from the bandages. He was now redoing them. "You have a troublesome brother." He noted.

I laughed half-heartedly "True. But I have two older brothers." and stared the floor.

Hanzo hummed as a response, waiting for me to continue. Weirdly, it was easy to talk to this bald guy. Even if he had eyelashes that could make any girl envious. It somehow reminded me of Gon, which also made me worry. 'They should have arrived, by now…' I wondered off.

Coming back to myself, I continued. "The older one is who I want to find… and the other one treats me as an inferior… always insulting and mocking me." I said between gritted teeth. I felt tears prickling my eyes so I decided to change the focus from me. "Enough of me. Hanzo, why do you want to be a hunter?" I asked genuinely interested.

"I want to find the Hermit's Scroll!" he exclaimed putting his fist into the air. I smiled at his excitement. It was contagious.

We kept talking about trivial things until we were served lunch. After we ate, we continued talking. Every two hours or so, a new examinee would arrive. This time, the subject was weapons and battle tactics. Fortunately, I was good at those subjects so the talk was interesting and even drew the attention of some examinees nearby.

I might be barely above average in real fights but when it came to tactics, I was proud to say that I was really good at them. Not to be immodest, but even Yori wasn't as good as I was. Of course, Kuro ani was better at them. However, because I barely saw him in action after he became a hunter, all my information on the matter was based on gossip I overheard from my uncles back at home.

The gods that followed Tsukiyomi otou-sama and Amaterasu okaa-sama absolutely loved making gossips. And they didn't mind keeping their voices low, so it was easy to hear them. Unfortunately, they also mock me and I can hear them perfectly.

At night, I slept next to Hanzo to wake up on Hisoka's lap the following morning. Hisoka and I had breakfast together and I spent the rest of the day divided into playing card games with Hisoka (and loosing each of them) and watching Gittarackur stare into nothingness. It was interesting how he could keep his focus in not paying attention.

I couldn't help but worry throughout the day, however. I knew Gon was talented so he should have arrived. Kurapika was brilliant so he also should be here. I didn't know Killua's abilities to their full extent but you didn't need to be a genius to know he was skilled. Leorio was probably sticking with them so he also should be here.

When I had my third breakfast with Hisoka, I looked at another applicant's stopwatch. It read '4:39'. I felt cold sweat roll down my face. 'Please! Everyone, you need to hurry up!' I mentally urged.

I was so concerned with my friends that I couldn't sit down and paced for 2 hours. After that I felt sad and depressed, presuming they wouldn't pass the phase in time. I sat down next to Hisoka and sighed.

Then, I went through a mental argument regretting not going with them and following Hisoka instead.

I heard someone shouting "Only one minute left!" and then chats overflowed the air, filled with excitement and relieve.

I looked around the room. I was counting how many people there were when my eyes fell upon a black haired man that was sitting by himself. Kaede. After taking notice of the man, I resumed counting. In the total, including me, there were 21 people in the room.

The familiar noise of a door opening interrupted all the talks. Everyone was surprised to find that someone else made it in the last minute. Literally.

I stood up and looked at Hisoka. He was resting his head against the wall and didn't even flutter a single eyelash. When the sound stopped, Hisoka raised the tips of his mouth in an uncanny way.

Surprised that this actually got Hisoka's attention, I also turned, like most people there.

My eyes widened and I smiled like crazy.

"Kurapika, applicant #404, is the twenty-second to pass." Kurapika stepped out of the hall. "Killua, applicant #99, is the twenty-third to pass." So did said boy. I took a step forward. "Gon, applicant #405, is the twenty-fourth to pass." And when Gon stepped out of the hall smiling, I ran so fast than in the blink of an eye I was in front of them.

I tackled all of them into a hug and we fell with a loud thud. Kurapika gave a light chuckle while Gon grinned and gave me a thumb up. Killua looked to the side and blushed.

"Total time, seventy-one hours and fifty-nine minutes." The voice concluded.

I frowned. "Where's Leorio?" I asked them. Gon opened his mouth to answer but Killua didn't let him respond.

"My butt hurts! Seriously, I didn't expect a slider." Killua complained.

I tilted my head "Slider?" I repeated, sounding a little stupid to my own ears.

"Same here." a known voice hissed and huffed.

"Leorio!" I chirped and looked at the hall.

Coming out of it was Leorio elbowing Tonpa in the face. "Leorio, applicant #403, is the twenty-fifth to pass. Tonpa, applicant #16, is the twenty-sixth to pass." I gaze hardened when it fell on Tonpa's face.

"Total time, seventy-one hours and fifty-nine minutes." the voice said at last.

Leorio scratched his butt after the elbowed Tonpa one last time and looked bewildered. "Aren't you too young for that?" Leorio shouted and pointed an accusing finger at us.

I didn't get he meant at first but then it hit me. I sprung to my feet and felt heat rising to my face. The embarrassment was so big that I felt like digging a hole in the floor and dying in there.

Tonpa spoke to no one in specific "My hands are all blistered!" he screeched. I really didn't like him.

I grasped his blue shirt and swung my fist, stopping it centimeters from his face. "What did you do this time?!" I bawled. I could see Tonpa's scared face and a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead.

Gon quickly pulled us apart "Hotaru! You shouldn't hit people!" he scolded me.

I grimaced but let go of Tonpa. The man sighed in relief and ran a hand over his face. I saw him smirk but it was gone too quickly so I could be sure of anything.

Kurapika laid a hand on my shoulder. "Where's Yori?" Kurapika said seriously.

My grimace deepened and I took a step back, carefully taking his hand off me. "He got injured." I started.

Gon gasped and Tonpa chuckled evilly. "What happened to him?!" Gon yelled genuinely worried.

I sighed. "He's under the care of a vet. But I don't think we'll see him so soon." I replied.

Gon, Kurapika and Leorio looked unhappy with the news. Killua seemed uninterested as he moved his skate back and forth. Tonpa, however, had turned from us and was hunched, obviously laughing from the whole situation. I narrowed my eyes but let it go.

"The third phase of the exam is over. Twenty-six applicants have passed." the same voice announced.

One of the doors in the circular room opened to reveal daylight. 'The sun!' I thought happily. After three days without sunlight, I really missed the warmth it brought.

I held Gon and Killua's hands and squeezed them lightly. 'Yori, I can do this!' I thought, knowing that as long as I had my friends, we would always find a way.

Gon looked at me and gave me a reassuring smile. Killua gazed the ceiling but returned the squeeze.

When we exited the tower, the sunlight momently blinded me. Even though I couldn't see, I still heard the familiar sound of waves crashing into tor and marine birds. I breathed deeply, longing fresh air. I noticed that Gon did the same.

"_I can smell the ocean nearby." Gon breathed._

**Author's note:**

-Boring, slow and lame chapter, I know… sorry for that *grins apologetically*

-Hi, Shin'a! I'm really glad you liked the fight! Your opinion is important to me :D As for Hotaru's strength, it'll be soon put to the test *wriggles eyebrows* given that Yori isn't there to help her. Oh! And Hotaru is now charging me for the trip xD she says that France is nice and she wants to visit you.

-Honestly, this chapter is insignificant. You can skip it and it won't make the slightest difference. However, leaving a gap in the story just like that didn't seem right to me. So I'm sorry if I wasted your time.

-Love you all! :)


	13. Ship again

Killua raised an eyebrow and jumped backwards. "You can smell the _ocean_?" Killua asked incredulous.

"Yeah. Why?" Gon asked naively, tilting his head and looking towards Killua.

Killua huffed. "Weird." Killua answered and I nodded, agreeing.

"Oi! You should take a look at this!" Leorio exclaimed, standing at the edge of the cliff the tower was situated on.

I looked at Killua "How do you think this phase will be like?" and tilted my head.

"Easy, based on the other ones." Killua said nonchalantly and put his hands behind his head, in a casual way.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Meanie. I didn't think the Trick Tower was easy." I pouted. He got a cat-like expression, with a smug smile and mischievous glint in his eyes.

"It isn't my fault you didn't stick with us." Killua said and poked my playfully on the cheek. I sulked before replying.

"It was unexpected." I told him and huffed. Killua laughed at my expression.

"Well, at least you've passed, right? So there's no reason to be like that." Killua commented snickering here and there during his speech. I looked down.

'I did pass… but at what price? Yori…' I thought sadly.

Apparently, Killua noticed the change in my mood because he added more softly this time and looking slightly sympathetic but mostly worried, "Don't worry. From now on Gon and I will come to your aid whenever you need it, okay?" and smiled.

I looked up. Killua was still smiling and he offered me his hand. I took it and smiled back.

"Alright!" I answered cheerfully.

"What are you two waiting for?!" Leorio shouted irritated and gestured for us to come where he and Gon were.

Gon was leaning over the edge. He held an awe-struck expression. I frowned at how dangerously close he was to the edge. I quickly jogged to where they were and dragged Killua with me, as he protested.

When we stood next to Gon, I finally understood.

From where we were standing, we could see the ocean. There was a shoal swimming next to the shore. The fish were huge, probably bigger than Killua, Gon and I together. They occasionally jumped out of the water.

I jaw also dropped and I could tell from Killua's silence that he was also impressed.

The fish were pearly and depending on how the sun reflected on their scales, they shone different colors.

I felt someone approaching us but didn't bother looking. The fish had my attention and they radiance was hypnotizing.

"They're called Shell Flying Fish." Kurapika informed from behind us. I averted my gaze from the beautiful creatures and it fell on Killua's calm face.

"That's a lame name… they deserve something better…" I wondered aloud "like Shiny Fish?" I suggested unsure. Gon, who was now paying attention to us, agreed.

"Yeah! That name's better!" Gon said nodding. Kurapika chuckled.

"Well, they have that name because their offspring grow in shells until they reach maturity." Kurapika defended their name. I raised my eyebrows, impressed.

"How come you know some much?" I asked. Gon and Killua nodded, also curious. Leorio snorted while walking off, saying something among the lines of 'Show-off brat.' under his breath.

Kurapika gave us a warm smile. "I read a lot of books." He answered. Killua raised an eyebrow, doubtful.

"Not only books, isn't it?" Killua said mysteriously. Kurapika's expression darkened and he looked at Killua knowingly.

"It's none of your business." Kurapika said coldly and stalked off. That's a quirk. I grimaced.

"What was that about?" I asked to no one in particular. Killua made a 'tsk' sound and Gon laughed sheepishly.

"He's just a moody crybaby." Killua said, frowning at where Kurapika was standing, leaning against Trick Tower.

"I think he has fair reasons." Gon shared his opinion and shrugged.

We remained in an uncomfortable silence for minutes until someone cleared their throat and we all turned.

A short man wearing dark formal clothes was standing a few meters away from us. He had a violet Mohawk and wore big, frameless glasses.

"Ladies and gentlemen, congratulations on having escaped Trick Tower." The short man said and I had the slight impression I've heard that voice before. He continued "Only the fourth and the Final Phase remain." and pointed at his back, without turning.

Where he had pointed was an island not far away, although it was at the open ocean. I calculated that it should have about three-quarters of Yorknew city's area. The man continued.

"The Fourth Phase will take place over there, on Zevil Island." The man announced.

'I've never heard of this… Zevil Island.' I thought worriedly. Having no knowledge of the place gave me a disadvantage, while someone who knew it had the upper hand.

"Let us proceed." The man continued regardless of my worry. He snapped his fingers and someone else came over bringing a metal cart with some sort of box over it. "I'll need you to draw lots…" the man gave a long pause, leaving us in a cliffhanger "to determine who will hunt and who will be hunted." he concluded.

Some of the examinees' expressions obscured. The rest remained expressionless, excepting for Hisoka. I noticed that Hisoka smirked when he heard that. 'This isn't good…' I thought.

The man gestured towards the box. "In here there are twenty-six numbered cards. In other words, your ID numbers are on the cards." The petit man raised a finger "Now, I need you each to draw a card, in the order by which you exited the tower." he informed us. "Will the first person come forward?" he invited, although it was more like an order.

Unsurprisingly, Hisoka strolled with confident steps to where the man was standing. I noticed that he still had the slash on his shoulder and frowned, worried. He could get an infection, given the circumstances.

As everyone's attentions were on Hisoka, I swiftly took my bottom off and put it under my waistcoat, trying to draw as less attention as possible.

After Hisoka took the card, Gittarackur took his. I watched closely for any signs of surprise, disappointment or trouble but he still had his usual half-hearted smile as always.

Hanzo walked past me and gave me a thumbs up, beaming. I returned the gestured and mouthed 'Good luck' to which he replied, also mouthing, 'A ninja doesn't rely on luck.' and drew his card out.

After participant #384, the dark skinned man with sunglasses, took his card, I took a step forward. I felt many pairs of eye on me but ignored them as I reluctantly walked towards the box.

As I was about to get my hand into it, the man with the violet Mohawk whispered to me "You know, that Leopard of yours gave us a lot of trouble." and sighed.

I immediately remembered where I heard his voice before.

"You!" I shouted and pointed an accusing finger at him. "You're Lippo!" I growled, suddenly annoyed.

Lippo sneered. "Correct. And just know that your Leopard seems to be recovering extraordinarily fast." Lippo commented, apparently amused.

I left a relieved breath out. I looked at him. "Look, I appreciate what you did. I truly do. But keeping that…" I shivered, thinking of Carl in that room full of bones, "thing in there is sick." I remarked honestly.

Someone among the remaining examinees shouted "Hey! Hurry up!" but I ignored them.

"You're welcome. The Nishihara did a lot for us so it was my duty to help you… about Carl and the others, you're too young to understand." Lippo answered.

'That reminds me… how does he know I'm the daughter of the 'Nishihara'? As well as that vet?' I remembered.

"Lippo-san, how do you know I'm a Nishihara?" I asked but he ignored me.

"I think we wasted enough time." Lippo rushed. I shrugged and eyed the box.

I drew a card out of the box and took a quick glance at it. 'It has nothing written on it!' I thought.

Before I could ask why my card was like that, Lippo pushed me. I frowned as the other archer, whose number was #53 passed by me.

I came to a stop next to Gon and Killua. Both of them were discussing about what they thought the fourth phase would be like.

"I bet it'll be boring." Killua said, his carefree posture complementing his point. Gon, on the other hand, was tense and pacing around. 'Maybe he's tired?' I thought. Gon came to a halt and I worried he would faint or something. How foolish of me.

"I can't wait for it!" Gon yelled, throwing his fist into the air and jumping. That was so… Gon-like?

"Gon." Killua called calmly and sighed. I just stood there, watching the show. "DON'T SHOUT WHEN I'M RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!" Killua burst. I blinked in surprise and decided to intervene.

"Hey! You just shouted! You shouldn't be lecturing Gon." I said indignant and hugged Gon tightly.

Gon grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Actually, Hotaru, Killua's right." Gon said, surprising me. "I should be more silent." Gon delicately freed himself from my steel embrace. 'How did he do that?' I internally frowned.

I wasn't strong in terms of… muscles. But I wasn't weak either. 'The way Gon did that, without breaking a single drop of sweat, made it look like he was preparing his evening tea. Sure, Gon's strong. I'll give him that. But still… it's impressive.' I thought.

When I came back to myself, Killua was waving a hand in front of my face, trying to draw my attention. I caught his hand and stuck my tongue out at him. He took the opportunity and flipped me over, making me fall. My back hit the ground.

"Ouch." I murmured and sat up.

"You were daydreaming." Killua said, giving me another of his cat-like expression.

"You didn't need to do that!" I crossed my arms.

"Are you alright?" Gon asked, genuinely worried. He offered me his hand and I took it. He raised me to my feet and smiled at him.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said and smiled warmly. Gon smiled back. 'Gon's very gentle…' I noticed and looked down. 'I want him to stay like that forever.' I thought then felt surprised with my own selfishness.

Suddenly I realized that I wasn't so sure I wanted Gon to find his father. 'What if he changes?' I grimaced with the thought.

I snapped out of my wondering when Killua snatched my card from my hands. I turned to face him.

He was squinting his eyes to the card and put it against the sun, in a failed attempt to see something other than the white face.

"Eh?! I think yours came with defect!" Killua turned the card upside down and I nodded eagerly.

"Right? I thought that, too!" I agreed.

"There's a seal on it." Kurapika said walking over to us and startling us. 'I guess my senses are lagged.' I took a mental note.

We all said at the same time a big "Ahh." and I mentally facepalmed. Kurapika turned and walked away to get his card.

I heard giggling and turned to face Gon. He was bending over his stomach and pointing at Killua and I. Killua smirked and started tickling Gon. Deciding Gon deserved that, I joined Killua and we both attacked Gon with tickles.

By now, Gon was rolling on the grass laughing and stopping only to take in deep breaths before he resumed laughing. Killua and I stood up to admire our work. Gon was blue with lack of oxygen, although he was regaining his color, and laughing sporadically.

Killua strayed and Gon sat up, holding his belly.

"My-" Gon interrupted himself to laugh a little bit more "belly is-" more laughs "aching!" Gon shouted before face planting. I giggled at his clumsiness.

Killua returned and helped Gon to his feet. "Gon, your turn." Killua said and Gon nodded.

After everybody got their cards, Lippo spoke up.

"Everyone's taken a card?" Lippo asked and many of us grunted in confirmation. "Then, remove the seal from your card." Lippo instructed and we all obeyed.

'#85…' I read. Then, something snapped on my mind 'Where have I seen this ID number before?! I'm sure I've seen it.' I thought, glad for paying attention to people's identification numbers.

"The card indicates your target." Lippo informed. 'Does this means we'll have to kill each other? Seems too extreme, even for the Hunter Exam.' I wondered. I quickly checked my bottom with my identification number under my waistcoat. 'Good. It's still there.' I thought.

"This box has recorded which card each of you drew. This means that you're free to dispose of the cards if you wish. The objective is to steal your target's ID tag." Lippo said and I instantly felt calmer. We wouldn't need to kill or be killed. "Naturally, you're free to use any method you choose to steal the ID tags." Lippo added and I gulped. "Including killing your target and taking the tag off the corpse." Lippo finished and I suppressed the urge to pull my hair out.

There was some whispers before Lippo raised his hand. "Listen carefully!" Lippo exclaimed and all of the participants were silent once again. "Your target's ID is worth three points. Your own ID is also worth three points. All other ID tags are worth one point. You need six points to advance to the Final Phase." Lippo explained. 'It's quite simple.' I remarked.

"So while on Zevil Island, you must gather enough ID tags to total six points. That is the condition for clearing the Hunter Exam's Fourth Phase." Lippo finished before he dismissed us.

A young woman with light orange hair and bright yellow eyes appeared out of nowhere and told us to follow her. She wore pink shoes, a red long skirt and a light pink shirt. Over her shirt was a vest, whose color matched her eyes, with two 'X' over it. The Hunters Association symbol. Growing up in a house of blacklist hunters, I could recognize that logo anywhere.

Gon, Killua and I kept pace with the other participants until we reached a port. There, we received instructions to enter a steamboat and patiently wait until we reached Zevil Island.

We unmoored within minutes after everybody was in the boat. The same woman with orange hair put on headphones with a microphone built-in. Everybody sat down.

"I'd like to commend everyone on board for their excellent work during the Hunter Exam's Third Phase!" The orange haired woman said cheerfully. "I'll serve as your guide. My name is Khara!" She introduced herself.

I was about to elbow the spot next to me when I remembered. Yori wasn't there. I wanted to make a joke about the woman's name. But Yori wasn't there. And, somehow, this saddened me greatly. And Yori wasn't there to comfort me. Yori wasn't there.

"It'll take two hours for this boat to reach Zevil Island. All twenty-six applicants remaining here are automatically qualified to take next year's exam!" Khara said then winked. "So if you fail this year, don't feel bad. Please try again next year…" Khara trailed off. She grimaced and attempted to smile. Let's just say she wasn't feeling as cheerful as before.

"Well, you're free to do as you like, for the next-" Khara didn't even finish the sentence before I caught Gon and Killua's hands and dragged them away. They stumbled at the beginning but after a few meters, I was the one being dragged.

After we were out of hearing range, we sat down. We leaned our backs against the boat rail. I was sitting to Gon's right and next to Gon was Killua. Killua turned to face us.

"What number did you draw?" Killua muttered expressionlessly.

"How about you?" Gon answered with another question before I could answer.

"Secret." Killua answered, apparently bored.

An awkward silence took place. And it felt really uncomfortable.

We all laughed sheepishly at the same time, at the unbearable tension.

Killua smiled sincerely. "Don't worry. You aren't my target." Killua said in a reassuring tone.

"And my target isn't any of you." Gon said, turning his head to look at both Killua and I.

"Same here!" I announced. Killua shifted slightly so he was in front of Gon and I.

"Show each other our numbers at the same time?" Killua suggested.

Gon replied "Okay!" as I chirped "Alright!" and we all smiled.

"Ready, and…!" we chanted together before we showed our numbers. Killua got #199 while Gon got #44.

#44.

I gasped.

"Gon! You got Hisoka?!" I said, as I felt my eyes widening.

"Seriously?" Killua asked, seeming slightly worried. Or maybe he was impressed. It was hard to read his expression.

"You have really bad luck…" Killua remarked, also widening his eyes. He was impressed.

"That's right!" I agreed. "From all people, it had to be Hisoka." I told Gon before shivering in fear. Hisoka was a terrifying opponent. Just the thought that Gon would have to defeat either three people or Hisoka made my blood curl.

"You think so?" Gon said, closing his eyes and smiling. Even with the blinding sunlight, I could tell he was rigid and tense. He was scared, too.

We all remained quiet, wondering, until Gon snapped out of it.

"Who's #199?" Gon asked and I nodded in agreement. I didn't remember seeing anyone with that identification number.

"You don't know, either?" Killua asked, slightly disappointed. Gon and I shook our heads.

"I didn't bother to memorize everyone's numbers. After the initial explanation, I started checking tags, but everyone had already removed them." Killua complained, seemingly irritated.

"You don't know, by any chance, who #85 might be?" I asked and they shook their heads.

"That's so lame…" Killua trailed off.

I tilted my head. "Why did you-" I started but was cut off by Killua shrugging and pointing towards Gon.

Gon was breathing shakily and had a fierce look on his face. The odd thing was his smile. Actually, it was more like he was compressing his lips together.

"Are you okay…" I started.

"Gon?" Killua finished the question.

Suddenly, Gon's eyes widened slightly and he straightened his back, apparently surprised. A bead of sweat was rolling from his right cheek so dried it with my thumb.

"Huh? What?" Gon spoke confused, turning from Killua to me.

"Are you happy? Or scared?" Killua said teasingly and I shot him a reproving glare.

Gon paused for a few moments, seemingly pondering Killua's question.

"Both, I guess…" Gon answered. "In a straight-up fight, I wouldn't stand a chance. But if I only steal his ID tag, then I have a real shot." Gon justified himself.

I nodded, understanding what he meant and Killua murmured something that sounded like 'Hn.' and also nodded.

"Right now, I might actually have a chance." Gon continued. "That scares me a little… but I think it's worth it!" Gon raised his voice a little bit, making me grin.

His determination was something to behold.

"I see." Killua muttered, sounding satisfied with something. He stood up, caught his skateboard turned his back to us, in a way that the sun made only a vague black silhouette visible of him. "Well, let's do our best." Killua bid before he walked.

After he took a few steps, he came to a halt and turned around. "Make sure to stay alive, you two." Killua smiled.

"Yeah! You too." Gon replied, giving his friend a thumbs up and grinning.

I smiled weakly and muttered almost inaudibly "You too." before also standing up.

"Eh? Hotaru, where are you going?" Gon asked, confused. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm going for a walk. Don't worry." I replied and before he could say he wanted to join me, I strolled until I was behind the aft, out of his vision. From there, I paced up until I found who I was looking for.

Kurapika was sitting with a raised knee and I could see he was inhaling through his nose and exhaling through his mouth. This was a breathing exercise I've seen Kuro ani do many times before particularly intense training sessions.

Ever since I can remember, Kuro ani has been receiving fighting lessons. They varied from archaic martial arts to contemporary fighting. Every time he started a new style of fighting, he would master it within a couple of weeks.

Some of his teachers, which were mostly our 'uncles' (in fact, they're entities that joined our parents in this world), even refused to teach him. Because most people took decades to master those fights while Kuro ani did it effortlessly. And our uncles felt inferior, seeing Kuro ani dominate the most difficult techniques.

"Can I help you, Hotaru?" Kurapika asked without even glancing at me. I blushed. I didn't notice that while I recalled mine and Kuro ani's childhood, I had been staring at Kurapika.

I coughed, feeling awkward. "Uh… Are you fine? You've been acting oddly." I asked feeling genuinely worried. Kurapika usually was a solid and reliable friend. Even though we've known each other for a short period of time, he still reassured and tranquilized me multiple times. However, ever since we left Trick Tower, he's been slightly cold and distant, like a stranger.

"I can handle this." Kurapika answered harshly. I flinched for a moment, surprised with that attitude coming from him.

"Are you sure? You seem a bit pale…" I drifted off. It was true. His naturally fair skin was paper white and cold sweat was running down his face in small streams. His breathing was fast and he brought his other knee towards his chest.

"I said I can handle this." Kurapika said in a dangerously low tone as he held his arms around his knees. I gulped and backed away slowly.

"Alright, then." I answered half-heartedly and walked away. Seeing him so… altered was heart breaking. But the way he treated me when I just wanted to help made me feel toss aside and slightly betrayed.

'What's up with him…' I thought.

As I explored the small ship, I noticed a familiar trembling Mohawk. Feeling curiosity stir within me, I approached the man.

He averted his eyes from the horizon, where he was previously staring to, and fixed his gaze on me. I shook my head before sitting next to him so I could clear my thoughts and shake the angry feeling off.

I ignored his stare and looked at the horizon, where he was previously looking at. The bright blue sky was tinged with thin white clouds and blended with the sea, which reflected the sunrays. They contrasted with the dark colored sea birds that flew above the sea, like vigilant hunters. Every now and then one bird would dive aimlessly into the sea, in a brave act that lasted seconds before the bird emerged from the sea in all its glory, most of times coming back without a fish.

'Is life also like that? You do your best yet most of the time it isn't enough?' I drifted bitterly. Then, I spotted something coming closer. It was a piece of land, covered by an obviously thick layer of trees. I assumed it was Zevil Island.

I snapped out of my trance and side glanced at Gittarackur. He was still staring at me with those lifeless eyes, making shivers run down my spine much like he was trembling. 'Spooky.' I remarked.

After a few seconds of awkward staring, I stood up and scratched the back of my head nervously. After drifting, looking at the horizon, I felt much calmer and cool headed. I turned my head to once again face the ocean but felt something lightly grazing my hands. I looked down to see my hair tips scuffing the wooden boat floor.

The tips were of a dark shade of gray, due to the dirt it accumulated. The color seemed odd, as the hair turned white as it went up until the top of my head. I silently muttered 'ew' at the sight. 'I need to cut this.' I made a mental note.

"You shouldn't. It looks nice this long." A way too familiar voice commented, amusement lacing his words.

"Hisoka." I greeted the man as he sat next to me, in the opposite side of Gittarackur. 'Somehow I'm finding myself around these two very often, lately.' I thought. Then, something occurred to me 'How did he know what I was thinking?!' I thought, alarmed.

I heard a dark chuckle and turned to my left to see Hisoka covering his mouth, a smirk behind his long fingers. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not reading your mind. It's just that you've been dreamy, making you as easy to read as an open book." Hisoka explained, his smirk growing bigger as I puffed my cheeks out.

"I'm not like that, quit playing with me." I protested. Now it was Hisoka's time to raise an eyebrow, although he kept the smirk.

"Do you want to play a game?" He changed the subject.

I furrowed my eyebrows with suspicion "A game?" I repeated.

"It's quite simple." Hisoka said while pulling a deck of cards from some really well-hidden pocket "You choose two cards without seeing them. Give me one of them and keep the other. Whoever has the highest card wins." He finished.

"You know that we may take out the same card, right?" I pointed out.

Hisoka chuckled and showed me the cards. There were only spades cards. "Well, I guess that solves it." I shrugged.

Without waiting for an answer, Hisoka shuffled the cards with dizzying speed, too fast for the eyes to follow and offered the neatly arranged cards to me, all of them in display.

'This smells fishy.' I frowned. Then, I noticed it. There was a card missing. 'There should be 13 cards yet I only see 12' I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "So… are you sure these are alright?" I demanded with a hint of accusation lacing my voice.

Hisoka simply smiled like he just found a particularly interesting toy and withdrew his hand and the cards along with it. This was getting stranger by the second so I unconsciously approached Gittarackur.

Hisoka grabbed my shoulder rather fiercely and smiled sweetly, to the point it was only arousing my suspicion. "Then let me teach you one useful trick." He offered with a dark aura, enhanced by nen.

"Why so?" I tried to get closer to Gittarackur but he shifted slightly distancing ourselves. 'NO' I thought exasperated and mentally cursed Gittarackur.

Hisoka slightly tilted his head like it was obvious and answered "Consider it a prize for noticing my little joke." He gestured towards my forehead "What an interesting mind for a young kid." I froze in my place.

In all honesty, I thought he would tear my head apart using that monstrous strength of his.

He moved his hand ever so slightly and three metal cups came flying towards us, stopping inches from Hisoka's hand and landing with a faint thud on the boat's wooden floor. I watched intently 'What kind of nen is that?' I silently wondered and admired his ability.

Taking a small bubble gum from his mysterious pocket (I, again, lost the perfect opportunity to see where he kept all those cards) he placed it in front of the three cups whose borders were in contact with the wood.

Then, he put the bubble gum package under the middle cup and started shifting the cups positions, slowly at first. I tried my very best to keep track of the cup with the bubble gum but it came to a point where one could only see a blur instead of the cups.

Finally Hisoka came to a stop "Guess in which cup the bubble gum is hidden?" he asked with a slightly malicious smile. Shaking the eerie feeling off, I pointed to the middle cup.

Hisoka lifted it and, unsurprisingly, the bubble gum wasn't there. When neither of us moved, I spoke up.

"So what's that great trick of yours? Did you do all this just to show off?" I huffed impatiently. Hisoka groomed his hair with his fingertips in a hypnotizing way.

"Do you think that it was only speed?" Hisoka asked rather teasingly. I felt my cheeks heating up with annoyance and embarrassment.

"If you would make me the favor of spitting out whatever you wanted." I pouted.

Hisoka chuckled. "Well… there's no need to be so impatient." I rolled my eyes subtly "You see how the cups slide on the wood?" Hisoka continued and showed me what he meant, making a cup slide graciously. I nodded. "Then when you shift them, you don't need to go through all the movement. This way you save time and can shift faster." Hisoka exemplified by shifting the cups slowly. I noticed how his hand didn't accompany the cup until it reached the new position. Rather than that, it his hand pushed lightly and the cup went to the desired place.

'This seems like the brilliant kind of thing Kuro ani or Inari ani would do.' I sulked recalling them.

"Try to do it." Hisoka spoke. It wasn't demanding, commanding or threatening. Yet, it wasn't a question either. I gulped out of nervousness and proceeded to shift the cups.

It was a lot harder than it looked like.

When I pushed the cup too weakly, it stopped midway and didn't reach the position I wanted it to. However, when I did sharper movements and let go of the cup too soon, it would either pass the position or fall and roll away.

I growled, feeling challenged by the cups. Unfortunately, before I could even try one more time, Hisoka flickered his wrist and the cups went flying towards the inside of the boat. 'Seriously, what kind of nen user is he…?' I observed him closely.

Considering his well-built body, he certainly didn't need to use enhancing nen. He was also too cold to be so.

"I think you'd rather pay attention." Hisoka commented and I raised an eyebrow. My silent question was almost instantly answered when a voice announced in the boat's loudspeakers.

I looked outside of the boat and, to my surprise, we had already reached the island and the crew were attaching ropes to the pier.

"_To all examinees, we've arrived at Zevil Island. You'll be better instructed in 10 minutes." The lady's voice informed._

**Author's note:**

-First of all, I think I owe you many, but many, answers. But I don't think I'll be able to answer all of them :(;

-So, to sum up, my life was a mess and I couldn't update earlier. Sorry;

-Also, I didn't write it all at once (actually there were huge time gaps between each time I worked on this) so it will be most likely confusing… sorry for that, too;

-Shin'a, thank you for all the support this far. If it weren't for your comments, I probably would have already given up on this story. You probably won't be reading this but I wanted to thank you properly anyways. Thank you;

-Thank you all for reading this and please comment the errors (be it grammar, coherence or typos) that I'll try to fix them as soon as possible.


End file.
